


Lo que antes éramos

by Pigde07



Series: Lo que somos [1]
Category: El corazón nunca se equivoca (TV), Mi marido tiene más familia (TV)
Genre: Accidentes, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aristóteles tiene un accidente, Bruno no es tan malo, Dudas, Infidelidad, M/M, aristemo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 38,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigde07/pseuds/Pigde07
Summary: Guido cumple con su cometido... más o menos.Donde Guido si logró atropellar a una parte de los Unidos siendo Aristóteles el que más daño sufrió.
Relationships: Aristóteles Córcega/Cuauhtémoc "Temo" López
Series: Lo que somos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139435
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la comencé a publicar el 25 de Febrero del 2019 y la concluí el 13 de junio del mismo año, ahora la traigo a ésta plataforma porque comencé a mudarme. Espero que la disfruten♥ 
> 
> Publicada en Wattpad bajo el mismo seudónimo.

Temo nunca había sentido tanto miedo como en ese instante.

Ante sus ojos todo pasó en cámara lenta, venían en las bicicletas a gran velocidad pues Julio había mencionado que había dos payasos que querían hacerle daño, los más grandes rápidamente dedujeron que se trataba de dos personas que querían jugarles una broma... tal vez. Pero más que una broma todo parecía una maldita pesadilla.

Aristóteles venia encabezando aquella carrera, Temo venia por detrás seguido de las calcomanías, Sebas y Frida. Axel y Linda se encontraban hasta atrás de todos. Aristóteles venía cuidando de su novio a pesar de también estar un poco asustado; observaba por sobre su hombro que Temo estuviera cerca y fue por esto que no se dio cuenta de que la camioneta se acercaba a gran velocidad.

"¡Ari cuidado!"

Para cuando el rizado escucho el grito de su novio fue un poco tarde pues, aunque trato de esquivar la camioneta esta impactó con el costado de Aristóteles lanzándolo lejos de la bicicleta; Temo sintió en ese momento como su corazón salía de su pecho y como incontables lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas aun en contra de su voluntad.

Axel se acercó rápidamente a Aris notando que éste no se movía y que apenas y su respiración era realmente muy lenta, casi no respiraba. Y de la camioneta ya no había ningún rastro.

"¡Linda habla a la ambulancia en este instante, es urgente!" A su contrario Linda miraba en shock como Aris no se movía y temió lo peor. "¡Linda! ¡MALDITA SEA REACCIONA! ¡HÁBLALE A LA AMBULANCIA!" Linda reacciono en ese instante y con sus temblorosas manos tomo su celular del bolso y procedió a llamar.

El resto de la tropa unidos, que eran los niños más pequeños buscaron consuelo entre ellos mismos, abrazados y con fuerte llanto; estaban asustados. Julio era el que peor se encontraba pues si antes ya les temía demasiado a los payasos, ahora probablemente desarrollaría un trauma.

Temo se acercó entonces a donde su novio yacía. Se hincó al frente de Axel y entonces lo noto. Axel tenía sus manos llenas de sangre y busco algún indicio de que estuviera lastimado, no lo encontró. Pero si encontró un gran charco de sangre debajo de la cabeza de Aristóteles.

"Está sangrando." El castaño habló en un murmullo. "¡Axel está sangrando, haz algo!" Temo empujo a Axel haciendo que este cayera hacia atrás. "¿Por qué no haces nada? AYUDALO."

"Temo, tranquilízate." Axel como el mayor, trataba de estar sereno, pero sabía que Ari estaba grave. "Los golpes en la cabeza son delicados, Temo" explicaba con una tranquilidad que no tenía "no podemos moverlo hasta que la ambulancia llegue, ellos sabrán que hacer."

Cuauhtémoc se dejó caer hacia atrás y tomo su cabeza entre sus manos. Haló su cabello de manera desesperada sus lágrimas en ningún momento dejaron de caer. Y entonces recordó a su suegra y se sintió idiota, su mama-suegra debía de saber lo que acababa de pasar.

"Tenemos que avisarle a mi suegra, a mi Papancho... Axel tenemos que-"

"Lo haré Temo, respira. Le marcaré a Pancho." Temo asintió tratando de controlar su respiración "Linda llévate a Temo de aquí, llévalo con los niños y quédate con ellos." Linda al igual que Temo no dejaba de llorar. Sabía que tenía que mostrarse fuerte ante el resto de los niños, pero era imposible, su primo estaba ahí en el suelo y no se movía... parecía que no respiraba. "HERMINIA" Con el grito de Axel reacciono y camino hacia Temo, lo tomó de los hombros y lo dirigió con sus hermanos.

Axel marcó con mucho temor a Pancho, se sentía un niño de nuevo. Prometió que los cuidaría y que los regresaría con bien a casa y no pudo cumplir con su palabra. Puta mierda.

"Yo aquí, quién allá." Axel quiso reír ante la ironía que sentía, Pancho estaba feliz.

"Pancho"

"Es el Axel." Escucho que decía, a su madre suponía. Pues a esta hora estaría todavía en la oficina. "Que Pachuca por Toluca, Axel ¿Todo bien?"

Axel trago el nudo en su garganta.

"No, Pancho." Soltó un pequeño hipido y se maldijo internamente por no poder contener el llanto. "A habido un accidente" tomo un respiro largo y mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas logró escuchar las sirenas de la ambulancia y notó como Linda corría en dirección a la carretera para interceptarla.

"¿Esas son sirenas de ambulancia? ¿Qué está pasando Axel?"

Pronto observo como un par de paramédicos se acercaban de manera veloz hacia donde estaba él.

"Atropellaron a Ari, Pancho."

"Dime que él está bien, por favor." Axel se permitió llorar un poco más fuerte pues la situación podía más que él.

"No Pancho, Ari está grave. Se golpeó la cabeza y está sangrando muchísimo. Perdón, todo esto es mi culpa, si los hubiera cuidado ma-"

"Axel, tranquilízate ¿Dónde están?"

"Lo están subiendo a la ambulancia, todos iremos al Hospital General."

"Nos vemos ahí. Y Axel" Pancho escucho como sorbía su nariz y trataba de articular palabra. "Esto no es culpa tuya."


	2. Capítulo 2

En la sala de espera del hospital se encontraba toda la familia Córcega mostrando todo su apoyo incondicional a Polita. Audifaz se encontraba rezagado del resto de su familia, pero al pendiente de cualquier movimiento de su ex esposa por si se le llegaba a ofrecer algo.

Temo mantenía un fuerte agarre en la mano de su suegra, pues ambos sabían que hoy se necesitaban más que nunca. Polita de vez en cuando sorbía su nariz y pasaba un pequeño pañuelo por sus ojos. Como madre se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada por su hijo, y realmente soñaba con el poder curar todas sus heridas.

"Familiares de Aristóteles Córcega" Un doctor se acercó a la sala de espera, un traje azul cubría su cuerpo por completo.

"Yo soy su madre." Polita se levantó de donde se encontraba sentada y sostuvo con más fuerza la mano de su yerno. Observo como Audifaz tomaba lugar a su costado. "Cómo está mi hijo, doctor ¿Él está estable?"

"Lamento decirle que no, señora." Como doctor estas noticias no se volvían más fáciles con el tiempo. "Aristóteles está muy grave. Se encuentra en terapia intensiva porque sufrió un traumatismo cráneo cefálico. Éste es un golpe muy severo en la cabeza que afecta la función de su cerebro... es por eso que ahora está bajo vigilancia en neurocirugía."

Polita ni Audifaz entendían muy bien lo que el doctor quería decir, al contrario de Temo que ahora su respiración era más acelerada y sus lágrimas volvían a estar presentes en sus mejillas.

"No entiendo, doctor. Soy un torpe. Por favor explíqueme otro poco"

"Es la especialidad que trata los trastornos del sistema nervioso central, el cerebro y la espina dorsal" Tanto Polita, Audifaz y Temo pensaron lo mismo, solo que Audifaz fue el único que pudo pronunciarlo.

"¿Qué le pasó a mi Aristóteles en su cerebro?" El doctor Reynoso, quien era el que estaba frente a los padres y el novio de Aristóteles, tomo una respiración profunda, pues lo que diría a continuación podría romper el corazón de más de una persona.

"Dado el impacto tan fuerte en su cabeza... su cerebro está muy inflamado. Hasta este momento no requiere de cirugía, pero las próximas horas son realmente cruciales para comprobar que no haya un daño irreversible y que termine con su vida."

Polita realmente rompió en llanto esta vez abrazando por primera vez en mucho tiempo a Audifaz, buscando el consuelo en sus brazos. Audifaz no se encontraba mucho mejor que ella, pero debía mostrarse fuerte para poder sostenerla. Temo al verse liberado de su mano casi corrió a los brazos de su padre y de Susana. Un llanto amargo se perdía entre el pecho del mayor de los López.

"Más tarde regresaré con más noticias."

Axel estaba sentado cerca de donde Polita aun lloraba abrazada a Audifaz por lo tanto había escuchado todo lo que el doctor les dijo, como también el resto de la familia Córcega.

Axel se sentía culpable de que su primo estuviera en esas circunstancias, tanto que lloro en silencio cuestionándole a Dios el por qué no había sido él el que estuviera en su lugar. No obtuvo respuesta alguna más que un sabor amargo en su garganta.

"No quiero que le pase nada a mi novio, papá" Temo lloraba aun en brazos de su padre. "Me muero si algo le llegara a suceder." Pancho se maldecía internamente por no poder evitar que su hijo sufriera de esa manera. Él también desea que a su yerno no le pase nada. 


	3. Capítulo 3

Linda y Daniela Córcega estaban tomando un café en la cafetería del hospital para bajar un poco los nervios de toda la situación en la que se encontraban. Dani en su mente tenía a su esposo Gabriel pidiéndole que protegiera a su primo y que le pidiera a Dios que no se lo llevara, que él aún era demasiado joven y tenía mucho por lo que vivir; una familia que, aunque a veces era un poco complicaba lo amaba y también tenía a ese chico que daría todo por él, su novio, a Temo.

"Tenemos que avisarle a Bruno" Linda hablo después de un rato.

"¿Crees que tengamos que hacerlo? Él está en España estudiando y-"

"Dani. Bruno es su mejor amigo y no sabemos si Ari va a..." Linda dejó las palabras al viento pues el nudo en la garganta se hizo presente y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. El solo pensar en el hecho de que Ari podía perder la vida le partía el alma.

"Tienes razón... También deberíamos de hablarle a Juan Pablo."

Las hermanas Córcega se miraron con el pesar en el rostro. Ari era una persona tan llena de vida que les era difícil el solo pensar en la situación.

Temo entraba a la cafetería en el mismo instante en el que Linda marcaba el número de Bruno.

"Hola Bruno... Es sobre Ari" Temo no quiso escuchar más sobre esa conversación, aparte que el nombre no le sonaba para nada y no quería escuchar de nuevo sobre el diagnostico de su novio... su _Tahi._ Pidió dos cafés a la señora que se encontraba ahí.

.

.

.

24 horas habían pasado desde el accidente y ni Temo ni su padre se habían separado del lado de su mamá-suegra. Mostrándole que estaban ahí para ella y que Aristóteles también era tan importante para ellos como para ella. Temo se preguntó en dónde Polita habría dejado al pequeño Arquímedes pues el resto de la familia Córcega también se encontraba ahí... A lo mejor con el padre de Frida. Sus hermanitos estaban al cuidado de Doña Crisanta.

"No sé porque no salen a decirnos nada." Murmuró Temo con la vista perdida en el suelo.

"Buenas noches." Temo escuchó una voz desconocida y levantó la vista creyendo en vano que sería un doctor que venía a darle noticias sobre su novio. En cambio, observo a un muchacho joven... probablemente tendría la edad de Axel o hasta más joven. Era atractivo si podíamos ser objetivos.

"¿Cómo se encuentra Ari?" El ojimarron notó que el joven del cual aún desconocía el nombre tenía rostro de preocupación y bajo sus ojos se mostraban unas grandes y muy oscuras ojeras, sus ojos estaban rojos como si hubiera llorado en el camino; también se percató de la maleta de llantitas que lo acompañaba.

"Lo último que supimos es que estaba grave... pero aún no nos dicen nada." Polita se levantó del lugar donde estaba para envolver en sus brazos al joven muchacho. Temo se sintió como si estuviera de intruso viendo esa escena. "No quiero sonar mal agradecida, pero qué haces aquí, deberías estar en España." Mencionó mientras se separaba del abrazo.

"Linda me hablo ayer y me contó lo que estaba pasando y tomé el primer vuelo que encontré hacia aquí." Respondió él, haciendo sentar a Polita de nuevo en su lugar y él tomando lugar en la mesita de centro que se encontraba frente al sillón donde Amapola tomo lugar. "Es Aristóteles, señora Polita. No hay ningún otro lugar donde debería estar."

Después de mucho tiempo Temo observo como una ligera sonrisa se formaba en los labios de su suegra.

"Aun lo quieres." Esa fue una afirmación por parte de Polita que a Cuauhtémoc López le dolió.

"Siempre, Señora. Él es muy importante para mí."

"Y tú para él." En ese momento el ojimarron se movió incómodo. Y celoso. Se sentía tonto por estar sintiendo celos cuando él sabía que Aristóteles Córcega lo amaba, pero más tonto se sintió al recordar que estaba sintiendo celos cuando su novio se encontraba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en neurocirugía. La voz de su suegra lo sacó de sus pensamientos "Perdóname Temo. Déjame presentarte él es el hermano menor de Julieta, Bruno. Es un muy buen amigo de mi Aris"

Cuauhtémoc se preguntó porque nunca había escuchado hablar de él si tan buen amigo de Ari se trataba; aun así, le ofreció un sincero apretón de manos.

"Mucho gusto, soy Cuauhtémoc López."

"Bruno Aguilar."


	4. Capítulo 4

Un par de horas más tarde tocó el turno de la familia Oppa para llegar. Para todos el tenerlos de regreso era una gran alegría, lamentablemente el motivo de su regreso no lo era en lo absoluto. Robert abrazó con muchísimas fuerzas a sus padres diciéndole lo mucho que los había extrañado, lo mismo pasó con sus hermanas. Después abrazó a Polita quién sin poder evitarlo soltó de nuevo muchas lágrimas.

Por el contrario, Julieta al terminar de saludar al resto de la familia y colocar a Blanquita en un sillón, pues venia dormida, se percató de su hermano menor. Él se encontraba de espaldas a ella platicando con Linda.

"¿Bruno?" El mencionado volteó al escuchar su nombre y también al escuchar una voz conocida.

"Hola July." Julieta puso sus ojos en blanco, nunca le había gustado que le dijeran así, sin embargo, abrió los brazos para poder fundir en un abrazo a su hermano. Pues sabía de primera mano que Aristóteles significaba mucho para él. Entonces pasó lo inevitable, Bruno no pudo contener sus lágrimas y rompió en llanto frente a su hermana. "Shh, shh, todo va a salir bien." Julieta consolaba a su hermano.

"Tengo mucho miedo. No quiero que le pase nada, Julieta. Es un niño todavía ¿Por qué tiene que pasarle estas cosas a él?" Bruno lamento en el cuello de su hermana.

"El destino trabaja de maneras muy extrañas." Julieta también se hacia la misma pregunta que su hermano. "Pero vas a ver que Ari es muy fuerte y va a salir de ésta, tiene mucho por lo que luchar todavía." Bruno abrazó con más fuerza a su hermana para después dejarla ir. "¿Te importa si voy a saludar a Temo?"

"No había querido preguntar por no sonar muy entrometido, pero ¿quién es ese niño? No se ha separado de aquí en ningún momento." Julieta sonrió.

"Es el novio de mi primo." Julieta volteó a su costado a donde se encontraba su esposo. "¿Verdad Oppa?"

"¿Su novio? ¿Ari es gay?" Julieta casi rio al ver el asombro de su hermano.

"Así es, hermanito. ¿Te molesta?" La esposa del doctor Cooper disfrutaba ese momento.

"No para nada. Estamos en el siglo XXI. Pero nunca pensé que... bueno, nunca pensé que Ari fuera gay." Para Bruno fue una sorpresa realmente enterarse que su mejor amigo era gay, pero ahora tenía mucho sentido el que aquel niño castaño lo estuviera analizando desde hace rato.

"Oppa te encargo a la familia iré a hablar con el doctor Reynoso para que me dé informe del estado de mi primo."

"Ve, aquí te esperamos."

.

.

.

Temo ya no tenía uñas de lo mucho que se la había pasado mordiéndoselas. Sabía que Juan Roberto Pablo se había dirigido a hablar con los doctores, pero de eso ya habían pasado varios minutos... y cada segundo que pasaba para Cuauhtémoc se hacía más difícil y mucho más eterno.

"Ahí viene Robert." Escuchó que Julieta, quien se encontraba sentada junto a él tomándole la mano, decía. "Oppa qué te han dicho."

El ojimarron en ningún momento había pasado desapercibido el rostro de cansancio de Juan Roberto y sobre todo el rastro de lágrimas que habías sido borradas de manera apresurada. En ese momento Polita y Audifaz se acercaron al doctor Cooper para conocer las nuevas noticias que tenían sobre su hijo. _Y ojalá hubieran sido buenas_.

"Ari tuvo un ataque de epilepsia cuando trataron de retirarle la entubación, pues mi primo entraba y salía de conciencia. Sin embargo, debido al edema cerebral que presenta su cuerpo reacciono con epilepsia y para evitar que esto se repita y para ayudar a que su cerebro se desinflame, lamentablemente no les queda más que inducirlo al coma."

"¿Qué? ¡No, Juan Pablo, por favor no!" Polita suplicó con su corazón en vano, Cuauhtémoc se terminó de romper y Axel golpeó con fuerza la pared. Linda acudió a él para ver el daño que éste se causo, no pasado desapercibido por Bruno quien también rompió en un llanto silencioso y maldijo en voz baja.

"Es la única manera, tía. La vida de Ari de verdad está en riesgo" mencionó Robert apretando la mandíbula, para el también era difícil toda esta situación. "Si la inflamación no disminuye hay riesgo de un daño permanente, que mi primo pierda funciones cognitivas o ejecutivas"

"Que se detenga su corazón." Temo interrumpió a Juan Roberto con un llanto ahogado y solo pudo ver como él asentía con la cabeza con mucho pesar.

"Esperemos que su cerebro se desinflame más rápido dentro del coma. Les aseguro que ellos están haciendo todo lo que está en sus manos."


	5. Capítulo 5

Para la familia Córcega los días pasaban uno con más pesar que el otro, en especial para los padres del joven Aristóteles Córcega... para ellos pareciera que el tiempo se les hubiera detenido. Nada podían hacer con la impotencia que sentían al observar a su hijo postrado en aquella cama con los tubos adheridos a su boca.

Audifaz se lamentaba muchísimo el no haber estado con él cuando lo necesitaba, el no apoyarlo en sus decisiones y en su relación. Ahora con las circunstancias en las que se encontraba se daba cuenta que la orientación sexual de su hijo venia quedando en segundo término, no importaba a quien amara, su hijo seguía siendo su hijo. Aquel pequeño rizado que siempre caminaba de su mano cuando pequeño y aquel que siempre le demostraba lo mucho que lo amaba.

"No lo separes de mí, no me lo quites." Pedía con lágrimas en sus mejillas al cielo.

.

.

.

Cuauhtémoc entro en aquella fría habitación y lo primero que vio fue a su novio postrado en aquella cama, su cabello estaba alborotado tal como le gustaba vérselo... deseando poder ver sus hermosos ojos se acercó a la camilla y se sentó en la silla que descansaba al costado. Tomó su mano y le otorgó varias caricias, un nudo se instaló en su garganta. Había escuchado alguna vez que cuando le hablas a una persona que se encuentra en estado de coma, ésta te escucha y es por eso que sin darse cuenta comenzó a decirle algunas cosas.

"Cuando te vi por primera vez te juro que me perdí en tus ojos, porque no te miento son los más bonitos que he visto en mi vida. Tu cabello que antes estaba más corto me llamó muchísimo la atención, es tan rizado. Sin duda es una característica tuya que amo con locura. Recuerdo que mirarte en la puerta de mi nuevo hogar fue como subir a una nave espacial y perderme en el espacio, sin duda fue amor a primera vista. Te amo hasta el infinito, _Tahi_. Y sé que tú me amas también, que a pesar de todos los obstáculos que hemos pasado seguimos al pie del cañón. Lucha por recuperarte mi amor, lucha por abrir esos hermosos ojitos de nuevo, levántate de esta horrible cama para seguir con nuestra misión. Lucha para que vuelvas conmigo."

Cuauhtémoc dejó un beso en la frente de su novio y salió de la habitación con el corazón un poquito más roto, pues el verlo de esa manera fue un golpe duro. Al salir se topó con Bruno y lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

"¿Cuauhtémoc cierto?"

"Sí"

"Eres el novio de Ari." A pesar de saber que era una afirmación Temo no pudo evitar responder.

"Así es."

Un silencio incómodo se propago por la sala donde solo dos chicos se encontraban, sin contar a las enfermeras.

"¿Hace mucho que salen?" Bruno quiso golpearse la cabeza con la pared, probablemente aquella información no le incumbía.

"Algo, sí."

"Él nunca me habló de ti." Temo alzó ambas cejas y de pronto un mal estar se acento en su estómago.

"Estamos igual, nunca te mencionó."

"Lo siento, no quise que sonara-"

"Guárdate los comentarios. Realmente no importan mucho ahora. Mi novio está ahí dentro debatiéndose entre sí quedarse en esta vida o marcharse, créeme que lo demás ahorita no tiene importancia."

Cuauhtémoc se marchó dejando a Bruno con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro, sin embargo, sabía que el castaño tenía razón; que Aristóteles se mejorara era lo importante, así que también se retiró de ahí... sin darse cuenta que mientras ellos tenían aquella conversación el rizado en la habitación movía un par de dedos mostrando una ligera reacción.


	6. Capítulo 6

Esa mañana en el hospital solo se encontraban los padres de Aristóteles Córcega, su novio y Bruno Aguilar.

Una semana había transcurrido de aquella extraña plática de los jóvenes, vale mencionarse que después de eso la situación se puso un poco incómoda entre ellos dos. Ciertamente se sentía una extraña tensión entre ellos. Algunas personas como lo eran Julieta y Amapola se habían percatado de eso y ambas sabían muy bien el por qué.

"Suegrita, ¿Se le ofrece algo de la cafetería?" Temo siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que se le ofreciera a Polita.

"No pequeño muchas gracias." El joven López asintió con la cabeza para después volver a acomodarse en el sillón que ya se había vuelto como su cama debido a que las últimas semanas más había pasado el tiempo ahí que en su propia casa.

"Deberías ir a descansar, Cuauhtémoc. Haz estado aquí desde anoche." Para Temo fue demasiado extraño que el señor Audifaz le dirigiera la palabra pues desde el accidente solo se había enfocado en hacer como si no existiera, aunque para bien o para mal a Temo no le importaba.

"No se preocupe, señor. Estoy bien. No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que no vea mejora en Ari."

"Pues eso va a ser muy pronto."

Aquella voz hizo que todos los ahí presente se levantaran de su lugar, exceptuando a Bruno quien se encontraba dormido. Él también había pasado la noche entera con ellos.

"¿A qué se refiere doctor?" A Amapola casi se le salía el corazón; esperaba que aquellas palabras significaran lo que ella pensaba.

"Hemos retirado la entubación de Aristóteles pues ha estado mostrando pequeñas reacciones, su mano izquierda ha presentado ligeros movimientos. No habíamos querido decirles por miedo a que se trataran de simples espasmos que son muy comunes, pero gracias a Dios no fue así. También hemos disminuido el medicamento y estamos sacándolo del coma, estaremos esperando a que recobre el conocimiento, pero imagino que les gustaría estar ahí."

Las tres personas que se encontraban frente al doctor Reynoso gritaron de la alegría, todo indicaba que Aristóteles iba por buen camino. El grito fue tan escandaloso que despertaron a Bruno quien por el susto cayó al suelo parándose de inmediato.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Ari está bien?"

"Sí." Fue Temo quien respondió. "Todo parece indicar que pronto despertará del coma."

En un impulso Bruno corrió y abrazó a Temo pues aquellas sí que eran buenas noticias. Un poco apenado después de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se separó de él, ambos compartieron una sonrisa. En aquel momento nada importaba más que el hecho de que pronto Aristóteles estaría con ellos.

"Chicos vamos." Audifaz apuró a ambos chicos y estos reaccionaron rápidamente siguiéndole los pasos.

.

.

.

Cuatro pares de ojos estaban al pendiente del rizado, hace al menos cinco minutos habían entrado a la habitación. Amapola y Audifaz se encontraban a los costados de su hijo, mientras Temo y Bruno permanecían al frente de la camilla... Entonces lo notaron. Aristóteles comenzaba a parpadear ligeramente.

Temo vio en cámara lenta como su novio abría sus bonitos ojos lentamente y sintió como el aire por fin se hacía presente en sus pulmones. Verlo despierto es lo que añoraba desde hace semanas... y ahí estaba viendo todo con un rostro confundido.

"Mamá." Fue la primera palabra que Ari pronunció y todo parecía estar en orden, todo parecía estar bien. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"Estamos en el hospital, mi Ari." Por el rostro de Polita corrían gruesas lagrimas con la diferencia que estas eran de felicidad.

"Ah."

"¿Estás bien hijo?"

"Sí Pa, solo me duele un poco la cabeza."

"Como no, si santo golpazo te metiste idiota." Aristóteles enfocó su vista en la persona que había pronunciado aquello pues la voz se le hizo conocida.

"¡Bruno!" A Temo le dolió un poco la alegría que su novio mostró al ver al otro chico. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías de estar en España estudiando!" Bruno rio ante el comentario, se alegraba al saber que Ari seguía siendo el mismo.

"Bueno, se supone. Pero al idiota de mi mejor amigo se le ocurrió abrirse la cabeza y pues aquí estoy."

"¿Me abrí la cabeza?"

Temo no proceso la pregunta solo deseaba que su novio enfocara sus ojos en él. Y lo consiguió.

"Uh, hola tú." El corazón del ojimarron palpitó dos latidos erráticos. "No te había visto, perdón."

"No te preocupes, Tahi acabas de des-"

"¿Quién eres?" 


	7. Capítulo 7

Einstein dijo que el tiempo es relativo; para cada quien es diferente. No tiene un principio ni un fin, lo es todo y a la vez es no es nada; y así es como Cuauhtémoc López se sentía en ese momento. Se sentía nada.

Todos los presentes giraban su rostro de Temo a Ari y viceversa. Cuauhtémoc sintió como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones. Abría y cerraba la boca en busca de alguna palabra; todos los presentes se encontraban estupefactos... y a Temo se le rompió un poquito su corazón.

"S..s..Soy tu nov... somos amigos."

Polita abrió los ojos sorprendida tras tal afirmación por parte de su yerno, Audifaz y Bruno estaban confundidos. Aristóteles abrió los ojos, frunció el ceño y mordió su labio.

"Mamá." Ari miró a su madre aun con su ceño fruncido.

"¿Si mi Ari? ¿Qué pasa?" Polita sentía una tensión tan grande en la habitación que podía cortarla con solo pasar el dedo.

"¿Temo rompió conmigo y no me acuerdo?"

"¡Aristóteles Córcega!" gritó Amapola. "¡Esas bromas no se hacen!"

"¿Lo de Temo rompiendo conmigo?" sonrió con inocencia.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero Aristóteles. Esas bromas son de muy mal gusto. ¡No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos todos por ti!"

Aristóteles se sintió pequeño ante los gritos de su madre pues él desconocía la situación, lo último que recordaba era venir en las bicicletas, después un golpe y luego todo se volvió negro; y cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos estaba aquí, en el hospital.

Cuauhtémoc por su lado al darse cuenta que todo era una broma de muy mal gusto por parte de novio dejó escapar un llanto menos silencioso, entre aliviado y enojado al mismo tiempo. El aire había vuelto a sus pulmones y todo parecía volver a tener sentido, sin embargo, su llanto no paraba en ningún momento, aunque lo intentara le era casi imposible.

Bruno miró un poquito rezagado toda la situación, pero al ver como el pequeño ojimarron rompía en un llanto, ni siquiera la pensó, sus instintos le decían que necesitaba un abrazo y lo hizo, lo abrazó con fuerza y al hacerlo Temo lloró un poquito más fuerte.

Amapola, Audifaz y Aristóteles observaban la escena; los primeros dos más tranquilos al ver disiparse la tensión que se había creado alrededor de ellos y el ultimo con un ceño fruncido aún más profundo que el que tenía anteriormente. No le gustaba lo que sentía, esa sensación de amargura en la boca de su estómago.

Ari aclaro su garganta.

"Bruno, suelta a mi novio por fa." Aristóteles trató de sonar como si estuviera bromeando, mas no lo logró. Bruno separó a Temo del abrazo y limpio el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas, después despeino su cabello en señal de que todo estaría bien y es que sin saber cómo, una gran necesidad de protegerlo había crecido en él.

"No te conocía tan celoso, Aris." Bruno bromeo y después empujo el cuerpo de Temo hacia la cama de Ari.

"Si bueno, cuando tienes a Temo de novio no lo vuelves a querer soltar. Pero es algo que nunca sabrás, porque es mi novio." Sonrió con altanería.

"Pero si sigues haciendo esas bromas tontas tú también te vas a quedar sin novio." Murmuró Temo con las mejillas sonrojadas por lo dicho por Ari, pero con el ceño fruncido por la broma tonta.

"Perdón, Tahi." Masculló Ari borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. "No lo volveré a hacer."

Para sorpresa de todos Audifaz rompió el momento con una carcajada, verdaderamente alegre.

"Ahora sí que como diría mi consuegro Pancho; ¿Quién manda en la casa?"

Ni Amapola, ni Cuauhtémoc y mucho menos Aristóteles podían asimilar lo que Audifaz había dicho, pues al llamar a Pancho de esa manera quería decir que al fin lo había aceptado, al fin había aceptado su relación.

"Papá." Ari murmuró con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

"Espero que no sea demasiado tarde, hijo." Audifaz se quitó su sobrero y lo colocó en su pecho. "Realmente estoy muy arrepentido de todo lo que te he dicho, no quiero perderte, ni a ti, ni a Arquímedes"

"No es tarde, papá. No lo es." Audifaz se acercó y besó la frente de su hijo. Ari al sentir tal sensación cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento.

El momento se vio interrumpido por la llegada del doctor Reynoso.

"Buenos días Aristóteles, ¿cómo te sientes?"

"Muy bien Doc, me duele la cabeza un poco." Miró con una sonrisa a Temo quien aún se encontraba cerca de él, aunque no lo suficiente como le hubiera gustado. "Un poquito desorientado al principio, pero ahora estoy muy bien."

"Bueno, eso es normal estuviste en coma por unas semanas." Aristóteles abrió la boca asombrado. "Supongo que no te habían dicho nada."

"No, él estaba más preocupado haciendo bromas tontas." Respondió Temo.

" _Tahi_." Ari lo miro con un puchero.

"No me hagas puchero Aristóteles."

El doctor sonrió al ver como el rostro del ojimarron había cambiado, era tan diferente al que observo por casi un mes.

"Me gustaría que te quedaras un par de días más para tenerte en observación y ya después podrás ir a casa con tus padres y tus amigos."

"Ah no, Temo no es mi amigo. Es mi novio doctor." Sonrió orgulloso.

"Muy bien, entonces estarás feliz de saber que tu novio no se separó ni dejo solos a tus padres en ningún momento."

"Eso suena mucho a mi Temo."

"Yo también estuve aquí, Aristóteles." dijo Bruno girando los ojos. "Y vine desde España."

"Si, por supuesto, claro, pero tú no eres mi novio Bruno, que asco."

Temo nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero disfruto muchísimo lo último que su novio había dicho.

"¡Pero soy tu mejor amigo, idiota!"

Aristóteles soltó una carcajada ante la indignación de Bruno que fue seguida por las risas del doctor, sus padres y por ultimo su novio.

"Si, lo que digas, lo que digas."

Temo sonrió al ver la cercanía de ellos dos sin embargo no sintió nada al ver tal intercambio, Bruno no le aseguraba un verdadero rival. ¿Verdad?

Aristóteles aun con la sonrisa en su rostro miró a Temo el cual ya lo estaba viendo de ante mano. Temo le sonrió y ambos al mismo tiempo gesticularon sin hacer ruido lo mismo:

" _Te amo hasta el infinito."_


	8. Capítulo 8

Los días habían transcurrido con tranquilidad, todo parecía volver a su lugar... aunque para Axel todo comenzaba a causarle dudas. ¿Quiénes eran las personas que trataron de atropellarlos? ¿Por qué querían hacerlo? Malditas preguntas que aún no tenían respuesta, sin embargo, el no descansaría hasta llegar al fondo de todo esto.

"Axel ¿Estás bien?" El mayor de los Legorreta Córcega levantó su rostro hacia el pequeño castaño.

"Sip. Sólo estaba pensando." Sonrió para tranquilizarlo... o ¿para tranquilizarse él? "¿Cómo está mi primo?"

"Bien, muy bien. Lo dieron de alta ésta mañana."

"Eso sí que es una buena noticia. ¿Por qué no fuiste?" A Axel le parecía extraño que Temo no lo hubiera acompañado ese día, pues el mes que había pasado en el hospital no se había separado de él; y cuando lo hacía, lo hacía obligado para tomar una ducha y comer. El mayor observó cómo antes de ofrecerle una sonrisa una ligera mueca apareció en su rostro.

"Me dijo ya que estaba en su casa."

Cuauhtémoc no dijo nada más y subió a su habitación. Justo en ese momento Axel se dio cuenta que Temo se miraba un poco desanimado; el estar en casa a las tres de la tarde y en pijama se lo confirmaba.

.

.

.

La familia Córcega Castañeda estaba por fin en casa. Aristóteles había sido dado de alta esa misma mañana cuando despertó y nada podía ser más grato que eso. Después de estar una semana postrado en esa cama y levantarse a caminar un par de veces, estar en su casa en un lugar donde se sentía cómodo y en paz era realmente increíble.

Lo primero que Aris observó cuando entró a su pequeño departamento fue que el lugar estaba lleno de globos y serpentinas por doquier. Una gran sonrisa se instaló en sus labios y su rostro se iluminó cual ángel.

"¡Bienvenido a casa Ari!"

Juan Pablo, Julieta, Linda, Dani y Bruno se encontraban en su pequeña sala y un gran letrero de bienvenida se extendía a lo largo de ésta.

"¡Gracias primos, Bruno!" Aristóteles sonrió aún más grande a verlos a todos. "Que buena sorpresa se rifaron!"

"Me llevo el crédito de todo, primo" Linda colocó sus brazos en sus caderas y sonrió solo como ella sabía hacerlo.

"Me lo imaginé."

Toda la familia rio. El ver a Aristóteles feliz y de vuelta en casa era realmente un gran motivo para celebrar.

Polita y Juan Pablo intercambiaron una sonrisa... Juan Pablo sabía mejor que nadie la manera en que se sentía su tía pues el mismo había pasado por algo similar con Julieta en el campamento de la escuela algunos meses atrás.

Para Bruno ver feliz a su mejor amigo significaba el cielo... porque recordaba aquel niño de catorce años un poco solitario; pero nada quedaba de ese niño... hoy Aristóteles era alguien totalmente diferente. Se preguntaba dónde estaría el novio de Ari, Temo. Aquel chico había estado pegado a él casi 24/7 desde que lo conoció. A lo mejor llegaría más tarde...

Nunca llegó.  
  
  


.

.

.

Esa noche Temo recibió un mensaje de WhatsApp y esperando que fuera su novio abrió de prisa la aplicación. 

No. No era su novio.

La verdad era que Aristóteles no se había comunicado con él en todo el día, solo le avisó que había sido dado de alta...y eso fue hasta un par de horas después. Más nunca le dijo que fuera a verlo... ¿Qué _es esa sensación de vacío en el pecho? ¿Por qué me duele?_


	9. Capítulo 9

Aristóteles había pasado un día grandioso en compañía de toda su familia, estar de regreso en su hogar le había cambiado por completo el ánimo, pues los pasados días realmente fueron cansados, ya que, a cada momento iba alguien a preguntarle sobre su estado... aunque fuera por su bien estar, estaba hartándose un poquitito.

Cuando aún se encontraba internado en el hospital, sus primos, Linda y Axel habían ido a visitarlo y le llevaron gran variedad de dulces... también el Licenciado Rey, pero volviendo a sus primos, ellos le habían contado como fue que sucedieron las cosas y como era que la habían pasado mientras él estaba en coma. Para el rizado descubrir que fue un verdadero atentado contra sus personas fue sorprendente, realmente no sabía quién podía odiarlos tanto como para querer _matarlos_.

.

.

.

Aristóteles se sentía un poco mal por no haber pasado el día con Cuauhtémoc, él no había ido a su pequeño festejo... realmente si le dio un poco de tristeza darse cuenta que entre las caras que se encontraban en su hogar, no estuviera la de su hermoso novio... aunque debe de aceptar que probablemente también fue culpa de él por no pedirle que lo acompañara a casa y también por avisarle después de ya haber sido dado de alta... pero realmente su mente se nubló por la euforia de que volvería a ver a su hermanito menor y estaría en casa con su madre... y también que su papá se mostraba interesado de nuevo en él y lo aceptaba, eran realmente miles de sensaciones que recorrían su pequeño cuerpo de 17 años que por una vez quiso mostrarse egoísta y disfrutar el momento con sus padres... claro que no contaba con la bienvenida que le prepararían sus primos y Bruno...

Aristóteles se encontraba realmente muy feliz de que su mejor amigo estuviera de nuevo en Oaxaca, pero le hacía sentir mal el hecho de que dejó sus estudios por culpa de él... aunque Bruno le dijera que no podía estar en ningún otro lugar y le explicara que podía pedir de nuevo el cambio a la universidad de Oaxaca, Ari sabia de primera mano que estudiar en España siempre fue algo que Bruno soñó y que él lo dejara por estar ahí con él, no le sabía bien... pero pues, amigos tercos, sí señor.

Aristóteles de pronto suspiro. Y tomo su celular para mandarle un mensaje a su novio.

El rizado de pronto se encontró pensando en Temo y Bruno al mismo tiempo y recordaba aquella extraña sensación que sintió cuando vio a ambos dándose un abrazo reconfortante cuando había despertado... fue una sensación extraña en su estómago y en su corazón... y le dolía, realmente le dolía el darse cuenta que...no sabía muy bien que había sido aquello, ni por quién.  
  
  
  


¿Bruno o Temo?


	10. Capítulo 10

Un día comenzaba para el cuarto hijo de Pancho López. Aquella mañana, al abrir los ojos, Temo se sintió demasiado optimista, sentía que aquel día sería mejor que el anterior; y parecía que comenzaba bien el día pues al tomar su celular vio el mensaje que su rizado novio había dejado para él. Una sonrisa asomó pos su rostro y procedió a responderle.

A sabiendas de que para su novio aún era muy temprano, tomó un cambio de ropa y se dirigió al baño a tomarse una ducha.

La lluvia artificial caía por su cuerpo, la temperatura ajustada a su gusto y perdimos a Temo por lo menos diez minutos.

.

.

.

Cuando el ojimarron salió de la ducha (muy a su pesar, déjenlo aclarar), secando su cabello con una toalla, observó como una luz parpadeaba en su celular indicándole que tenía una nueva notificación. Sin apuro camino hacia el y lo tomo en mano, colocó su dedo en el identificador de huella y el celular fue desbloqueado; al hacerlo en la pantalla se vio el motivo de la luz parpadeante, su novio había contestado su mensaje casi al instante.

El optimismo de Temo seguía aumentando, se apresuró a colocarse sus vans negro. Se miró en el espejo para ver si su outfit se miraba bien y después salió de su habitación con suerte y su padre aun estaría en casa y le podía dar un pequeño aventón al edificio Córcega y se abstenía de pedir un Uber.

.

.

.

El rizado despertó casi de inmediato al escuchar la notificación de su celular más sabiendo que era su novio quien le había texteado. Sonrió sin darse cuenta... su novio le hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido... al menos no tan intensamente. Miro la última conexión de su novio y sabiendo que siempre tomaba una ducha al despertar, hizo lo mismo.

Cuando salió del aquella refrescante ducha su celular volvió a timbrar y nunca lo admitiría, pero casi corrió a su encuentro. Intercambiaron un par de mensajes y después se apresuró a buscar que ponerse, quería verse realmente bien para él.

Exactamente diez minutos después su puerta fue tocada un par de veces y de nuevo, nunca lo admitiría, pero corrió a ella y cuando llegó se acomodó un poco la ropa y la alisó, también peino (o despeino como quieran verlo) su cabello, después, como si no hubiera corrido segundos atrás, abrió la puerta y al hacerlo el aire abandonó sus pulmones de manera instantánea, su novio se caracterizaba por utilizar camisas siempre y eso era algo que a Aristóteles siempre le había gustado de él.

"Wow." Sin querer aquella monosílaba salió de la boca del rizado, Temo se miraba muy apuesto con aquellos pantalones negros ajustados en los lugares correctos, sus vans negras y aquella camisola blanca que le hacía ver mucho más apuesto de lo que ya era. Ari pensó que definitivamente quería ver a su novio de color blanco más seguido y sin esperarlo su mente viajó al altar.

Por su parte, Temo también se había quedado sin palabras, su novio se miraba realmente más guapo de lo normal, portaba al igual que él, un pantalón negro con unos zapatos que probablemente serían nuevos ya que nunca se los había visto(más tarde se enteraría que Bruno se los trajo de España), una camiseta negra y sobre ella una camisa verde militar que llevaba abierta y con las mangas colocadas por sobre sus codos.

"Wow para ti también."

Los novios se quedaron viendo unos instantes, pues cada quien admiraba la belleza del contrario.

"Te ves realmente muy guapo, Tahi." Cuauhtémoc sonrió en grande mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas.

"Pues si _ayashú._ " Ahora le toco sonreír al mayor y negó con la cabeza una poco apenado. Después sin pensarlo atrajo a su novio en un abrazo, pasándole sus manos por las caderas y pegándolo a su pecho. Temo al verse encerrado en un abrazo colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ari.

"Necesitaba con urgencia esto." Murmuro Ari en el oído de su novio. "Te extrañé."

Temo abrazó con más fuerza a su novio pues el peso de la ausencia del mes pasado no desaparecía por completo, temía que después de todo, esto fuera solo un bonito sueño y Ari aun no despertaba.

"Yo te extrañé más."

.

.

.

Después del rico desayuno en el restaurante favorito de ambos, se dirigieron a la plaza donde se encontraba su banca. Aristóteles siempre ha dicho que la confianza es muy importante en una relación, así se lo enseñó su madre. Por lo que hablaría con Temo del día anterior.

"Hay algo que tengo que contarte, Tahi." Ari tomo asiento en la banca y atrajo a su novio cerca de sí.

"Lo imaginé cuando vi que venias hacia acá." Temo no mostraba los nervios, pero por dentro estaba temiendo lo peor.

"Si... es importante."

"Desembucha, Tahi."

Aristóteles le contó a su novio sobre lo egoísta que quiso ser al solo querer pasar tiempo con sus padres y con su hermano y que por eso no le había pedido que lo acompañara en el hospital... también le contó sobre la fiesta de bienvenida que sus primos le habían organizado... se sinceró con él y le dijo que el realmente no sabía de esa fiesta pero que realmente estuvo esperando a que apareciera... y que se decepciono un poquito cuando no lo hizo. Le contó que Bruno también estuvo ahí y que la tarde la había pasado mayormente con él... pero no solamente le dijo eso, sino también aquella sensación que sintió cuando los vio a ellos dos abrazados... aquel mal estar que se instaló en su estómago y la duda del por que o quién había pasado. El rizado terminó de contarle todo al ojimarron y éste último se quedó verdaderamente serio y aun en shock por lo último que su novio le había dicho... pues el hecho de querer pasar tiempo con su familia le parecía justo. Tal vez él lo haría alguna vez también... pero respecto a lo de Bruno... eso era diferente.

El mayor observo como los ojitos de su novio se fueron llenando de lágrimas y un dolor punzante se instaló en su corazón al darse cuenta que, efectivamente acaba de romper su promesa de nunca hacerle daño.

"Temo..." El ojinegro ni siquiera supo que decir cuando la primer lagrima rodó por la mejilla del menor.

"¿Te gusta Bruno?"


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Bruno sabía que pronto tendría que decidir realmente en si volvía a España o se quedaba en Oaxaca. Para él, el estudiar en España siempre había sido un sueño y el poder lograrlo lo llenaba de una satisfacción inmensa, por otra parte, estar de regreso en Oaxaca le hacía tener sentimientos encontrados... aquí había muchos motivos por los cuales quedarse, estaba su madre, su hermano Hugo y sabiendo que Julieta no se iría de nuevo a África era un motivo significativo por el cual quedarse. Extrañaba mucho a sus hermanos.

 **"** ¿En que piensa mi terroncito de azúcar?" Catalina observó cómo su hijo se perdía en sus pensamientos y conociéndolo a veces eso no era una buena señal.

"En mis estudios." Catalina alzó ambas cejas en señal de que podía seguir hablando. "Estoy realmente debatiéndome en si regresar a España o quedarme aquí y estudiar en la universidad de Oaxaca."

Catalina sonrió para sí misma porque de verdad que no habría cosa mejor que tener a sus tres hijos de vuelta en la ciudad y poder verlos a diario, pero sabía que esa decisión tenía que tomarla Bruno... fuera cual fuera la decisión ella lo apoyaría. Se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba sentada y se acercó a su hijo menor, se postró justo a su lado y lo haló hacia ella en un abrazo, Bruno se dejó hacer sintiéndose de nuevo un niño pequeño.

"Sea cual sea tu decisión nosotros te apoyaremos mi amor. Mientras las cosas las hagas porque tú lo quieres, porque tú lo deseas y no por otras personas, estará bien."

Bruno sabía el significado de aquellas palabras, por lo que a sabiendas de lo que ella opinaría se confesó.

"Puede que también lo esté dudando por una persona, ma."

.

.

.

"Temo..." El ojinegro ni siquiera supo que decir cuando la primer lagrima rodó por la mejilla del menor.

"¿Te gusta Bruno?"

El mayor boqueo ante la pregunta de su novio ¿qué si le gustaba Bru...? ¿¡Qué!?

"¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!" Aristóteles hizo una mueca de desagrado al por fin poder procesar la pregunta de su novio. "¡Claro que no, Cuauhtémoc"

A Temo el aire le volvía de nuevo a su cuerpecito, sin embargo, su corazón aún se sentía un poquito lastimado.

"¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes por quien lo sentiste?" Aristóteles se acercó más a su novio quien se había separado de él cuando comenzó a decirle lo que tenía en mente. Tomo ambas mejillas de su novio y limpio con delicadeza sus lágrimas.

"Primero que nada, Cuauhtémoc López, te amo hasta el infinito ¿sí? No hay nadie más que tú." Aristóteles tomo las manos de su novio y las entrelazó con las suyas. "A lo que me refería y tal vez no me supe cómo explicar es que, o sea, Bruno fue muy importante para mi hace un poco más de un año... cuando tú y yo aún no nos conocíamos él fue mi asesor y me ayudo un montón a estudiar, fue mi tutor y después se hizo mi amigo. Fue el primer amigo que tuve y definitivamente lo quiero mucho y me da miedo que después de todo el único amigo que tengo aparte de ti, me cambie o algo así. Aunque sí, lo acepto que es guapo y ..." El ojinegro vio como el rostro de su novio se endureció. "pero él no es gay, Tahi."

"Entonces si fuera gay si te gustara."

"¡Temo no!" Aristóteles sostuvo con más fuerza las manos de su novio. "Si Bruno fuera gay no cambia nada lo que yo siento por ti ¿entiendes eso? No se trata de si Bruno es gay o no, se trata de que fuiste tú quien se robó mi corazón, fuiste tú quien logró abrirme los ojos, fuiste tú quien me hizo conocer el amor de una manera diferente y fue de ti de quién yo me enamore perdidamente ¿lo captas? No hay nadie más que solamente tú." Ari se acercó más a su novio y colocó sus frentes juntas para después proceder a darle un pequeño beso esquimal. "Me da miedo que tú dejes de amarme a mí. Que te des cuenta que hay alguien mejor que yo, que lo hay."

"No he amado a nadie como te amo a ti, mi amor. No quiero amar a nadie que no seas tú, y no hay nadie mejor que tú para mí, Aristóteles Córcega, eres mi complemento y somos Aristemo ¿recuerdas?"

"Te amo hasta el infinito, Tahi."

Aristóteles abrazó con fuerza a su novio dejando atrás las dudas entre ellos pues ambos sabían que se amaban. Se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos, acercaron su rostro para compartir una pequeña presión de labios. Aquel sería su primer beso de muchos...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


No muy lejos de donde nuestros niños se encontraban, estaba el causante de sus futuras batallas... y por qué no, también de sus lágrimas.

"Los voy a destruir y voy a comenzar contigo, Cuauhtémoc."


	12. Capítulo

**Capítulo 12**

Volver a la escuela le fue difícil a Aristóteles, pues si de por sí el sentía que no era bueno en las clases ni en ninguna materia, darse cuenta que efectivamente la vida había seguido para todos los demás si le sentó de golpe, más cuando las clases de matemáticas iban tan avanzadas.

"Ahora chicos la formula general se la tienen que aprender de memoria porque vendrá en el examen de fin de parcial ¿Esta bien?" un coro de 'síes' se escucharon y Ari solo trago saliva. "¿Alguien que quiera decirme cómo es la fórmula y se gana punto en la calificación final? Claro solamente si está bien" Por supuesto que nuestro pequeño ojimarron alzó su mano para participar, matemáticas era una de sus clases preferidas. "A ver Temo."

_"Equis es igual a menos b más/menos la raíz cuadrada de b al cuadro menos cuatro a c sobre dos a"_

Aristóteles solo miraba a su novio con cara de circunstancias ¿Cómo se iba a aprender eso? Si de por si él era malísimo para las matemáticas.

"Muy bien Temo, punto extra."

Aristóteles se siente perdido.

.

.

.

Temo se dio cuenta desde que salió de las clases que su novio estaba ido en sus pensamientos y en su rostro se notaba claramente que algo le molestaba y al ojimaron le causaba conflicto que el rizado no le comentara nada.

"Amor" Temo apretó un poco la mano que sostenía, sin embargo, no hubo reacción por el contrario. "¡Ari!"

Aristóteles lo negaría siempre, pero el soltó un grito un poco agudo y de la misma impresión soltó una risa nerviosa. Temo lo observo con una sonrisa en sus labios y después de que su novio recuperara un poco su cordura hablo con él.

"Te estoy hablando. Tahi"

Ari le regalo una sonrisa apenada a su novio.

"¿Qué pasa, mi amor?"

"Eso es lo que quiero saber. ¿Qué te pasa? Desde que salimos de clase estas ido. Me abandonaste aquí en la tierra."

"Perdon, Tahi." No quería admitirlo, pero realmente a Ari le daba un poco de pena confesarle a su novio que necesitaba un poco de ayuda en el ámbito escolar, su novio era un ser humano muy inteligente y el a su lado no era ni la mitad de lo que Temo era. "Solo se me es difícil adaptarme de nuevo a la escuela. No quiero que creas que soy un tonto aunque lo sea, lo que pasa es que... o sea, no comprendo mucho de lo que están viendo... necesito un poco de ayuda... tutorías tal vez."

A Temo le causo ternura ver a su novio dudar un poco en decirle lo que le pasaba y también le lleno de amor el corazón darse cuenta que, aunque Aristóteles estaba apenado, le contó lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

"Puedo ayudarte, si así lo quieres" murmuró el castaño acercándose un poco a su novio. Le tomo de la mejilla y Ari en busca de más tacto inclinó su cabeza hacia la mano de su novio.

"Creo que es me serviría mucho, gracias Temo." Aris sonrió cuando vio a su pequeño castaño sonreir. Temo acerco su rostro al del rizado y rogó al cielo que nadie los interrumpiera. El mayor, al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su novio, lo encontró a medio camino y unió sus labios con los del contrario. No era su primer beso, pero siempre se sentía como si lo fuera. Los pequeños burritos que brincaban de aquí para allá en su estómago siempre se hacian presentes. Movieron un poco los labios, profundizando aquel beso. Se separaron poco a poco y se miraron a los ojos, sin necesidad de palabras se sonrieron volviéndose a tomar de las manos y siguieron su camino al edificio Córcega.

.

.

.

Un silencio cómodo acompañaba a nuestros niños, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos.

Por la mente de Ari pasaba la clase de matemáticas de esa misma mañana, en como realmente se había sentido muy torpe y poco digno de Temo. Su novio siempre había demostrado sus habilidades para la escuela, era un chico responsable y demasiado inteligente, al contrario de el, que siempre andaba dejando las cosas para lo último y sus notas eran pésimas aun antes del accidente. En serio que necesitaba esas tutorías, para demostrarse así mismo y a Temo que el también podía ser inteligente. Una idea brillo en su mente, le pediría ayuda también a Bruno para estudiar, con la ayuda de él y con la de Temo pronto aprendería y podría demostrarse a él mismo y al resto que si era digno de estar con Cuauhtémoc López Torres.

Por otro lado, nuestro pequeño ojimarron venia pensando las diferentes estrategias que podría utilizar para ayudar a su novio, en los temas que podría enseñarle primero para que no se le hicieran tan difíciles los temas siguientes. Podía pedirle un poco de ayuda a Grecia, para que lo orientará un poco y le proporcionará una pequeña guía de estudio para ayudar a su novio. Incluso también podía pedirle ayuda a Susana, ella era una verdadera _Máster_ en las matemáticas.

El edificio Córcega se hizo presente ante sus ojos, comenzaron una conversación de un segundo a otro, Temo dijo algo sobre si mirabas el sol directamente, probablemente observarias a Mercurio, en un pequeño círculo y como Temo lo dijo, Ari le creyó. Ari le compartió que le gustaría ir a la playa y buscar pequeños cangrejos de noche.

Aquellas pláticas hacían de su relación una relación cómoda, hermosa, llena de pequeños momentos que se volvían todo cuando se trataba de ellos dos.

Entraron al edificio e iban apenas por el piso donde anteriormente había vivido el joven López cuando escucharon una voz que sin duda pertenecía a Bruno. Temo sujetó fuerte la mano de su novio para que se detuviera.

"Es que no entendés, Julieta" decía la voz de Bruno.

"¿Qué es la parte que no entiendo según tu?" Pregunto Julieta, quien sin duda se encontraba molesta por alguna cosa. De pronto los chicos se sentían incómodos de estar escuchando aquella conversación que definitivamente era privada.

"Estoy enamorado" Julieta dejó escapar un suspiro, de pronto todo se volvía más complicado. "Siempre he estado enamorado, pensé que yéndome lejos podía apagar esto que siento..."

" Sabes que está en una relación, Bruno." Ante los ojos de Julieta volvía a estar aquel mocoso de trece años que siempre la miraban con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos, aquellos ojitos la miraban ahora llenos de melancolía. "¿Vas a destruir su felicidad?"

"Yo... " Bruno ni siquiera podía completar lo que quería decir, porque realmente no sabía que decir.

"No sabes cuánto batallaron para estar juntos." Julieta se acercó a Bruno y posicionó su mano en el brazo del contrario.

"Lo sé, me lo dijo pero yo..."

"¿Pero tú?..." Julieta alzó sus cejas en señal de espera.

"Yo realmente, realmente estoy enamorado." Murmuró abrazando a su hermana. "Quiero luchar contra quien sea para que me ame también a mí."

Julieta no supo que decir, solo abrazo de vuelta a su hermano tratando de mostrarle su apoyo. Se separaron del abrazo y entraron de vuelta al departamento de los padres de Robert antes de que alguien los viera. Sin darse cuenta que un pequeño castaño tenía el corazón acelerado y un nudo en su garganta.

Él no soltaría a Ari para nada, pero si Ari quería irse le dejaría libre.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo** 13

Un aire de tensión se sentía al rededor de Temo y Ari cuando entraron al departamento del mayor. 

El buen humor de Temo había disminuido a gran cantidad y no era de extrañarse, Bruno había dejado en claro que iba a luchar por lo que sentía y por quien amaba; el castaño estaba seguro que se trataba de su novio.

Ari, por el contrario no le había causado nada escuchar aquella conversación pues no sabía de quién se trataba pero tenia una sospecha; y realmente dudaba que hablara de el ¿Verdad?, pero sabía que por la mente del castaño ya estarían pasando mil pensamientos distintos y podía apostar a que el final de cada uno de ellos era el yéndose con alguien más, con Bruno en este caso.

"Deja de pensar, Temo. Hasta acá escucho a tu ratoncito jadeando."

En otra ocasión, Temo probablemente hubiera reído, mas no hoy.

"Es que ya lo escuchaste, Aristóteles" Temo miró a su novio a los ojos "él está dispuesto a luchar por ti. Siempre ha estado enamorado de ti"

"Él no está enamorado de mi, Cuauhtémoc" Ari rodó los ojos "¿Por qué piensas eso? Bruno no es gay."

"Tú tampoco lo eras, Aristóteles."

Ari no sabía porque, pero aquello lo había ofendido un poco.

"Tú mejor que nadie sabe que no te conviertes" dijo haciendo comillas con las manos "en gay de un día a otro. No es como que dices: mañana seré gay. Tú sabes que se nace con ello. Yo nací siendo así, solo que no sabía quien era."

Aristóteles había alzado un poco la voz porque no le gustaba por dónde iba aquella conversación, se sentía como cuando Yolo había llegado al edificio trayendo aquellos momentos de tensión y de peleas entre ellos.

"No es lo que trataba de decir."

"Pues es lo que diste a entender ¿Volvió tu inseguridad Temo? ¿Estás dudando de mi de nuevo?" Temo boqueo en busca de una respuesta, pero no encontró ninguna. Quería negar, el no dudaba de Ari, para nada. "Porque está pasando lo mismo que cuando Yolo llegó al edificio. Son tus mismos argumentos."

"A diferencia que a Bruno si lo conoces y tienes historia con él." El rizado sintió como su corazón se oprimió ante aquello. No podían estar pasando por eso de nuevo.

"¿Estás diciendo que como a Bruno si lo conozco te voy a dejar y me iré con él?" Temo se quedó callado y para Aristóteles eso fue una afirmación. "No puedo creerlo Cuauhtémoc"

"Ari..."

"No Temo, basta." Lo interrumpió "no quiero discutir, no por lo mismo otra vez. El otro día te dejé claro que a mí no me interesa Bruno en lo más mínimo. No lo veo de es manera."

"¿Pero y si el a ti si?"

"¡No me importa, demonios!" Ari explotó en cólera "Métete en esa hermosa cabecita que tienes, que te amo solo a ti. Mis ojos sólo están dirigidos a ti y mi corazón te pertenece a ti."

"Lo siento Ari"

"Deberías" murmuró Ari acercándose a su novio y envolviéndolo en un abrazo, dejó besos en su coronilla. "Ni siquiera a de estar hablando de mi"

"¿Entonces de quién?"

Ari negó con la cabeza y dejó un beso en la comisura de los labios del castaño.

"Ya te darás cuenta."

Temo trato de reprochar, pero su novio lo impidió besando sus labios, un beso que prometía ser pequeño, un solo rose de labios terminó por ser una pequeña competencia en quien dominaba el beso. No tenían mucha experiencia, pero habían _practicado_ un par de veces después de su primer beso.

Aquel beso pudo haber subido un poco de tono y de no ser por el celular del castaño sonando, no sabríamos hasta donde habrían llegado. Las hormonas en un par de adolescentes enamorados bien podría llevarlos a una situación comprometedora.

"Contesta" murmuró Ari besando la mejilla de Temo y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de menor.

"Dame chanza, _menso_ " Temo río; con su novio en esa posición no podía realmente contestar. Ari se alejó refunfuñando. Temo contesto aquella vídeo llamada y cuando Ari supiera de quién se trataba probablemente se molestaría un poquito más.

"Hola Diego"

Ari volteó a ver a su novio con la boca entre abierta esa _diva_ había interrumpido un buen momento con su novio.

" _Veo que interrumpí algo importante_ "

"No, que va" murmuró Temo en respuesta.

" _Claro, dile eso a tus labios hinchados, tu sonrojo y que Aristóteles está detrás de ti_ _matándome con la mirada y que por cierto también tiene los labios hinchados_ "

"Si bueno, ¿Ya vas a colgar?" Ari fulminó a Diego con la mirada.

" _No. ¿Cómo estás, por cierto?"_ Diego sonrió en respuesta, para eso había marcado a Temo; para preguntarle cómo estaba su novio.

"Bien. Adaptándome, a veces me siento extraño." Murmuró con sinceridad el mayor. A decir verdad no le caía mal Diego, no mucho al menos. Habían logrado crear una buena relación de _amienemigos_ entre ellos. "Es como si dormí un día y de pronto ya habían pasado semanas"

" _Espero que pronto te sientas cómodo de nuevo._ "

Ari sonrió en agradecimiento y se despidió del ojos verdes dejando un beso en la coronilla de Temo para que éste pudiera platicar con tranquilidad con su mejor amigo.

El rizado se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un almuerzo para el castaño y para él. La discusión rondaba por su mente y realmente necesitaba que su novio se diera cuenta que no había nadie más que él. Pero de alguna u otra manera la incertidumbre le comía la cabeza.  
  


¿Y si Bruno _sí_ estaba hablando de él? 


	14. Capítulo 14

_Días después_

Guido se encontraba en su oficina en la mezcalería, el suyo Nonno acababa de salir de ahí. El italiano menor no podía negar que quería muchísimo a Massimo Mussi, pero sabía que en el fondo de su corazón lo culpaba por la muerte de sus padres... y lejos no andaba de la realidad.

El joven veinteañero buscaba la manera de vengarse de Cuauhtémoc López, aquel pequeño _ragazzo_ le había ocasionado malestares, por su culpa había caído en una estúpida broma y a base de eso quedo en evidencia frente a todos los _bambinos_ y el bien sabía que la curiosidad mato al gato.

Tomo su celular en mano y precedió a mandarle un mensaje a Luigi, tenía que planear muy bien su próximo movimiento y sabía cuál era el punto de quiebre del joven López... sus pequeños hermanitos.

.

.

.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer eso?"

Luigi comenzaba a dudar sobre las acciones de Guido, estaban hablando de un par de niños de nueve años.

"Sí, _imbecille_. De alguna manera ese niño tiene que pagar, sus hermanos son su punto más frágil."

Guido estaba fuera de la escuela "Abraham Lincoln" esperando la salida de los niños López. Todo parecía ir a su manera, todo estaba saliéndole bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sin querer, cuando fue a visitar a Daniela y a los trillizos esa misma mañana, había escuchado decir a Doña Blanca que ese día los niños regresarían solos al edificio en compañía de Cuauhtémoc y Aristóteles. El italiano no pudo más que sonreír internamente, su plan comenzaba ese mismo día.

"Avanzare y estacionare el carro más adelante, si nos quedamos aquí es más sencillo que puedan reconocernos." Dijo Luigi sintiéndose resignado ante la locura de su amigo Guido.

"Si, sí. Tienes razón." Guido se mostraba muy entusiasmado ante lo que estaba por suceder.

El italiano mayor arranco el auto a un par de cuadras más delante de la escuela, sabía que por ahí pasarían y nada podía salir mejor, aquella calle era muy poco transitada. Esta vez el auto era uno más pequeño, habían abandonado la camioneta días después del _accidente_ del joven Córcega, por lo que hoy manejaban un pequeño Chevrolet Beat negro mate sin placas.

No mucho después de haber estacionado el auto, pudieron observar como la tropa Unidos venían directamente a su dirección. Guido y Luigi intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y se colocaron sus máscaras de payasos. Los mellizos comenzaron a correr alejándose de a poco del resto de sus amigos; el menor de los Mussi no podía negar que todo se le estaba presentando en bandeja de plata. Hasta que vio a Yolo, ella venía con ellos.

"No puedes dudar ahora, Guido."

"Lo sé."

Entonces todo paso muy rápido para Temo. Un segundo venía riendo ante las ocurrencias de sus pequeños hermanos y de sus amigos y al otro estaba corriendo a socorrer a los mellizos. Porque los vio, vio aquellas horrorosas mascaras de nuevo, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo por completo. El los toco, toco por un segundo a sus hermanos antes de sentir un golpe en la cara y a Aristóteles forcejeando con el secuestrador. Con los ojos borrosos observo como Ari era golpeado de igual manera y en esos segundos los payasos aprovecharon para subir a sus calcomanías al carro. El que iba de copiloto dirigió su mirada a él y con su mano hizo una seña de despedida. En sus ojos se mostraba la burla.

.

.

.

Horas después estaban en el edificio Córcega, en el departamento de los padres de Juan Pablo. Aristóteles abrazaba a su madre y a su hermanito Arquímedes buscando protección. Pancho mantenía a Temo en sus brazos, abrazándolo de forma protectora, no dejando que nadie lo separara de él. Habían llamado a las autoridades y ellos habían hecho un recorrido por la zona donde fueron interceptados por aquellos hombres y ahora estaban ahí en espera de alguna señal. Los oficiales les habían comentado que levantarían un acta y que los seguirían buscando hasta dar con ellos.

Yolo abrazaba a sus hermanos mientras Ernesto Rey la abrazaba a ella, todos estaban asustados y preocupados. El timbre resonó ante el silencio del departamento y todos se miraron entre sí. Juan Pablo fue quien se separó de su Oppa para abrir la puerta y al hacerlo se encontró con Guido, Axel y Bruno. Los tres tenían un rostro de preocupación, Juan Pablo se hizo a un lado dejándolos pasar, Axel rápidamente se fue al lado de Linda, Bruno fue y abrazo a su hermana y se sentó con ella dedicándole una mirada a Aristóteles quien le regalo una ligera sonrisa. Guido fue con Daniela que sostenía a Gabriel en brazos, beso la coronilla del bebe, mientras miraba de soslayo a Yolotl y ella lo miraba a él.

"Voy a salir a buscarlos" Guido hablo en voz alta "enseñar fotos de ellos, no sé."

"Si, yo te acompaño" secundo Axel "No puedo quedarme aquí simplemente y no hacer nada."

"También me uno" Tercio Neto "son mi familia ahora y también quiero ayudar. Solo les encargo a mis hijos."

"Voy con ustedes." hablo Bruno "Entre más seamos más lugares vamos a cubrir."

Pancho estuvo a punto de decir que él también se uniría a sus amigos, pero el abrazo de Temo se hizo más intenso en el por lo que capto la indirecta. No podía dejarlo solo, no ahora. En su lugar, Juan Roberto Pablo se unió a ellos.

"Tengan mucho cuidado, por favor." Hablo doña Blanca.

Todos los hombres asintieron y se despidieron del resto, Bruno fue el último en comenzar a caminar hacia la salida y antes de hacerlo miro a Aristóteles, lo conocía muy bien.

"Yo voy contigo Bruno."

Temo se separó un poco de su padre para ver a su novio separarse de su hermano y de su madre. Polita sabiendo lo terco que Aristóteles podía ser a veces, solo beso su frente y rezo al cielo que todos volvieran con bien y que encontraran pronto a los niños. Ari camino en dirección a su novio.

"Volveré pronto, Tahi." Temo solo lo miro con su carita llorosa y asintió. Un beso ligero fue depositado en sus labios haciendo que muchos sonrieran y que otros giraran su rostro...

"Vamos Ari."

"Si ya voy." Miro de nuevo a su novio y toco su mejilla. "Te amo, vamos a encontrarlos."


	15. Capítulo 15

**apítulo 15**

_"¡TEMO!"_   
  


_"¡AYUDANOS, TEMO!"_   
  


_"¡AUXILIO!"_   
  


_"¡TEMO!, ¡TENGO MIEDO, AYUDAME!"_   
  


_"¡NO QUIERO QUE ME LLEVE TEMO!"_   
  


_"¡POR FAVOR AYUDAME HERMANO!"_   
  
  
  
  
  


"¡JULIO! ¡LUPITA!" Temo se levantó gritando y agitado. El recuerdo del secuestro de sus hermanos lo atormentaba esa noche, no lo dejaban dormir. Habían pasado más diez horas desde el atentado y él no sabía que más hacer.

Cuando el resto de los hombres se habían ido a las calles a enseñar la foto de sus hermanos, Pancho había decidido regresar a su hogar. Temo lo siguió de manera taciturna, sentía que aquello era su culpa.

Pancho entro a la habitación de su hijo con la respiración agitada, su grito se escuchó hasta la cocina que era donde se encontraba.

"Temo...Hijo" Pancho se metió a la cama de su hijo y lo abrazo con fuerza, el pequeño castaño temblaba por el llanto.

"Es mi culpa. Todo esto es mi culpa." Temo lloro aún más fuerte al verse aprisionado en los brazos de su padre. "Si tan solo hubiera hecho más... si fuera más fuerte."

"No, Temo. No es tu culpa, nada lo es."

El ojimarron no se sintiómejor, porque realmente era su culpa. Si tan solo fuera más fuerte... es elhermano mayor, debió cuidarlos más.

Pancho acuno a su hijo como cuando tenía tan solo cinco años y había tenido una pesadilla. Recuerda esa noche hablarle a Pepe, a Ana y a Lupe para que se acurrucaran todos juntos y abrazaran a su hermanito. Aquel tiempo donde eran ellos cinco, Chela y Candelaria. 

No supo cuándo, pero Temo se había dormido entre hipidos del llanto, el rastro de sus lágrimas aún se notaba en sus mejillas y sus pequeños ojitos marrones que ahora se encontraban cerrados mostraban una gran hinchazón... Pancho también se quedó dormido en algún punto de la noche arrullado por la respiración tranquila de su hijo.

El ojimarron sintió peso encima de él cuándo despertó, rápido recordó que por la madrugada su padre había entrado a su habitación. Pero el peso era demasiado para que solo fuera PaPancho. Se zafó un poco del abrazo que lo acorralaba por la cintura y giro su cuerpo y al hacerlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas instantáneamente.

No era Pancho. El brazo pertenecía a Pepe.

Pepe, Ana y Guadalupe estaban ahí. Su llanto se volvió menos silencioso cuando recordó el motivo por el cual ellos se encontraban ahora con él; los hermanos mayores del castaño despertaron en seguida cuando lo escucharon y sintieron la cama temblar. Pepe rápidamente se incorporó un poco y lo abrazo fuertemente, Ana y Lupe hicieron lo mismo. Los más grandes querían mostrarse fuertes ante su hermanito menor, pero la situación podía más que ellos.

"Shhh, shhh" Pepe mecía a Temo cual bebe "ya chamaco, vamos a encontrarlos."

Temo lloro más al escuchar a Pepe, le hacía falta ser el hermano menor.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Cuauhtémoc se dejó consentir un poquito por lo que en ese momento iba en la espalda de su hermano mayor hacia la sala donde podía escuchar las distintas voces.

"¿Todos vinieron?" Murmuró el castaño mientras recargaba su barbilla en el hombro de Pepe y sus brazos rodeaban su cuello.

"La tía Chela y la tía Candy. _Iracheta_ y Enzo se quedaron cuidando a los mocosos porque no les dijeron nada de la situación para no alterarlos. Tomas, Freddy y mi Sirena se quedaron a cargo de la empresa." Cuauhtémoc solo asintió y sintió las manos de sus hermanas en su espalda baja, escondió su rostro en el cuello de su hermano y una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Amaba sentirse pequeño de nuevo.

"¿Pero quién es ese pequeño mounstro que traes en la espalda Pepe?" Temo escuchó decir a su tía Chela, un nudo se instaló en su garganta y se apretó más contra el cuello de Pepe.

"Un holgazán que no quiso caminar."

"¡Eso no es verdad Pepe!" El castaño miró a su tía con el seño fruncido. "Él me quiso traer así tía, no le creas. Es un mentiroso."

Temo miró a su tía con una sonrisa triste en el rostro y sintió su pecho doler el doble.

"Hola tía Chela." Ella se acercó a sus sobrinos y dejo un beso en la frente de Temo al mismo tiempo que Candelaria López refunfuñaba diciendo que la estaban dejando de lado. "No te dejo de lado tía Candy."

"Mira nomás como tienes tu carita mi amor." El pómulo derecho del castaño mostraba un buen golpe. Candelaria también se acercó a él y le depósito dos grandes besos en sus mejillas.

"Que bueno que tú estés bien."

Su familia estaba ahí, su tía, sus hermanos estaban ahí y no era por una buena razón, todos estaban ahí por culpa suya, porque no pudo ser un buen hermano mayor y cuidar a las calcomanías como debería.

De Graciela Torres dependió que toda su familia tuviera un gran desayuno argumentando que necesitaban tener mucha energía porque se les venía un día largo, por lo que preparó un buen desayuno para la familia López - Córcega.

Después de un buen desayuno todos procedieron a tomar una ducha refrescante para poder iniciar con los planes de ese día, como el día anterior, irían a las calles de Oaxaca a entregar volantes con la foto de sus hijos. Volantes que Frida, Dave y Sebastián ayudaron a realizar.

Todos estaban en la sala esperando a que el último López bajara. Temo bajo las escaleras con cuidado y vio a todos mirarlo fiijamente. De pronto se sintio nervioso y con ganas de llorar .

"Pepe, Ana, Lupe" Comenzó diciendo, la voz le falló un poco, Pepe quiso decir algo, sin embargo, nuestro castaño no se lo permitió. "perdon por no ser un buen hermano mayor y no poder cuidar a Julio y Lupita como ustedes me lo pidieron. Por mi culpa ahora ellos no están."

"Chihuahua contigo, carnalito" murmuró Ana parándose de su lugar y jalando a Temo hacia donde se encontraban los tres hijos López más grandes. Temo terminó sentado en las piernas de Pepe que se encontraba en medio de sus hermanas.

"Esto no es tu culpa, Temo" murmuró Lupe mientras acariciaba su cabello "es culpa de esos mal nacidos."

"Así es Cuauhtémoc López" murmuró en su cabello Pepe, Temo se escondió en su cuello de nuevo y soltó un par de lágrimas. "Nada de esto es culpa tuya. Todos sabemos que hiciste lo que pudiste y en tu carita está la prueba."

"¿Entonces por qué siento que todo es mi culpa?" Porque lo es. Se dijo así mismo.

Ana y Guadalupe se vieron entre sí tratando de soportar el llanto que querían soltar. Nadie quería aparentarlo frente al menor de los López, pero todos estaban tan asustados como él. Ambas se levantaron del sillón y se dirigieron a la cocina en busca de tranquilizarse. Temo se acomodó mejor en el regazo de su hermano mayor mientras esté paseaba con tranquilidad una de sus manos por toda la extensión de su espalda y la otra tomaba las del castaño para entrelazarlas en busca de darle un pequeño consuelo.

El timbre retumbó ante lo silencioso que se había quedado el hogar de la familia López.

"Yo abro" se ofreció Candelaria.

Cady se dirigió a la entrada a abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo se encontró a un joven de cabello rizado que al igual que su sobrino tenía un feo golpe en el rostro.

"Hola cariño, ¿A quién buscas?"

"Hola, buenos días ¿Está Temo?"

Candelaria asintió y dejo pasar al rizado. No lo conocía, aunque podía hacerse una idea de quién era. Ambos caminaron en dirección a la sala. Aristóteles no pudo evitar pensar que aquella señora se parecía a su suegro.

"Temo, te buscan." Candy murmuró una vez se encontraron en la sala. Pancho y Susana lo saludaron con un ligero movimiento de manos y reanudaron su charla silenciosa con Chela y las hermanas López.

"No estoy, para nadie tía Candy."

Es su tía, pensó el rizado. Por eso se parece a Papancho. Aristóteles aún no miraba a su novio por lo que se adentro un poco más a la sala y quiso retroceder al ver la escena. Temo estaba acurrucado en el pecho de otro hombre con sus manos entrelazadas. Ari pudo jurar que su corazón se quería salir de su pecho, sin duda aquella escena que sus ojos presenciaban, era lo último que espero ver esa mañana cuando decidió ir en busca de acompañar a su novio.

"Mmm. Esta bien, entonces me retiro."

Temo al escuchar la voz de su novio se separó de su hermano y miró a Ari. Sus ojitos se aguaron de nuevo y rápidamente se paró del regazo de su hermano y corrió a los brazos del rizado.

"No, quédate aquí _Tahi_." Murmuró Temo. Ari pasó sus manos por las caderas de su novio en busca de demostrar que ahí estaba y tal vez para dejar en claro que EL era su novio.

"Algo que tengas que decirme, Cuauhtémoc." Temo se separó de su novio y lo miró con la cabeza ladeada cual perrito en muestra de confusión, aquello solo hizo que Aristóteles quisiera plantarle un buen beso.

"Si, creo que a mí también tienes que contarme algo, Cuauhtémoc López."

Temo miró a su hermano; por un momento lo olvidó por poner toda su atención en su novio. Francisco López a la distancia disfrutaba de la escena, aunque fue regañado por Susana, su hermana, su ex cuñada y sus hijas.

"¿Y tú quién eres?" La pregunta salió por si sola de los labios del rizado.

Una risa burlona apareció en los labios de Pepe.

"¿ _Yo_ quién soy? _Tú_ quién eres escuincle."

"¡Pepe!"

"¿Qué?" Temo le dirigió una mala mirada.

"Soy Aristóteles Córcega" le extendió su mano en señal de cortesía "y soy el novio de Temo."

Pepe frunció su seño, su hermanito no podía tener novio. Tomó la mano del chico con nombre filosófico y la estrechó.

"José López. Hermano mayor del Temo. Él nunca mencionó que tenía novio."

Por una parte sé sintió aliviado y un poco idiota, aquel hombre apuesto era su hermano. Recuerda haberlo escuchando mencionar alguna que otra vez en las anécdotas que le contaba de cuando era niño. Y por otra, sé sintio lastimado, ¿No era tan importante como para ser mencionado a su hermano mayor?

"¡Eso es mentira Pepe! ¡Si te conté!" Temo miró a Pepe con su rostro molesto, pues había notado el pequeño reflejo de tristeza en el rostro de Ari.

"No es cierto."

"¡Papancho! ¡Pepe está diciendo mentiras de nuevo! ¡Me está haciendo quedar mal frente a mí novio!"

Pancho realmente, realmente estaba disfrutando esto. Era una distracción para su pequeño hijo.

"¡Tu ni siquiera deberías de tener novio todavía! ¡Eres un enano baboso!"

"¡Tu a mi edad ya habías tenido muchas novias!"

"¡Pero yo soy el mayor!'

Aristóteles solo podía atinar el mirar a su novio y luego a su recién conocido cuñado. Ellos se enfrascaron en una pequeña discusión, Aristóteles amo ver a su novio siendo el hermano menor por primera vez. Mientras ambos López se mantenian discutiendo Ari se acercó a su suegro y a su tía Susana para saludar.

"Hola Ari" Susana beso la mejilla de su sobrino. "Mira ella es la hermana de Pancho, Candy" Ari saludo de nuevo a la señora que le había abierto la puerta con una sonrisa. "Ella es Graciela la hermana de la mamá de Temo." Ari miró a Graciela con grandes ojos, había escuchado maravillas de ella de la boca del castaño. "Y estas dos preciosuras de acá son las hermanas de Temo." Ari beso las mejillas de ambas chicas y al verlas solo pudo mirar a la pequeña Lupita reflejada, eran tan parecidas.

"Chela" murmuró Candy en el oído de la tía del castaño "mi Temo tiene buen gusto. Mira que apuesto está su novio." Claro que solamente quedó con la intención de ser un murmullo ya que Aristóteles había escuchado y sus mejillas se habían tornado de color carmesí.

"Se armó la tercera guerra mundial en nuestra sala, Susanita. No manches" Pancho que prestaba más atención a la discusión paso por desapercibido la presentación de Ari con el resto de su familia.

"¡Ni siquiera decias nada de esto cuando estaba con Meli!"

"¡Eran unos niños y su relación no era verdadera!"

"¡Para nosotros lo era!"

"¡No te gustan las niñas!"

"¡Antes no lo sabía!"

"¡Pero ahora lo sabes, enano! ¡Lo que eso quiere decir es que Meli nunca te gusto!"

"¡Si me gustaba Pepe!"

"¡También te gustaba la música de la Arrolladora Banda el Limón y ahora puro Taylor Swift escuchas!"

"¿¡Y eso que tiene que ver!?"

A Pancho le comenzó a dar un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho, aquella discusión había tomado un rumbo muy diferente. Por otra parte Aristóteles preguntaba al resto que si quién era esa tal Meli y si de verdad a Temo le había llegado a gustar la música de la Arrolladora.

"¡YA BASTA LOS DOS CUAUHTÉMOC Y JOSÉ LÓPEZ!"

"¡EL COMENZÓ!" Contestaron ambos a la misma vez.

"¡QUE SE CALLEN!" Ambos López callaron al instante en que se dieron cuenta que su padre no bromeaba. "Pepe compórtate como el adulto que eres y Temo el Aris anda preguntando que si quién es la Meli y que si es verdad que te gustaba la Arrolladora."

Temo boqueo mientras miraba a su novio que lo miraba en busca de respuesta. Le iba a responder cuando recibió un mensaje.

"Salvado por tu celular enano."

Temo ignoro a su hermano y sacó su celular; era un mensaje de texto, el número marcaba privado. El mensaje solo era un link, lo preciono y la página rápidamente lo direccionó a un vídeo; la miniatura de dicho video lo hizo perder un poco el equilibrio que de no ser porque Pepe estaba a su lado pudo haberse ido de bruces al suelo.

La miniatura del vídeo eran sus hermanitos amordazados.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17.**

El rostro del castaño se volvió pálido. Pancho al darse cuenta de eso camino a grandes zancadas hacia sus hijos pues Pepe había arrebatado el celular se las manos de Temo. Aristóteles se acercó a su novio y le pasó los brazos por la cadera y lo abrazo en busca de protegerlo. Temo comenzó a temblar.

"Reprodúcelo Pepe." Todos se posicionaron de manera en que pudieran observar el teléfono.

"Mejor aquí." Susana se acercó a su marido con su Mac en la mano. Temo abrió su correo con manos temblorosas. No quería ver.

El vídeo comenzaba con los mellizos amordazados y con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas. Se miraban un poco descuidados y su uniforme de la escuela estaba lleno de tierra. Julio tenía la mirada fija por detrás de la cámara, alguien está a ahí; mientras Lupita mantenía la mirada hacia el suelo y movía la mano ligeramente tocando el suelo. Se podía apreciar claramente como ligeros temblores salían de los cuerpos de ambos niños. Estaban aterrados.

Toda la familia se quedó en silencio y lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la mayoría mientras en otros el enojo y la cólera hacia presencia en sus rostros.

"Malditos bastardos." Pepe murmuró por lo bajo, la voz se le escuchaba furiosa a pesar de que se le quebró un poco al final.

Una cara con una máscara de payaso apareció de pronto frente a la cámara haciendo saltar del susto a todos. La voz estaba modificada y se escuchaba robótica.

" _Hola familia López. He notado que el resto de los López están de visita por la ciudad. ¿Habrá sido buena idea dejar a su familia en Toluca?"_ un escalofrío recorrió por la espalda de todos los presentes. El miedo haciéndose más presente. " _Ah, no importa. Enzo, Tomás, Freddy, Vicente y Mónica están bien. En realidad, no me interesan. Pero me tomé la libertad de investigarlos un poco y vaya sorpresa que me llevé, una familia con suerte ¿No?"_ Se escuchó una risa por detrás de la cámara y el payaso frente a la lente se rio también. " _A lo mejor eso cambia. Pero a ver, de ser unos don nadie que vivían en una vecindad pasaron a tenerlo todo. Francisco López hijo de Fernanda Peñaloza y legítimo heredero de Avon. Millonario. Dejaste la presidencia de la empresa en manos de tu hijo mayor al perder a Rebeca Treviño en un accidente e irte a buscar un nuevo comienzo a Oaxaca. Aunque esto tampoco se trata de querer hacerte daño a ti Pancho. En realidad, eres el menos culpable. Pero lamentablemente estabas dentro de la ecuación. Pero tú Cuauhtémoc, eres el causante de que tus hermanos estén aquí conmigo en este momento, tú tienes la culpa de que ahora ellos estén sufriendo. Y no, no puedes hacer nada por recuperarlos. Dejar de existir, probablemente. Por ahora solo quería hacer acto de presencia y decirles que, aunque lo intenten, no podrán dar con ellos. Porque díganme ¿Estamos si quiera todavía en Oaxaca? Despídase de su familia niños."_

El payaso desapareció de cámara y está de nuevo enfoco a las calcomanías. Julio lloraba aún más fuerte y las grandes y gruesas lágrimas se miraban en sus pequeñas mejillas coloreadas de rosa. Lupita no estaba mejor, lloraba con la misma intensidad, aunque sus deditos seguían moviéndose y dejando ligeros golpes en el piso.

El vídeo se cortó y quedó la pantalla en negro. La respiración de Temo se hizo errática y comenzó a hiperventilar, Ari al estarlo sosteniendo en sus brazos sintió todo rápido.

"Amor, tranquilízate." Ari coloco una de sus rodillas en el suelo mientras Temo cayó de rodillas en el suelo. "Nada de lo que dijo ese hombre es tu culpa, no tiene razón." Ari pasaba sus manos por el rostro de su novio tratando de tranquilizarlo.

"N..no p..pu..puedo res...respirar." Ana se acercó a su hermano menor rápidamente al darse cuenta lo que estaba pasando.

"¡ESTA TENIENDO UN ATAQUE DE PANICO!" Ari se comenzó a sentir intranquilo al no saber qué hacer ni cómo actuar ante una situación como esta. "Bésalo."

"¿Qué?" Dijeron Pepe y Ari al mismo tiempo.

"Que lo beses."

"Pero..."

"¡SOLO HAZLO ESCUINCLE!" Pepe confiaba en Ana y si ella decía que lo besara, pues que lo hiciera.

Ari se sintió un poco intimidado al estar frente a sus cuñados y su suegro, pero solo pensó en su novio en ese momento por lo que unió sus labios con los del castaño en una ligera presión. Ari cerro los ojos cuando vio que su novio también lo hacía. Posiciono sus manos en sus hombros y sintió como se fue relajando poco a poco. Separo sus labios de los del contrario y miro que su novio ya lo veía con ojitos de agradecimiento.

"Gracias, Tahi." Susurro Temo con su respiración normalizándose.

"Siempre será un placer besarte, mi amor."


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

Horas habían pasado desde que el payaso había mandado el video a la familia López. Los oficiales habían acudido al llamado por parte del mayor de los López, por lo que ahora se encontraba un pequeño operativo instalado en la sala de la casa de la familia López Córcega. Estaban haciendo todo lo posible para rastrear la dirección IP de donde el correo había sido enviado, pero estaba encriptado y la dirección rebotaba por lo que cada vez indicaba una dirección distinta. El oficial a cargo del operativo mando llamar a un experto, aunque este tampoco podía aun des-encriptar el código del video.

Aristóteles estaba viendo con ojos juzgadores a toda la familia López. Sin querer se había enterado de algo que él no tenía ni idea y realmente no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a eso. Sabía que no era el momento para platicarlo con Temo ya que las circunstancias eran difíciles. Aunque para sí, pudo admitir que le dolió el hecho de que Temo no le contara sobre ello. El rizado movió ligeramente la cabeza de lado a lado para deshacerse de esos pensamientos al menos por ese momento. Se fijó en su novio que estaba parado detrás del oficial a cargo de des-encriptar el video. Lo vio fruncir ligeramente el ceño y morderse las uñas, en señal de nerviosismo y estrés.

"Amor" murmuro Ari acercándose a su novio. Temo miro por un segundo a Ari y volvió su rostro hacia la pantalla. Ari se posiciono detrás de su novio y paso sus brazos por la cadera del castaño y lo abrazo. El menor dejo caer su cuerpo hacia atrás descansando su cabeza en la clavícula de su novio. "Tienes todo el rato viendo el video mi amor. ¿Por qué no vienes a sentarte conmigo un rato?"

"No Tahi, es que sé que hay algo en el video que estamos pasando por alto, pero no logro ver el qué todavía."

Aristóteles miro como el video se reproducía en silencio de nuevo. Miro a sus cuñados con atención después de nuevo la cara del payaso aparecía en pantalla y de nuevo solo sus cuñados. Lo observo un par de veces junto a su novio mientras el oficial Gress escribía un montón de números y un sinfín de cosas que Aristóteles no entendía ni hacia el intento de entender.

"Oficial Gress ¿De casualidad puede acercar la imagen a los mellizos?" Aristóteles cuestiono al oficial.

"Claro." El oficial tecleo, cliqueo y de pronto solo las partes de los niños salían en la pantalla.

"Ahí Temo ¿Qué es lo que hace Lupita con las manos? ¿Es un tic nervioso o algo?"

"¡CLARO! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?" Aristóteles miro a Temo sin saber a qué se refería y como si un tercer ojo le hubiera salido en el rostro.

"¿Qué paso?" los López más grandes se acercaron a los novios y al oficial Gress, escucharon la exclamación del castaño.

Temo tomo una hoja que el oficial le ofreció al verlo con una pluma en la mano. Giro la pantalla donde el video de Lupita golpeando el piso se reproducía una y otra vez.

"Esto se lo enseñe yo." Dijo el castaño "Tienes que acomodar el alfabeto en líneas de cinco letras. Aquí" dijo apuntando al video "los primeros dos golpes me indican la fila de la letra, por lo que está entre la F y la J, los siguientes dos golpes indican la segunda columna, por lo que la primera letra es la G."

Todos guardaron silencio mientras Temo descifraba el mensaje que Lupita les mando.

"Esa es mi niña." Murmuraba Lupe con las manos sobre su corazón.

Temo miraba la pantalla y luego contaba en el papel. Dejo la pluma a un costado de donde tenía la hoja. Su cuerpo no dejaba apreciar lo que había escrito, pero en su perfil se vio como una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

"Ya se quien tiene a mis hermanos." Murmuro apretando los dientes, se escuchaba el enojo y la cólera en su voz. Nadie hablo ni dijo nada. Temo levanto el papel donde había escrito y se lo enseño al resto de su familia.

G U I D O. 


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

Pancho perdió por un segundo la cordura ¿Por qué ese tipo le estaba causando tanto daño a su familia? ¿Que demonios le habían hecho para que siquiera le mostrará tanto interés?

"¿Por qué ese hombre querría hacerles daño?" El Oficial Marcos que era quien estaba a cargo del operativo preguntó mirando a todos en esa familia.

"¡No tiene motivo!" Explotó en cólera Francisco López.

Temo mantenía la mirada gacha, ahora definitivamente sabía que todo aquello era culpa suya. Realmente lo era y nadie podía negarlo

"Es por mi culpa." Aristóteles que se mantenía a su costado comenzó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza y a decir que no. "Es que si lo es."

"¿Por qué dices eso carnalito?" Murmuró Ana sosteniéndose del brazo de Pepe.

"Hace un tiempo hubo unas discusiones entre la tropa y unos nuevos inquilinos del edificio donde antes vivíamos. Yo junto a los niños le jugamos una broma a Yolo, y los niños la subieron a internet; los hermanos de Yolo quisieron ayudarla buscando venganza por lo que me la quisieron regresar pero no fui yo quien cayó en ella. Sino Guido."

"¡Pero esas son niñadas! ¡No puede ir por ahí secuestrando por una estúpida broma de niños de primaria!" Gritó Pepe.

"Es que no fue solo eso" murmuró Aristóteles cuando se dió cuenta que Temo no iba a seguir hablando por la culpa que estaba sintiendo. Pasó un brazo por su cintura y lo atrajo hacia él para sostenerlo y mostrarle que estaba ahí para el. "Cuando cayó en la broma, los niños pusieron unas proyecciones que simulaban a una señora y un señor. Guido dijo algo sobre que ellos no podían estar ahí, que él los había destruído.

"Si, después cuando estábamos en el departamento, Julio y yo buscamos en internet y vimos algo sobre el accidente de sus padres. Estaba en italiano y no entendimos mucho a parte no vimos mucho tampoco porque Temo nos quitó la computadora diciéndonos que eso no era de nuestra incumbencia." Aportó Sebastián quién se encontraba abrazado a su mamá y a Axel.

"Entonces todo esto puede que sea porque se dejó en evidencia ante ustedes." Murmuró el Oficial Gress que aún se mantenía mirando la computadora algunos números corrían en la pantalla.

"Eso tendría sentido" mencionó el Oficial Marcos. "¿Ya casi has terminado ahí Joaquín?" Murmuró en dirección al Oficial Gress.

El Oficial Gress -Joaquín- asintió.

"Sí, Jefe. El código está corriendo, cuando el código llegue a cien por ciento la dirección me aparecerá en la pantalla. Falta un poco más de la mitad."

El Oficial al mando -Emilio- asintió enterado. Pancho tomó a sus hijas en un abrazo y beso la cabeza de ambas.

"Llamaré a Neto para preguntarle si Guido esa en la mezcaleria."

"Le recomiendo que no haga ningún movimiento todavía para no prevenirlo y poder agarrarlo en cuanto sepamos la dirección de donde fue enviado el vídeo." Respondió Marcos.

"Nada asegura que los niños se encuentren en esa dirección y preguntar por él podría servir de sobre aviso. Hay que tener la mayor discreción que se pueda."

Pancho asintió en entendimiento y se sentó en el sofá de su sala tomando su cabeza en sus manos. Sus hijos, su hermana, su esposa y Chela se sentaron a su alrededor. Axel se llevó a Sebastián a fuera de la casa para que se despejara un poco. Mientras, Ari mantenía en sus brazos a Temo que no estaba llorando, pero si se mantenía en sus pensamientos.

"Tahi, deja de darle vueltas al asunto. Nada de eso es culpa tuya." Murmuró Ari besando la frente de Temo. "Por fa mi amor."

"Pero Ari..." Ari tomó la carita de Temo y la alzó hacia su rostro.

"Ari nada Cuauhtémoc. Deja de darle vueltas y ponme atención a mi." Temo miró a su novio con un puchero. "Ya estamos un paso más cerca de mis cuñaditos. Esto va por buen camino, el Oficial Gress y el Oficial Marcos van a dar con ellos y van a traerlos de vuelta."

"Te amo hasta el infinito, mi amor." Murmuró Temo.

"Te amo hasta el infinito, bebé." El rizado acarició la mejilla de castaño con cuidado. "Ahora bésame tonto."

Temo sonrió y se acercó al rastro de su novio y beso con ligereza sus labios y después se separó. Aristóteles no se sintió satisfecho y jalo de nuevo a Temo hacia él y estampó su boca con la del contrario y comenzó un ligero movimiento de labios. Temo suspiro durante el beso sintió la lengua de Ari delinear su boca y cuando estaba a punto de darle acceso Joaquín Gress exclamó lo que todos querían oír.

"Tengo la dirección de donde se envió el vídeo." 


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

Todos, realmente todos hicieron lo posible por detener a Temo de subir a la patrulla con el Oficial Marcos, pero fue imposible, aquel castaño podía ser demasiado terco cuando se lo proponía. Tenían la dirección de donde había sido enviado el vídeo y todos pensaron lo mismo o Guido Mussi era demasiado estúpido o realmente confiaba en que nadie podría desencriptar aquella dirección IP.

Pancho, Pepe y Aristóteles iban en la patrulla junto al Oficial Gress; estos salieron un poco después que el Oficial Marcos. Iban en dirección a la casa da la pequeña familia Mussi. Todos sabían que hacía poco Massimo y Guido habían adquirido una nueva casa para vivir.

El comunicador de del Oficial Gress sonó.

"Aquí Oficial Gress, adelante."

"Joaco" se escuchó la voz de Emilio Marcos "vienen los refuerzos detrás de ti, vamos a proceder de manera sigilosa, así que no prendas las torretas."

"Entendido Jefe."

En auto del Oficial al mando, Temo miraba a Emilio tratando de descifrar qué era aquella extraña aura que se sentía alrededor de ambos oficiales. No era de su incumbencia, pero algo había entre ellos dos.

"Déjeme entrar a mi primero" murmuró Temo.

"No. Y no está a discusión."

Temo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de argumentar. Guardó silencio lo que quedó de camino pidiéndole a su mamá Laurita y a Rebe que protegieran a sus hermanitos y que por favor sí se encontrarán en la mansión Mussi.

La mansión se hizo presente ante sus ojos y si no supiera que aquellas paredes ocultaban a un psicópata podría hasta disfrutar de la vista.

Temo se bajó del auto detrás de Emilio y caminó por detrás de él. El Oficial hizo sonar el timbre y unos minutos después Guido Mussi abría la puerta.

"Buenos días, Oficial ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"

"¿Es usted Guido Mussi?" Temo aún permanecía escondido a la espalda del Oficial pasando desapercibido por Guido.

"Sí, ¿Pasa algo? ¿Mio Nonno está bien?"

Temo vio como varias patrullas se estacionaron alrededor de la del Oficial Marcos. De una de ella salía su padre, su novio y su hermano mayor

"Queda usted detenido por el secuestro de los menores Julio y Ana Guadalupe López Treviño. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga puede y será utilizado en su contra. Tiene derecho a un abogado y si no cuenta con uno la fiscalía se lo otorgará."

Se sabía. Guido intentó correr para escaparse de los oficiales.

"Arrestenlo."   
  


Un par de Oficiales entre ellos el Oficial Gress entraron a la mansión para registrar cada una de las habitaciones en busca de sus hermanitos. Trato de entrar tras ellos pero le impidieron el paso diciéndole que no podía correr riesgos. Guido Mussi venía forcejeando con los oficiales que lo habían apresado.

Los Oficiales salieron de la mansión Mussi con las armas abajo. Joaquín salió e intercambió una mirada con Emilio negando.

"Despejado."

Temo sintió su sangre hervir en cólera por lo que a grandes zancadas se acercó a donde estaba Guido.

"¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS HERMANOS!?" Guido lo miró con una sonrisa de burla en su cara.

"No sé de qué hablas."

Temo apuño la mano y sin pensarla le soltó un golpe en el rostro al Italiano.

"No me hagas repetirlo Mussi ¿Dónde tienes a mis hermanos?" El Italiano miró con ojos furiosos a Temo. Aquel golpe le había dolido como la mierda, el pequeño castaño tenía mano pesada.

"Quién sabe." Sonrió cual cínico "a lo mejor no están en Oaxaca, o a lo mejor ya ni siquiera están vivos."

Cuauhtémoc ardió en furia por lo que le soltó un par de golpes más. Emilio observaba todo sin interponerse al igual que Joaquín, ambos oficiales sabían que ese psicópata se lo merecía.

Fue José López quién detuvo a su hermano, aunque él también había escuchado todo, sabía que eso era lo que Guido quería. Hacerlos perder la esperanza.

"No te conozco, Italiano de cuarta" expresó Pepe "pero vas a pagar todo lo que le estás causando a mi familia."

"Ustedes no saben con quién se metieron. Nunca van a recuperar a esos niños."

Pancho se acercó al escucharlo decir aquello. Una sonrisa burlona estaba en su rostro. Y en sus ojos se miraba un brillo especial. Su teléfono celular descansaba en su mano y claramente se podía observar como acababa de finalizar una llamada con su esposa.

"Entonces dime, ¿Cómo es que mis mellizos están en casa ahora?"

Guido miró con enojo a Pancho.

"Esto no ha terminado, Cuauhtémoc." Escupió el italiano viendo al menor. Temo se soltó del agarre que Pepe tenía en él y se acercó a Guido de nuevo. Con toda las fuerzas que su brazo tenía estampó un puñetazo contra el pómulo derecho de Mussi.

"Eso es por atropellar a mí novio." Guido escupió la sangre, el golpe había ocasionado que se mordiera con fuerza la lengua.

Los Oficiales tomaron eso como salida y se llevaron arrastrando al Italiano hacia la patrulla.

"Señor, ¿Sus hijos están en casa?" Cuestionó Emilio.

"Así es Oficial. Mi esposa me marcó diciéndome que los habían dejado frente a la casa con una memoria USB para ustedes."

"Tengo que ir a la comandancia ahora. Pero Joaquín los escoltará de regreso a casa y verificará que los niños están bien. Como sabe es una situación delicada por lo que aún estaremos en bastante contacto."

"Muchas gracias por todo Oficial." Pancho estrecho la mano de Oficial Marcos "fueron los dos días más largos de mi vida." 

"Es mi deber." Se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y se subió a su auto patrulla.

Joaquín Gress manejaba de regreso a la casa López Córcega. Temo iba en las brazos de su novio, al fin esa pesadilla había terminado. La patrulla se estacionó fuera de la casa y todos bajaron apresurados del auto. Una vez dentro se dieron cuenta que, en efecto, los mellizos López se encontraban ahí.

Temo fue el primero en correr a abrazarlos y llenarlos de besos por todo el rostro. Lágrimas caían por las mejillas de los tres López más pequeños. Temo murmuraba muchísimas palabras y entre ellas resaltaban, los amo, perdonenme, que bueno que están de vuelta.

Julio se safo del abrazo de Temo cuando miro a su papá y a Pepe. Lupita se mantuvo en los brazos de Temo. El ojimarron besaba su cabeza y la felicitaba por haber utilizado la clave que le enseñó. Aquel código había sido clave para dar con Guido.

"El no solo es culpable de nuestro secuestro, Temo." Hablo Lupita para que todos escucharán.

"¿A qué te refieres Lupita?" La pequeña intercambio una mirada con su mellizo y el solo asintió con la cabeza mientras abrazaba a Pepe y a su padre. "El mató a Gabriel, hermano."


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

Las cosas hoy día están así:

Luigi confesó que Guido Mussi había asesinado a su primo Gabriel Mussi, que lo había estado envenenado poco a poco; mostró un audio donde claramente se escuchaba la voz del antes mencionado confesándolo. Fue declarado culpable y fue condenado. A esa condena también se le sumo el secuestro de los menores Ana Guadalupe y Julio López. Fue inculpado por el accidente de Aristóteles Córcega donde el también menor había resultado gravemente herido y permanecido en coma alrededor de un mes. Gran sorpresa o tal vez no, fue para todos enterarse que Guido había envenenado a sus padres cuando era más pequeño.

Gran parte de las pruebas estaban en aquella memoria que habían dejado en manos de los mellizos y que el Oficial Gress se encargó de presentarlo como pruebas físicas ante el juzgado. Ambos Oficiales fueron parte importante de aquel juicio y gracias a ellos habían podido hacer justicia.

Daniela Córcega sufrió muchísimo al enterarse quefue el propio Guido quien había asesinado a su esposo, pues Gabriel siempre amodemasiado a su primo

Guido fue un niño infeliz, sus padres constantemente le recordaban lo débil que era, él sabía que sus padres estarían mejor sin él, ya que dejaría de ser un estorbo y también dejaría de estarle ocasionando constantes molestas y disgustos. No era que la culpa fuera suya, el no decidió ser un niño con problemas de salud y con defensas bajas, el siempre quiso ser como su primo mayor, él lo tenía todo, incluso el amor de los padres de Guido, pero de todos modos el si podía hacer algo para dejar de molestar; fue por eso que una noche coloco en la jarra de agua que estaba destinada para su habitación un veneno que no dejaría rastro; al ser un niño a quien casi no le ponían atención fácil fue conseguirlo, él era muy astuto. Lo que Guido no tenía contemplado era el hecho de que su madre confundiría las jarras esa noche. La muerte de los señores Mussi fue un accidente, un terrible accidente. Quien debió morir aquella tarde era el pequeño Guido.

Un par de semanas habían transcurrido después de todo.

Los pequeños mellizos habían estado asistiendo con el amigo de Robert Copper, Gustavo. Recibían un poco de terapia para superar el trauma. Quien más daño mental presentaba era Julio, el niño había desarrollado un trauma verdadero a base de los payasos, se le diagnosticó coulrofobia y estaban trabajando con ello poco a poco. Lupita también presentaba daño mental, pero era menor al de su hermano. Ambos niños eran un par de guerreros que a su corta edad pasaron por un momento difícil y realmente aterrador.

El resto de la familia López regreso a su natal Toluca, tenían familia esperándolos y muchísimo trabajo en las oficinas. Claramente José López no pudo marcharse sin tener una plática de hombre a hombre con Aristóteles, como buen hermano mayor necesitaba saber cuáles eran sus intenciones con el pequeño Temo, aquel enano lo era todo para Pepe y no iba a permitir que cualquier tipo lo tuviera. El castaño se mostró molesto ante aquello, pero el rizado se encargó de que no le durara mucho el enojo; un par de besos y había olvidado el motivo del enojo.  
  
  
  


Por otro lado, tenemos a Bruno Aguilar, y él ya había tomado una decisión.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

Aquella noche de viernes Bruno se encontraba en su habitación mirando hacia el techo, pensando seriamente en que debió aceptar la invitación de su cuñado Robert de salir a cenar con ellos y con Aristóteles y su novio, solamente se había negado porque no quería ser el único soltero ahí, muchas gracias. Pero ahora estaba lo suficiente aburrido como para que eso le importara muy poco. Resignado a pasar una noche de viernes en su casa, tomo su computadora y entro a YouTube para ver algunos vídeos.

Primero fue algunos videos de _Juan Pablo Jaramillo_ , después algunos de _PauTips_ , comenzó a ver uno de _Jukilop_ y lo quito rápidamente porque se aburrió, escucho nuevamente el _Roast_ _Yourself_ de Calle y Poché, el de la Divaza, el nuevo y remasterizado de Kika Nieto, ella no era de su agrado, pero la toleraba. Estuvo a punto de salir de YouTube para buscar alguna buena película en Netflix cuando vio un video que le recomendaban "Tag del novio / Aristemo" miro el canal que lo publicaba y una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro; Aristóteles Córcega. Coloco el mouse en la miniatura donde se miraba la cara sonriente de Ari mientras abrazaba por el cuello a Temo, hizo clic y el video cargo un segundo y luego comenzó.

El video comenzó con Aristóteles sentado frente a la cámara, detrás de él se miraba una gran piscina y el color anaranjado casi por todos lados, una silla sola que definitivamente sería utilizada por Cuauhtémoc minutos después, estaba justo a su lado.

"¡HOLA CHICOS!" Ari saludo agitando su mano y sonriendo en grande. "Sé que los he tenido muy, muy y en serio muuuuy abandonados por aquí en el canal, pero han sucedido muchas cosas en mi vida últimamente que he estado alejado de todas mis redes sociales."

Bruno pauso el video para ver la fecha en que el video fue publicado y se sorprendió un poco, el video había sido publicado el día anterior y las visitas superaban los 30k. Sonrió con orgullo y puso en marcha el video de nuevo.

"Pero ya estoy de vuelta y con muchas ganas de darles buen contenido. Ahora, como ya vieron en el título del video." Ari se paró de la silla donde se encontraba sentado y se acercó a la cámara a susurrar. "Y si no, yo les diré, no se preocupen." Ari volvió a su lugar y Bruno rio ante las ocurrencias de su amigo. "¡HOY VAMOS A HACER EL TAG DEL NOVIO, SI SEÑOR!" Efectos de colores, aplausos y gritos con júbilos se unieron al baile de caderas que Ari estaba haciendo frente a cámara. Bruno realmente estaba disfrutando del contenido de su amigo. "Claro que para eso necesitamos de una persona súper importante para todos nosotros, pero más para mí." Ari sonrió a la cámara y guiño un ojo. "Démosle la bienvenida al chico más guapo de todos, ¡mi novio Temo López!"

Temo entro en cámara y saludo tímidamente tomando lugar al lado de Ari, este en todo momento miro a su novio y Bruno pudo notar todo el amor que había ahí. Una punzada en su pecho se sintió.

"Hola chicos" habló Temo. "Gracias por recibirme en su canal nuevamente, Señor." Miro a Ari mientras decía esto último. Ari sonrió en grande y paso el brazo por los hombros del castaño y lo atrajo hacia el dejando un pequeño beso en su frente.

"Para mí siempre va a ser un honor tenerte aquí conmigo." Respondió mientras volvía a colocar sus manos en su regazo. "Ahora, novio mío, ¿puedes explicarnos como estará la dinámica el día de hoy?"

"Claro que sí, hoy, como ya lo menciono Ari; haremos el Tag del novio. Consiste en responder unas preguntas que el señor Axel ahí detrás de la cámara nos hará." En todo momento Ari presto atención a los gestos que hacia su novio al explicar.

"Di hola Axel." Dijo Ari volviendo su mirada al frente.

"Hola chicos, no me están pagando por esto." Bruno rio al ver un Sticker de la cara de Axel en una esquina de la pantalla con el user name de IG del antes mencionado.

"Vamos a comenzar con esto." Ambos chicos gritaron al mismo tiempo y después se sonrieron.

"¿Cómo fue que se conocieron?" La voz de Axel volvió a escucharse y el mismo Sticker salió en pantalla. Temo y Ari comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo y sonrieron, se dieron la palabra el uno al otro y sonrieron de nuevo, entonces Ari habló.

"Nos conocimos en el edificio donde yo vivo. Mi tía Blanca me pidió que les llevara un pastel a los nuevos vecinos para invitarlos a cenar y darles la bienvenida al edificio y este señorito de aquí" dijo señalando a Temo "abrió la puerta. Y así nos conocimos." Temo asintió.

Bruno observo como había más sobre aquella historia al ver una sonrisita cómplice en ambos.

"¿Cuándo fue su primera cita?"

"Fue el día de la despedida de soltero de mi papá" Temo rio de nuevo viendo a su novio "Ari me llevo al lugar donde comenzó todo y realmente fue una cita... inolvidable."

"¿Cómo fue su primer beso?"

Temo y Ari intercambiaron una mirada y Ari sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"Siguiente pregunta por favor."

Se escuchó la carcajada de Axel.

"Ustedes no ven, pero Pancho está viéndolo fijamente." Axel rio aún más y Bruno junto con él al ver la cara de Aristóteles, sus ojos estaban dirigidos a alguien detrás de la cámara. "Ya pues, siguiente pregunta. ¿Cómo conocieron a la familia del otro?"

Temo sonrió.

"Yo conocí a mi Mama-Suegra antes que a Ari de hecho. Acabábamos de llegar al edificio y ella estaba ahí con doña Blanca." Temo sonrió. Bruno pudo darse cuenta porque Aristóteles estaba tan enamorado de Temo, el ojimarron derrochaba ternura y era una persona sumamente hermosa.

"Yo conocí a mi suegro ese día en donde toqué la puerta de su casa y a mis cuñados en la cena. A sus hermanos mayores los conocí en una... visita que hicieron a Oaxaca, ellos viven en Toluca." Bruno sabia a que se refería y solo pudo recordar el sufrimiento de todos ante aquella situación. Realmente la tensión en esos días fue demasiada.

"¿Quién fue el primero en decir te amo?" Ambos bajaron la vista y la cámara enfoco como Temo tomaba la mano de Ari y la entrelazaba con la suya y después la llevaba hasta su boca para dejar un beso en ella.

"Fui yo" habló Temo. "Aun no éramos novios"

Bruno sabia el trasfondo de aquello. Recuerda que Aristóteles le conto sobre eso la tarde que pasaron juntos cuando el rizado salió del hospital.

"¿Cómo se llaman entre ustedes?"

"Tahi." Respondieron a la vez.

"Pero también nos decimos amor, bebe, cielo." Completó Ari. Un sonrojo subió por el rostro de Temo y se hizo muy notorio en sus orejas. Ari al verlo lo abrazo por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. De ahí salió la miniatura del video, pensó Bruno.

"A ver, esta me interesa" se escuchó la burla en la voz de Axel. "¿Odian algún ex de su novio?"

Bruno vio como Temo volteaba a ver a Aristóteles y se dio cuenta como el gesto de la cara del rizado había cambiado y vio en repetición gracias a los efectos del video como Ari ponía los ojos en blanco.

"Ari nunca había tenido pareja antes, así que la respuesta, es no" sonrió tímidamente Temo y Bruno sonrió de lado. Temo era el primer amor de Ari y eso podía verlo claramente.

"Temo si tiene ex, pero mejor ni lo mencionemos. Gracias." Aristóteles lo dijo en serio y se escuchó la carcajada que soltó Axel.

"Que te manda saludos dice, Diego." Dijo Axel entre risas. Se vio de nuevo una repetición de Ari girando los ojos y eso hizo a Bruno reír, estaba viendo facetas de Ari que no había conocido antes. El rizado realmente había crecido demasiado.

"Si, un saludo Diego" dijo Ari fingiendo una sonrisa "pero quédate allá en Toluca." Temo miro a su novio y le dio un golpe en el brazo. "Es broma, es broma." Ari rió esta vez con veracidad. "Ya sabes que se te aprecia Diego." Un sticker de quien Bruno creía que era Diego apareció en pantalla. El chico era bonito.

"¿Quién manda en la casa papá?" Se escuchó decir a Axel quien estallo en risa de nuevo. Bruno rió también y negó. El vídeo realmente era una joyita.

"¡Axel!" Ari le aventó con algo que no se alcanzó a apreciar. Temo rió y Ari se le unió. Aristóteles siempre había tenido una sonrisa bonita.

"Ya, ya." Dijo Axel por detrás de la cámara, más calmado. "Esta no es una pregunta, sin embargo: Describan a su pareja en una sola palabra."

Aristóteles y Temo intercambiaron miradas por millonésima vez y ambos acercaron su rostro al contrario mientras nuevamente entrelazaban sus manos, un pequeño besito esquimal se apreció en pantalla y Bruno sonrió, amaba ver al rizado feliz. Cuando ambos adolescentes se separaron se miraron a los ojos y juntos, como lo que eran respondieron.

"Valiente."

Bruno sintió su corazón acelerarse.

Un efecto de pantalla en negro apareció y un pitido para marcar corte se escuchó y de nuevo la imagen de ambos chicos apareció en la pantalla de la computadora de Bruno.

"Bueno chicos eso es todo. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este video y si les gusto darle me gusta por allá abajo y suscribirse. No olviden activar la campanita para que las notificaciones les llegue cuando suba nuevo material a canal. En pantalla verán nuestras redes sociales para que nos sigan y de igual forma se las dejaremos en la cajita de descripción. También estarán las redes sociales de Axel para que lo sigan" Ari miro al castaño "¿Algo que añadir, Tahi?"

"Solamente agradecer del cariño que recibimos, muchas gracias chicos. Los amamos."

"Hasta el infinito." Temo asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Hasta el infinito." Ari miro a su novio a los ojos. "¿Qué?"

"Te amo." Las mejillas del castaño se pudieron apreciar sonrojadas nuevamente.

"Te amo también." respondió Temo.

El video finalizó así.

Bruno cerro la computadora despacio y con una sonrisa en el rostro negó. Aristóteles y Temo eran el uno para el otro. Paso sus manos por sus ojos mieles y entonces se dio cuenta: Lagrimas caían en cantidad por sus mejillas y él sinceramente no se había dado cuenta.

Aristóteles estaba tan enamorado de Temo y viceversa, que él no sabía qué hacer con todo lo que sentía por el rizado. Tanto tiempo enamorado de Ari, tanto esperar para que fuera mayor en vano. Él había tardado tanto que el amor de Aristóteles Córcega le pertenecía a alguien más.

Bruno sollozo un poco. Si el tan solo pudiera decírselo a Ari, si el tan solo fuera valiente y pudiera sacar todo lo que su pecho sentía. Si tan solo pudiera decirle que lo amó desde el primer momento, que lo suyo con Linda no había funcionado porque lo amaba a él y que esa era la razón por la que Linda y el rompieron en primer lugar.

"Si tan solo pudiéramos regresar a _lo que antes éramos._ " Susurro Bruno con un ligero llanto. "Si tan solo pudiéramos regresar a cuando éramos solamente tú y yo."


	23. Capítulo 23

**Capitulo 23**   
  


La noche pasada Aristóteles y Temo salieron a cenar con Juan Roberto Pablo y con Julieta, la habían pasado de maravilla, compartieron anécdotas y recuerdos: unos de África y otros de su día a día en Oaxaca.

Aristóteles se encontraba en el local de su prima Linda, se había ofrecido a ayudarle esa tarde, ya que Temo estaría ocupado esa mañana con Susana.

Linda siempre se había llevado muy bien con su primito, lo quería de sobre manera y sabía que podía confiar en él y que siempre estaría pasara lo que pasara.

"Te estoy hablando Linda." Aristóteles paso una mano por la cara de Linda en busca de llamar su atención,

"Perdón" Linda sonrió "me fui."

"No pues si me di cuenta, Prima." Ari le devolvió la sonrisa "¿En qué pensabas?"

"Yo... hay algo que debo contarte." Aristóteles ladeo la cabeza con confusión. "Es sobre Bruno."

Aristóteles sonrió y se acercó a su prima tomándola de las manos y halándola despacio para sentarlos a ambos en el sillón que se encontraba en la pequeña salita de espera de Linduka.

.

.

.

Temo se desocupo antes de los asuntos que tenía con Susana en las oficinas de Cklass, por lo que ahora se dirigía con su novio, este le había comentado que estaría con Linda ayudándole un poco en su local, por lo que llegando al edificio Córcega subió hasta el cuarto de la azotea.

"Ya llegué."

Temo se encontró con Aristóteles riendo junto a Linda, Axel y a quien menos quería ver ahora, Bruno. Linda estaba sentada junto a Ari, a su lado en el brazo del pequeño sofá estaba Axel y Bruno ocupaba una de las sillas que quedaba justo al frente de su novio.

"Hola Temo." Saludo Linda sonriendo "llegaste temprano."

"Si es que me desocupe pronto."

"Por mí eso está mejor." Dijo Ari regalándole una sonrisa. Temo no pasó desapercibido como miraba de reojo a Bruno.

El castaño se acercó a su novio y a lo contrario de lo que todos esperaban, que el castaño se sentara en el reposa brazos justo como Axel; el si se sentó, pero en las piernas del rizado. Ari se mostró sorprendido, pero no negaría que le gusto eso. Temo paso uno de sus brazos por el cuello del rizado mientras este pasaba su brazo por la pequeña cintura de su novio, amaba la sensación de estar así,

"Por eso te amo, _Tahi,"_ Temo se acercó al rostro del rizado y poso sus labios sobre los del rizado. El rizado pensaba en tan solo tener una presión de labios, sin embargo, por la mente del castaño paso otro pensamiento. Abrió un poco la boca y con su lengua delineo los belfos del joven Córcega. Ari entendió el mensaje y abrió también su boca dándole acceso al más bajo, inconscientemente el rizado apretaba la cintura del castaño disfrutando de aquel beso. Temo se separó del mayor lentamente y lo miro a los ojos sonriéndole en el proceso, Ari le devolvió la sonrisa y dejo un beso rápido en sus labios, haciendo que la sonrisa del castaño se hiciera aún más grande.

Aristóteles volvió a la tierra después de que el beso de su novio lo transporto a Júpiter y miro a sus primos y después a Bruno; el ultimo trataba de mirar a cualquier otro lugar, Ari de pronto se sintió incómodo y se removió en su lugar; y eso tal vez fue mala idea porque algo allá abajo había despertado. Ari miro a su novio y sus mejillas enrojecieron al ver la mirada de su novio. Demasiado penetrante.

"¿Quieres que me baje, Tahi?" Temo cuestiono a su novio.

"No, estas muy bien ahí." El castaño le sonrió a su novio, beso su mejilla y después miro a Bruno con suficiencia. Diego estaría orgulloso de él.

"¿Y de que hablaban?"


	24. Capítulo 24

**Capitulo 24**

Nadie lo decía en voz alta, pero todos se dieron cuenta de la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente a la llegada de Temo. Y no es que la cosa fuera con él, sino que sin quererlo estaba implicado.

Ari sentía su pecho acelerado, bien podría ser por la posición en la que su castaño novio se encontraba ahora (sobre sus piernas) o bien, porque ahora sabía que Bruno SI estaba enamorado de él. No quería hacerle daño, después de todo él es su mejor amigo y lo quería demasiado, más no de la misma forma.

Linda observaba a su primo con una sonrisa ladina, no en forma de burla, sin embargo. Axel mantenía su mano entrelazada con la de su novia y juzgaba en silencio la situación.

Temo hablaba sobre su mañana con Susana y el motivo por el cual necesitaba ayuda en la Oficina. Y Ari le prestaba atención mientras lo miraba con unos ojitos enamorados.

Bruno no podía hacer nada para entrometerse en esa relación, no soportaría que Aristóteles le odiara solo por intentar gustarle.

Temo terminó de platicar y de pronto se escuchó como las tripas de alguien pedían alimento.

"Iré a buscar de comer" propuso Bruno "¿Algo en especial que se les antoje? Yo invito"

Axel y Linda pidieron comida china del local que se encontraba a dos cuadras del edificio Córcega y Ari pido unos tacos al pastor, hace mucho que traía antojos de unos.

"Tu Temo ¿Que se te antoja?"

Para sorpresa de todos ahí, Temo se ofreció a acompañarlo.

"Yo te acompaño."

Bruno sonrió y se levantó de su lugar para salir de Linduka. Temo depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Ari y susurro que no se preocupara, para después seguir a Bruno fuera.

.  
.  
.

Caminaban en silencio uno al costado del otro, de más está decir que ambos se sentían incómodos

"Sé que estás enamorado de mi novio" Temo quiso golpearse la frente por ser tan directo. Ya no había marcha atrás.

"Yo no...." Bruno se vio traicionado por su propia lengua. El menor lo había tomado desprevenido con aquello y a sabiendas que debía de tener sus escudos y defensas altas con él, se vio desprotegido de pronto.

"No es necesario que lo niegues" Temo soltó un suspiro "conozco la forma en en que lo miras."

"Perdón." Se disculpó el mayor. "No quiero ocasionarles problemas. A ninguno"

"¿Quieres besarlo?"

"Definitivamente quiero, quiero desde hace muchísimo tiempo."

Temo miró a Bruno con la ceja derecha alzada. Bruno se dio cuenta de la forma en que Cuauhtémoc lo observaba.

"¿Qué? ¿No pensaste que te mentiría o sí?"

"No, pero tampoco pensé que serías tan directo."

Bruno negó y de pronto se sintió bien.

"Aristóteles siempre me ha gustado. Al principio me negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo, es menor de edad y yo soy lo suficiente mayor como para ir a prisión. Nunca tuve problema en catalogarme y dudar de mi orientación, no es algo con lo que tenía problema. Julieta siempre supo cómo enseñarnos a ser abiertos en ese tema. Solo no fui valiente, tuve mucho miedo."

"Si, Julieta también fue de gran apoyo para Ari, le debemos muchísimo."

"A veces pensaba que yo también le gustaba. O al menos le atraía. Había momentos en que Ari tenía acciones que me confundían y...."

"Ari si sentía algo por ti" Temo miró hacia el suelo mientras seguía caminando. Tomo un poco de aire y posó su mano en el brazo del contrario para parar su caminado. Señaló una banca que se encontraba ahí para poder platicar un momento. La comida podía esperar unos minutos más.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" El corazón de Bruno se aceleró.

"Eso que me estás diciendo también me pasó a mí con él." Bruno supo entonces que su tiempo había pasado. "Tal vez si le hubieras dicho..."

"Él hubiera no existe, Temo. Y ahora él está contigo."

"Lo está y sé que me ama. Y no lo digo por dañarte, sino, más como una enseñanza o lo que sea. Nunca dejes de ser valiente, B. Siempre hay que luchar por lo que vale la pena tener."

"Él valía la pena." Bruno limpió rápidamente una lágrima que caía por su mejilla. "Y lo deje ir... Me consuela saber que te encontró a ti."

Temo sonrió y abrazo a Bruno para ofrecerle un poco de consuelo. Él conoce la sensación.

"¿Te puedo dar un consejo?" Temo pregunto una vez se separaron del ligero abrazo. Bruno asintió "Cuéntaselo a él."

"No, no puedo. tú..."

"Yo nada" Temo negó "si quieres cerrar ciclo, habla con él, él merece saber que siempre fue amado."

"No quiero ocasionarles problemas Temo."

"Por mí no te preocupes. No lo habrá."

"Qué pasa si el me... No, olvídalo."

"¿Si él te corresponde?" Bruno asintió "Supongo que lo dejaré ir..."

.  
.  
.

De regreso en el edificio Córcega y con la comida en mano, Bruno y Temo caminaban más calmados y sin tanta incomodidad entre ellos. Cuando entraron al local Ari se percató de ello.

El castaño esta vez en lugar de tomar asiento en las piernas de su novio nuevamente, se posicionó en la silla en la que anteriormente Bruno había estado sentado. Ari se sintió decepcionado, no lo negaría.

"Te gané." Fue lo único que Temo dijo cuándo Bruno entró.

"¿Entonces me siento yo en las piernas de Ari o qué?" Temo se encogió de hombros.

"Ni se te ocurra B."

Bruno se rio y se sentó en el suelo al costado de la silla donde Temo se encontraba. Intercambios una mirada cómplice con Temo y se si rieron cual sonrisa Colgate.

"Esto es de ustedes" Bruno le entrego la comida a Axel.

"Eso es tuyo Ari." Temo lo entregó la bolsa que el traía a su novio. "B tú traes lo mío."

"Ah, sí toma."

"Gracias"

Bruno y Temo se dieron cuenta que ninguno de los demás había pronunciado palabra alguna y al mismo tiempo preguntaron.

"¿Qué?"

Ari miró a sus primos en busca de alguna respuesta para lo que estaban viendo. ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?

"¿De cuándo acá ustedes son tan amigos?" Axel le dio voz a los pensamientos del rizado

"Nosotros siempre nos hemos llevado bien."

"Asies. Desde que nos conocimos en el hospital tiempo atrás."

"¿Qué?" Ari frunció el ceño.

Bruno y Temo se miraron de nuevo y soltaron una risa.

"Hablando se entiende la gente, Tahi." Respondió Temo "ya lo descubrirás."


	25. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25.**

La tarde se pasó tranquila, llena de bromas y risas dirigidas de unos hacia otros, para Bruno fue por mucho la mejor tarde que había pasado desde que llego a Oaxaca.

Se hacía noche por lo que Axel y Temo decidieron que era hora de regresar a su hogar, más que nada para no preocupar a Pancho que aun sufría de ataques de ansiedad por los acontecimientos pasados, los mellizos no eran los únicos que asistían con Gustavo.

"Ya me voy Ari" mencionó Temo a su novio "no quiero que se haga más noche y preocupar a Papancho"

"¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa, Tahi?" Le preguntó Ari a Temo tomando su mano con delicadeza.

"Me iré con Axel, no te preocupes." Le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora al rizado. "¿Me llamas mañana?"

"Te llamo todos los días." Ari hizo el amago intento de besar a su novio, lo que no pudo lograr porque el castaño giró su rostro antes de que pudiera siquiera estar cerca de sus labios, dejando el beso en la mejilla. Ari frunció el ceño, sacado de onda. "¿Qué pasa Tahi?"

"No es nada, Ari" Temo dejó un beso en la mejilla de su novio y le susurró que no se preocupara. Se despidió del resto y al llegar con Bruno le dijo que era ahora o nunca.

Con una sonrisa ladina tomó rumbo a su casa junto con su hermanastro. Decidieron caminar por la tarde noche disfrutando de la brisa fresca que chocaba con su rostro. Bromeaban entre ellos y disfrutaban la compañía del contrario. Axel se había convertido en un hermano mayor más, que, aunque no se comparaba con Pepe, en lo más mínimo, disfrutaba de saber que tenía un apoyo extra. A mitad de su camino se toparon con su suegro, que con una sonrisa los saludo.

"Buenas noches, jóvenes." Audifaz saludo con verídica alegría. "¿Ya de camino a casa?"

Temo sonrió en respuesta y asistió.

"Así es señor, para no preocupar a mi papá." Axel se movió incómodo en su lugar, pues se sentía excluido a pesar de haber sido saludado.

"Muy noble de tu parte, _Mijo_ " Audifaz divago un poco sobre lo que quería decir después. "¿Crees qué puedas regalarme unos minutos de tu tiempo?"

Temo miró a Axel en busca de una respuesta, pues su suegro lo había tomado desprevenido ¿De qué quería hablar? Axel se en encogió de hombros y asintió.

"Me adelantaré a casa. Le diré a Pancho que te has quedado con el señor Audifaz" Temo agradeció a su hermano y miró a su suegro con ojitos juzgadores.

"¿Quiere ir a sentarse a una banca?"

Audifaz negó.

"Te invito un helado."

Temo asintió y camino en silencio junto al menor de los hermanos Córcega Sierra. Ambos se sentían un poco inseguros y a la espera de lo que pasaría después. Al llegar a la heladería y cada quien pidiera su pedido se sentaron en una de las mesas desocupadas que estaban por fuera del establecimiento. La tarde de verdad estaba muy hermosa como para desaprovecharla.

Al contrario de lo que Temo creyó sería una plática incómoda, resultó ser lo contrario. Audifaz platicó un poco de lo que ahora estaba haciendo, le confío que estaba ayudándole a su hermano en el despacho y que gana su dinero para poder apoyar a Polita con sus hijos. Le contó en confidencialidad que comenzó a escribir un nuevo libro y que en éste hablaba de toda la situación por la que pasó e hizo pasar a su hijo mayor al enterarse de su orientación y que era uno eso de los motivos por lo que ahora se encontraban ahí.

"Estoy escribiendo la parte final, no es un libro muy extenso, pero si contiene todas mis emociones. Fui lo más sincero posible." Audifaz jugaba con sus manos en señal de nerviosismo. "El capítulo se llama pidiendo disculpas"

El corazón de Cuauhtémoc comenzó a latir fuertemente dentro de su pecho. ¿Audifaz...? ¿El...?

"Señor usted no...."

"No, Temo, yo sí." Audifaz dejó sus manos quietas al lado del envase de helado a medio acabar y suspiró. "Creo que te debo unas disculpas por todo el daño que les causé. A ti y a mi hijo" Al castaño se le formó un nudo en la garganta sin saber que decir. "Tuve acciones con ambos que sé que les ocasionó muchísimo daño. Y no hay un momento en que no me arrepienta de todo eso."

El castaño estiró sus propios brazos y coloco sus manos en las de su suegro. Por el rostro de los dos corrían unas ligeras y cristalinas lágrimas. Ambas de liberación. El mayor continuó hablando antes de que Cuauhtémoc pudiera decir algo.

"Me he dado cuenta de lo errado que estaba. De la mente tan cerrada que tenía y del daño que plante en el corazón de mi propio hijo. A él le pedí disculpas cuando salió del hospital, pero contigo... Yo de verdad no sabía cómo hacerlo... Todo este tiempo tú estuviste apoyando y amando a mí hijo mientras yo solo lo lastimaba y él iba creyendo que yo no lo quería... Se me cae la cara de vergüenza, ni siquiera puedo mirarte a los ojos"

"Todos cometemos errores, Señor." Temo acarició la mano de su suegro en señal de apoyo. "Y usted se dio cuenta del suyo. No tiene que pedirme disculpas, pero si eso es lo que le preocupa, le perdono todo. Para mí está en el pasado. Solamente le pido que nunca vuelva a soltar a Aristóteles." Audifaz por fin miró al castaño a los ojos y lo único que pudo mirar ahí, fue sinceridad. "Yo sé que usted ama a su hijo."

"Más que nada en este mundo, ambos, Arqui y el son todo para mí."

"Entonces olvidemos el pasado, _**lo que antes éramos**_ , ya no importa. Importa lo que somos hoy. ¿Y sabe qué es lo que somos?"

Audifaz negó.

"No, no lo sé."

"Somos una familia. Pase lo que pase en el futuro, siempre vamos a estar para usted y se que usted va a estar para nosotros."


	26. Capítulo 26

**Capitulo 26**   
  
  
  


Aristóteles vio a su novio alejarse por la calle, a él le hubiera gustado acompañarlo, pero sabía que Axel estaría ahí para protegerlo, después de todo era también su hermano mayor.

Linda se despidió de él y de Bruno en cuanto los chicos tomaron rumbo a su hogar, por lo que ahora ambos se encontraban a solas.

El rizado no sabía cómo comportarse ahora que sabía la verdad, no se sentía incómodo... O bueno, si un poco, pero es que era _Bruno_ , su mejor amigo, su tutor... No podía estar pasando eso.

"Ari ¿Puedo hablar contigo?" El más joven no quería sonar grosero, pero quería... No, necesitaba negarse. No estaba preparado para escucharlo.

"Yo... no...."

"Por favor no me des una negativa, es importante para mí."

Aristóteles asintió suspirando y sin decir nada se encaminó hacia la banca que estaba fuera de la panadería de sus tíos. Bruno lo siguió en silencio y se sentó a su lado. El ambiente de pronto se había tornado tenso y ahora sí, muy incómodo.

Bruno río sin reírse realmente, fue más como un bufido.

"Hay tanto que tengo que decir, pero no sé cómo." El rizado se mantuvo en silencio, sabiendo que él no tenía nada que decir, no todavía. "Supongo que trataré de comenzar por _dónde_ empezó esto y _cómo_..."

"Está bien." Bruno se vio sorprendido ante la voz de Ari, no esperó que hablara sino hasta el final. Tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a dejar sus sentimientos salir a flote.

"Creo que no me di cuenta de nada hasta que fuimos al _photoshoot_ con Julieta ¿Te acuerdas?, fue el día en que comenzaste tu carrera de modelaje" Ari sonrió recordando aquel momento. "Yo soy pésimo para estar frente a una cámara, puedo arreglarlas, pero no posar para ellas... en cambio tú, ¡ _Dios_! Tu naciste para estar frente la lente, recuerdo que cuando mi hermana te ofreció intentarlo me reí porque, bueno, eras realmente malo para memorizar; sí que me sorprendiste, te vi tan natural, tan tú, disfrutando que ¡ _Jesús_! te mirabas tan guapo..."

El corazón de ambos chicos comenzó a latir fuertemente uno, porque estaba por confesar lo que por tanto tiempo había sentido por el contrario (Bruno agradeció mentalmente a Aris el que no dijera nada) y el otro; porque bueno, nunca se está preparado para confesiones de amor... menos de tu mejor amigo a quien creías hetero, muchas gracias.

"Recuerdo que mi corazón se aceleró demasiado cunado te vi disfrutar aquello, el brillo de tus ojos, la sonrisa que enmarcaba casi toda tu cara... Sentí como si por primera vez te estuviera viendo..." Bruno sonrió y miro al rizado a los ojos, todo el tiempo estuvo viendo hacia sus manos con temor de ver los ojos cafés de su amigo. "Al principio me negaba a aceptar lo que era un hecho, eras... eres tan menor que me sentía repulsivo, no sabía cómo había comenzado a confundir nuestra amistad..."

El rizado sostuvo la mirada de Bruno, por más ganas que tuviera de bajarla, sentía que por lo menos debía ofrecerle eso...

"La primera en darse cuenta de lo que me pasaba fue Linda; lamento tanto haberle causado tanto daño y romperle el corazón... pero en el corazón no se manda..." Aristóteles sabía lo que se avecinaba y suspiro fuertemente. Bruno tomo con delicadeza las manos de Ari y las sostuvo un buen momento antes de volver la mirada hacia el rizado. "Y mi corazón te pertenecía a ti casi desde el principio. Estaba tan enamorado de ti que... que aún lo sigo estando."

El rizado apretó las manos del mayor en señal de apoyo. Sabía que aquello no era fácil, para ninguna de las dos partes... Ari reconocía el miedo en la mirada de Bruno y su mente se nublo, no quería dañarlo, no quería romperle el corazón, él es su mejor amigo... uno de sus primeros vínculos mas importantes.

"No tienes que decirme nada, no tienes que responder... Creo que necesitaba decirte todo esto para poder pasar página, para poder de una vez superarte..."

Ari se sorprendió a si mismo cuando se escuchó hablar, pero trato de no demostrárselo al contrario, aun sosteniendo las manos de Bruno, paso el pulgar con cariño por el dorso...

"Creo que necesitaba escucharlo de tu voz para poder terminar de asimilarlo" sonrió con nostalgia "no sé cómo reaccionar... por mucho tiempo yo creí que nunca nadie me miraba más allá de lo que se ve, me refiero a que, siempre creí que nadie me conocía; conocían mi nombre, pero no me conocían a mí, no sabían como era, nadie se tomaba la molestia de _realmente conocerme_..." Bruno apretó con cariño sus manos unidas. "Pero veo que tu si me mirabas... y creo que mucho he, pervertido" Bruno rio ante lo dicho por su mejor amigo.

"Eres algo bonito de ver... "

Las mejillas de Ari se tornaron color carmesí, nunca sabía cómo reaccionar ante los halagos de los demás...

"Sabes que no puedo..."

"¿No puedes o no quieres?"

"Bruno..." Ari miro con dolor a su amigo... ¿no podía? o ¿no quería? Ambas.

"No quiero hacerte daño, sabes que estoy en una relación con Temo."

"No quieres."

"No, perdón." El corazón de Ari se rompió cuando vio exactamente el momento en el que las ilusiones y el corazón de Bruno se rompían. "Eres mi mejor amigo Bruno y te amo por eso. Pero no es de la misma forma que tú, siento mucho no poder corresponderte, si tan solo tu..."

"¿Te lo hubiera dicho antes?" Ari asintió "Eras muy joven, es mejor que vivas tu primer amor con alguien de tu edad y que sobre todo este para ti... Yo te abandoné cuando me fui a España... y lo haré otra vez."

"¿Te vas?" Bruno asintió.

"Es mejor así, creo que ahora será más fácil poder superarte... creo que antes no lo hacía porque tenía la esperanza de volver y poder estar contigo cuando fueras mayor de edad, pero entonces te abriste la cabeza y volví antes..."

"Perdón."

"Eso no fue tu culpa."

"No lo digo por eso."

"¿Entonces?"

"Perdón por romperte el corazón."

Los ojos de Bruno se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas y se sintió estúpido, realmente muy estúpido. ¡Tiene 25 años! ¡25 años y está llorando frente a su mejor amigo de 17! Aristóteles soltó las manos de Bruno y las paso por el rostro del contrario limpiando el montón de lágrimas que caían. Paso sus brazos por el cuello del mayor mientras este se tapaba el rostro y se escondía en el pecho del más pequeño. Ninguno de los dos sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron de esa manera, pero la noche había caído y la luna alumbraba el cielo del bonito Oaxaca.

"¿Estas mejor?" Ari pregunto en un susurro.

"Voy a estarlo." Bruno se separó de Ari y el rizado coloco sus manos en los brazos del mayor. Lo miro sonreír y le sonrió de vuelta, aquella sonrisa se miraba triste, Ari sabía que lo había roto de alguna manera. "Perdóname."

Aristóteles frunció el ceño en confusión ¿Por qué le pedía perd...? Oh, Okey, Por eso.

Bruno poso sus labios por única ocasión en los del rizado, el beso le sabia salado por las lágrimas que derramo y habían caído en sus labios. Ari sorprendido no se movió, ni se apartó... solo se quedó ahí, pasmado ante la acción del mayor. Bruno aprovecho la oportunidad para profundizar el beso... Aristóteles acogido por el momento, cerró los ojos que hasta el momento había mantenido abiertos y sin siquiera pensarlo, le correspondió.

Fue lento, sin prisas y no muy largo... Ari se separó lentamente, no quería dañarlo, pero se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.... le había sido infiel a su novio.

"Bruno yo..."

"No, no te disculpes. El error fue mío. Gracias por no rechazarme..." Aristóteles se paró de la banca donde se encontraba sentado y paso una mano por su cabello despeinándolo.

"Fue de ambos."

"¿Te arrepientes?"

"No me hagas contestar eso."

Bruno asintió y se paró de igual manera se acercó a Ari y deposito un beso rápido en la mejilla del rizado como despedida.

"Buenas noches Ari."

"Buenas noches, Bruno."

Aristóteles vio alejarse al mayor y cuando lo perdió de vista, se sentó de nuevo en lugar donde había estado anteriormente, con la yema de sus dedos toco sus labios con delicadeza, aquel beso no se parecía en nada a los que había compartido con Temo, ni siquiera se sentían de la misma manera. Aristóteles dejo escapar lágrimas de frustración se sentía asqueroso, le había fallado a su novio... y la pregunta de Bruno le comía la cabeza; ni siquiera sabía si se arrepentía de aquel efímero beso.

.

.

.

El día siguiente llego y Temo mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro. No cabía todavía de la impresión de que el señor Audifaz se haya disculpado con él, todo parecía ir bien. Y como todas las mañanas, espero el llamado de su rizado novio, de todos modos, el chico le prometió llamarlo al día siguiente.

La llamada no llego ese día, ni el siguiente. 


	27. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

Aristóteles no llamó, pero eso no quiere decir que Temo no lo hiciera, porque si lo hizo, trató de contactar al rizado innumerables veces, sin embargo, él no atendía ninguno de sus llamados. Cuauhtémoc se llenaba de angustia cada segundo que pasaba, cada timbrazo del celular que sonaba y Ari no respondía. Entonces el celular del rizado fue atendido, aunque para la decepción de Temo, no fue Ari quien lo hizo, fue su suegra quien muy apenada le dijo a Temo que Ari estaba indispuesto para contestar, que él pronto le devolvería la llamada. El castaño entendió entonces que algo había pasado.

Para intentar distraerse, el castaño paso el resto de la tarde en compañía de sus hermanitos; habían hecho una tarde de piscina, con juegos acuáticos que lo llevaban a reírse a carcajadas y que sin duda se guardaría como uno de los mejores recuerdos.

Sebastián propuso por la noche mirar películas y en decisión unánime quedo que sería en la habitación de Temo; el castaño sabía que eso lo hacían por él, porque, aunque trataba de parecer indiferente ante la situación con el rizado, era un libro abierto y aunque no quisiera se le reflejaba en su carita bonita y en sus ojitos castaños que se encontraba triste. Temo amo mucho a sus hermanitos.

Estaban por ver la segunda película, pasaban las diez de la noche; Pancho y Susana los habían mandado a dormir, pero los niños alegaron (con buenos argumentos hemos de aclarar) que el lunes era día inhábil en la escuela, que no había clases y que no siempre pasaban una noche en familia y que además no era tan noche; Sebas, Julio, Lupita y Temo hicieron cara de perrito y el corazón de los esposos López Córcega no pudieron decirles que no, aceptaron y salieron de la habitación, para unos minutos después regresar en pijamas y con colchas para acompañar a sus hijos. Crisanta y Axel se unieron también un par de minutos después. Nadie lo dijo en voz alta, pero aquello lleno de un cálido sentimiento el corazón de todos.

La mañana del lunes llego y con ello el revoloteo de toda la familia. El desayuno estuvo lleno de risas, opiniones y recuerdos de la noche anterior. Un momento lleno de armonía.

Por la tarde, Temo se tiró en el sofá de la sala de descanso y comenzó a ver televisión, se sentía extraño, él en rara ocasión se encontraba en casa, se sentía como si algo le hiciera falta... fue inevitable el pasar sus dedos de manera delicada por su tatuaje, delineando el contorno de la pequeña llave, la caricia estaba llena de amor, de cariño.

"Tahi..."

El corazón de Temo latió fuertemente, cerro sus ojos que sin querer se habían llenado de lágrimas.

"Tahi..." El castaño abrió los ojos y giro su rostro, ahí estaba el causante de su alegría, pero también de su dolor. Temo guardó silencio, él no tenía nada que decir, sin embargo, se moría por abrazarlo y para evitar esas tentaciones se abrazó a un cojín del sofá donde se encontraba. "¿Podemos hablar?"

"¿Ahora si quieres hablar?" Temo no pudo evitarlo, pero es que no quería ser el mismo ingenuo de siempre, no iba a permitir que hicieran de él lo que quisieran, ni siquiera Ari, por más que lo amara.

"Lo siento, Temo..."

"Deberías" Temo suspiro para tranquilizarse "¿De qué quieres hablar Aristóteles?"

"De algo que pasó con Bruno."


	28. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28**

Aristóteles mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo. Miedo de perder lo más hermoso que alguna vez pudo obtener en su vida, perder aquello que le alegraba las mañanas, las tardes, las noches e incluso la madrugada en sus sueños. Sabía que había sido un estúpido, que nunca debió de corresponderle el beso a Bruno.

El rizado solamente mantenía su vista en Temo; tratando de descifrar que tanto lo estaba odiando.

"¿Aristóteles vas a hablar o no?" Bueno podía estarlo odiando mucho.

"Si si si" habló rápida y atropelladamente. "No sé cómo empezar a decirte, o sea Temo, te amo ¿Está bien? Quiero que tengas eso en mente siempre."

"Solo estás haciendo que comience a pensar mal, Aristóteles."

"Ya perdón" Ari soltó un suspiro. "Tenías razón, Bruno me confesó que está enamorado de mí."

Temo no cambio las facciones de su cara, sabía eso. ¿Pero por qué sentía que algo más pasaba?

"¿Eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme?"

"No" Temo alzó ambas cejas en señal de que siguiera hablando. Aristóteles se sentía desesperado porque sabía que una vez dijera aquello... Ni siquiera podía pensarlo; sacudió su cabello y de nueva cuenta dejo salir un suspiro "Me besó también y yo... Yo le seguí el beso."

Cuauhtémoc cerró los ojos con fuerza; no quería llorar, no quería hacerlo frente al él. Pero de verdad que ahora sí su corazón estaba roto, pudo escuchar como todas sus ilusiones se rompían, como cada promesa que habían compartido se iban convirtiendo en nada, volviéndose algo que al parecer no importaba lo suficiente.

"Tahi di algo."

"No me digas así, Aristóteles." Temo dijo entre dientes. De pronto un sabor amargo le subió por la garganta, se sentía muy molesto... Y _cornudo_.

"Por favor, escúchame Tahi..."

"¡Que no me llames así Aristóteles! ¡Ya no!" Temo gritó entre dientes "No me vuelvas a decir así. No quiero escucharte decir nada ¿Qué vas a decirme? ¿Qué lo sientes? ¿Qué te arrepientes? No quiero escucharlo, te conozco. Sé que lo haces, sé que estas arrepentido, pero no por eso tengo que soportarlo." Temo tomó una respiración profunda. Nadie, absolutamente nadie debía de lastimarlo y ya lo había aprendido. "Pero el que lo lamentes y estés arrepentido no quita el hecho de que lo hiciste, de que me traicionaste, aun cuando una vez me dijiste que nunca me fallarías, que nunca me harías daño."

El corazón del rizado se rompió ahí, sabía que todo estaba mal... Que de esto no podía salir nada bueno.

"Pero lo hiciste Aristóteles Córcega, rompiste mi corazón por segunda vez y créeme que está vez duele más."

"Temo, por favor."

"No, Aristóteles." Temo negó con la cabeza "Te amo demasiado, nunca, escucha bien. Nunca había amado a nadie con la misma intensidad que te amo a ti, eres mi primer amor, pero también me amo a mi y sé que no merezco esto. Fue un beso ¿Pero sabes? Me merezco a alguien que solo quiera verme a mí de manera especial, que solo me piense a mí como el compañero de su vida, que sus labios y sus besos me pertenezcan solo a mí... que solo me quiera a mi... No me gusta compartir Aristóteles, no soy de ese tipo de personas. Y si cualquiera puede tenerte, ya no te quiero."

"No Temo, solo te pertenezco a ti" Ari estaba al borde de la desesperación. Temo soltó una risa.

"No, no me perteneces. No eres un objeto que puedo poseer, pero me hubiera gustado que al menos me fueras fiel y respetaras nuestra relación, que me respetaras a mí."

Entonces la realidad de las cosas los golpeó en el rostro a ambos. Aristóteles había cometido un gran error al haber correspondido aquel beso.

"Bruno me lo confesó también" habló más tranquilo "cuando fuimos por la comida. Hablamos sobre ti..." Temo tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, no sabía cómo era que aún no rompía en llanto. Toda la situación lo superaba, no soportaría mucho más. "Y le dije que si le correspondías te dejaría ir"

El mayor respiraba fuertemente, las cosas no podían acabar ahí. Algo tenía que hacer.

"Temo no..."

Las lágrimas por fin comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Temo.

"No me merezco a alguien que dude de si le gusta su mejor amigo o si me ama a mí. No quiero ser una opción, quiero ser el único." Soltó un sollozo "y yo sé que tienes dudas."

"Te amo a ti, Cuauhtémoc."

"¿Que tan seguro estás? ¡Te conozco Aristóteles! Yo no... Yo no pienso competir con nadie, es mejor dejar las cosas hasta aquí, antes de que me hagas más daño."

"No quiero terminar, Temo. Eres el amor de mi vida. Eres lo más bonito que me pasó en la vida."

"También eres lo más bonito que pasó en la mía, Aristóteles. Pero no pienso seguir dañándome"

"Amor, Tahi..." Por las mejillas del rizado caían muchísimas lágrimas también. Estaba perdiendo a lo mejor que le pudo pasar en la vida y todo por idiota.

El castaño se acercó a Aristóteles y lo besó. Lo besó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Fue un beso tan necesitado, tan lleno de dolor y de angustia que solo hacía que el dolor se intensificara y que el vacío en su corazón se sintiera cada vez más grande. Cuauhtémoc se separó de Aristóteles y retrocedió unos pasos aún con los ojos cerrados, tratando de guardar el recuerdo de sus besos en su mente. Tras unos segundos donde Aristóteles aún trataba de asimilar lo que había pasado y miraba al más pequeño, este abro sus ojos... Y algo había cambiado en ellos.

"Vete a casa Aristóteles. Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí."

"¿Esto es todo? ¿Terminamos?" Ari murmuró con un nudo en la garganta.

"Sí, esto es todo."

Aristóteles lo miro por unos segundos, tratando de grabarse su carita en su mente, que a pesar de saber exactamente como era, sentía como si nunca más lo fuera a volver a ver.

"Te amo Temo." El rizado espero a que el más bajito de estatura contestará de vuelta, pero eso no ocurrió. Así que camino despacio hacia la salida esperando que Temo lo detuviera como en las películas de amor que tanto les gustaba ver juntos, pero aquello no era una película y lo había lastimado demasiado, por lo que Temo nunca lo detuvo. Salio de la casa del castaño. 

Todo había terminado.

Rompió lo más hermoso que alguna vez pudo tener. Aunque Temo fue quien decidió terminar, Aristóteles sabía que él era el culpable.

El culpable de que Aristemo ya no existiera.


	29. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29.**

Al día siguiente ambos tenían que ir a clases, pero ninguno quería. No querían ver al otro y darse cuenta que eran miserables, que no llevaban ni un día de haber terminado y ya se necesitaban.

Temo se levantó de su cama resignado a asistir a la escuela y ver a su ex novio; no lo habían dicho verbalmente, pero sabía que de ahora en adelante cada quien iría por su lado, porque mantenerse cerca simplemente detonaría en más dolor... Aunque mucha diferencia no había, pues el estar alejados también los dañaba de sobremanera.

Pancho sabía que algo había pasado con su Temo, no por nada era su padre, sabía que él castaño hablaría con el cuándo se sintiera seguro, pero no por eso le dolía menos verlo con su carita tan triste y sus ojitos tan nostálgicos.

Los López y el pequeño Legorreta Córcega subieron a La Burra y tomaron rumbo a la Abraham Lincoln para tener un gran día de nuevos aprendizajes, claro que por la mente del castaño lo único que pasaba era la tarde anterior y su rompimiento con Aristóteles, realmente nunca imaginó que algún día terminarían, se amaban tanto... Tal vez, Temo lo amo más y ese fue su error, entregar más de lo que le ofrecían. Pero Temo era ese tipo de persona, daba todo de sí, entregaba todo lo que tenía aun así no recibiera el mismo trato, se sabía que Cuauhtémoc López Torres era un ángel, un sol.

"En la tarde pasará Axel por ustedes, eh _chamucos_ " Pancho sacó de sus pensamientos a Temo.

"Pero PaPancho, ésta tarde íbamos a ir al edificio con Frida"

"Le diré a Axel que los vaya y los tire por allá ¿Sale y vale?"

"Pero nos podemos ir con Doña Blanca cuando venga por Frida." Aporto Lupita.

"Si Pancho, además creo que Temo también irá para ir con Aris ¿No Temo?" Sebas cuestionó sin mala intención.

"Este nop, yo sí me regresaré a casa con Axel." Temo no miró a nadie a los ojos por temor a que se dieran cuenta. Sebastián y las calcomanías se encogieron de hombros, se despidieron de Pancho y corrieron dentro de la escuela.

"Hijo..." Temo miró a su padre y por su mejilla corrió una lágrima traicionera. Pancho abrazó a su hijo y susurró en su oído "sea lo que sea que estés pasando, estaré aquí para ti. Cuando estés seguro y listo puedes platicar conmigo."

El castaño no dijo nada y beso la mejilla de su padre. Pancho pudo darse cuenta de que tenía que ver con Aristóteles por la reacción que tuvo al oírlo mentar, eso y que su cuarto hijo ya no traía puesta la pulsera que Aris le había regalado en su primera cita.

.  
.  
.

La graduación de los de la preparatoria se acercaba, por lo que la miss Grecia estaría dando apoyo y asesoría a los estudiantes para encontrar la vocación perfecta, es por eso que ahora Temo se encontraba en su oficina, se había ofrecido de primeras, no es que tratara de postergar el primer encuentro con Aristóteles después de la ruptura, para nada. Él de verdad quería y se preocupaba por su futuro tanto que...

"¿Temo me estás escuchando?" Grecia en realidad no había dicho nada, sin embargo, se había percatado de que algo no andaba bien.

"Lo siento... Creo que tengo la mente en otra cosa."

"¿En otra cosa o en otra persona?" Temo se ruborizó al verse descubierto "Uy, ¿Lo dije o lo pensé?"

Temo soltó una risita y Grecia se dió cuenta que aquella sonrisa no llegó a sus ojitos castaños.

"Ambas."

"¿Quieres hablarme de lo que pasa?" Grecia tomó las manos de Temo. A pesar de que era su alumno, también le tenía un gran aprecio, pues era el hijo de su mejor amiga y había aprendido a amarlo, de verdad que Temo era imposible de no querer.

"Mmm, no." Temo suspiro "Es que si lo digo en voz alta solo se hará más real."

.  
.  
.

Cuauhtémoc regreso al salón de clases después de un intento fallido de buscar su vocación, aunque, a decir verdad, Temo ya sabía que era lo que quería.

Caminaba tranquilamente hacia su aula de clases, al entrar ni siquiera alzó la vista y tomó asiento en su lugar, que un poco más temprano se había encargado que estuviera lejos del rizado. Para matar el tiempo mientras los demás alumnos pasaban con Grecia, comenzó a jugar con su celular, aquel juego realmente se había vuelto una obsesión y el culpable era Aristóteles... Temo levantó la vista y sin poder evitarlo lo busco con la mirada, lo encontró sentado justo en el banco que le quedaba de frente. Ari no lo miraba a la cara, el rizado mantenía su vista en su brazo derecho, más específicamente en su muñeca. Fue en cámara lenta que el menor vio como los ojos de Ari se llenaban de lágrimas y tomaba su propia muñeca derecha, ahí descansaba todavía la pulsera de "Aristemo". El castaño observó cómo Ari limpiaba rápidamente su rostro y salía a toda prisa del aula.

Okay, era real, habían terminado. 


	30. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo** **30**

Aristóteles salió lo más rápido que pudo de la casa del castaño, su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas. Tenía que calmarse o si no algo podría pasarle de camino al edificio y era lo último que quería. Respiro un par de veces y tranquilizó su llanto.

Una vez estuvo en su casa hizo todo lo posible por evitar a su madre y esquivar cualquier cuestionamiento que le hiciera sobre el porqué se encontraba así, por lo que cuando llegó a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue meterse a bañar.

Aristóteles mentiría si dijera que durmió por la noche, porque no lo hizo, en ningún momento de la tortuosa madrugada pudo pegar un ojo, su mente le jugaba en contra haciéndole recordar una y otra vez su ruptura con el castaño.

"Ay Tahi..." Ari realmente quería evitar llorar, pero no podía. Nunca antes había pasado por una ruptura y no sabía que dolían tanto. ¿O dolía porque se trataba de Temo? "Soy un imbécil"

El rizado pasó toda la madrugada maldiciendose y deseado poder regresar el tiempo, apartar a Bruno en el instante que sus labios conectaron con los suyos, tal y como lo había hecho con Yolotl tiempo atrás. Por supuesto que se arrepentía de aquel beso, pero Temo tenía razón. ¿De qué sirve arrepentirse si de todos modos ya lo había hecho? Fue un estúpido, un gran gran estúpido el haberlo engañado, el haber lastimado a su persona.

Por la mañana, cuando los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana del rizado, se dió cuenta que no sabía cómo comportarse en la escuela; su círculo social se reducía a Temo y sus hermanos, a su prima... Aristóteles realmente había perdido su todo.

.

.

.

Aristóteles llegó un poco tarde, se había tomado su tiempo en la ducha para poder evitar ver a su madre, ya que como cada mañana tenía que llevar a Arqui a la guardería, Ernesto siempre pasaba por ella.

No lo admitiría, pero se sintió decepcionado y a la misma vez aliviado de que Temo no estuviera en el aula de clases, sabía que se encontraba en la escuela, pues su mochila descansaba en el banco de trabajo, una punzada sintió en su corazón cuando se percató de que tomó lugar al otro lado del aula, lejos de donde normalmente se sentaban todo el tiempo. Es como si el destino quisiera que lo viera, pues el único lugar libre que quedaba era justamente hasta el frente; para evitar la incomodidad del castaño, Ari trató de cambiar lugares con varios compañeros, sin embargo, todos se negaron, por lo que a Aristóteles no le quedó de otra más que resignarse y sentarse justo al frente.

El tiempo pasaba relativamente lento, su mente estaba exhausta. Por la noche no había descansado y justo en ese momento, solo podía pensar en su Temo. Su rostro se mostraba demacrado, ojeroso y con los párpados hinchados de lo mucho que había llorado por la madrugada.

Zack y Ben no desaprovecharon la oportunidad para tratar de molestarlo, aunque se rindieron cuando se dieron cuenta que Aristóteles no les prestaba la más mínima atención y que hicieran lo que hicieran, simplemente no ocasionaba nada en el rizado.

Entonces la mente de Ari hizo un cortocircuito al ver entrar a Temo al aula. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, se miraba cansado también, a pesar de que miraba al suelo, Ari pudo percatarse que Temo también se encontraba mal. Lo vio tomar asiento en su lugar y tomó la oportunidad de poder apreciar su belleza. Recorrió con su mirada todo lo que Temo era... y entonces su mirada se ubicó en la muñeca derecha del castaño... la respiración de Ari se aceleró y sus ojos se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo. Su corazón volvió a romperse al darse cuenta que Temo no traía puesta la pulsera que le regaló tiempo atrás ¿Y cómo la iba a traer? Se preguntó así mismo el rizado, si para él esa pulsera no significa más que puras mentiras suyas; con aquella pulsera le había prometido regalarle puros buenos momentos, momentos llenos de felicidad... claro estaba que falló estrepitosamente. Ni siquiera se dió cuenta cuando comenzó a acariciar su propia pulsera.

El rizado no se percató de la mirada de Temo en él por salir apresurado del aula, de pronto se comenzó a sentir asfixiado y el aire le hacía falta, no alcanzaba a llegar a sus pulmones... bajaba rápidamente las escaleras que ni siquiera se percató de que el director Hugo estaba frente a él chocando fuertemente contra su pecho, que de no ser por los buenos reflejos del más grande bien pudieron acabar ambos en el suelo.

Ari temblaba de lo mucho que estaba llorando, Hugo se asustó al ver de esa manera al rizado por lo que tomándolo sutilmente de los hombros lo direccionó a la dirección, en el camino se toparon con la Miss Grecia que al ver al rizado de esa manera pudo sumar dos más dos, percatandose que algo no andaba bien entre ellos dos.

Hugo le ofreció un poco de agua a Aris, mientras Grecia sobaba la espalda del rizado en busca de tranquilizarlo.

Los más grandes le pidieron a Ari que les tuviera confianza de platicarles lo que fuera que lo estaba haciendo sentir de esa manera. Hugo podía hacerse una idea, pues su hermanito menor le había confesado que estaba enamorado del rizado, pero que el rizado no le correspondía de la misma manera, probablemente fue esa situación la que hizo que Bruno tomara el primer avión de vuelta a España el día anterior.

Aristóteles suavemente les confió que era lo que lo atormentaba y Hugo, simplemente quiso que su hermano le hubiera contado todo, para poder aconsejarlo bien.

Grecia prestaba atención a cada palabra que salía de la boca del menor; por lo que una vez acabado todo de contar le propinó un consejo, como amiga y como psicóloga: le dijo que era bueno aceptar que había cometido un error y que se lo haya contado al castaño, pero que también Temo estaba en todo su derecho de tomar la decisión que tomó, pues se trataba tanto de su integridad como de su bienestar; y tal vez estar en esas situaciones tan abrumadoras lo hacían sentir mal. Los celos, las inseguridades, aunque no eran buenos, eran comunes en las relaciones. Aristóteles entonces comprendió que Temo lo terminó no solo porque él lo estaba lastimado, sino porque también lo estaba dañando a él.

Hugo una vez más calmado el asunto, le comento a Ari que Bruno se había marchado el día anterior, el rizado lejos de sentirse triste se sintió aliviado, y no porque no lo quisiera, sino porque lejos, Bruno podría asimilar toda la situación y podría por fin comenzar a superarlo y a aceptar por completo que él nunca podría corresponderle como el quisiera, porque el corazón del rizado le pertenecía a Cuauhtémoc. Se sintió triste de saber que también se alejaría de su mejor amigo, pero era por el bien de todos.

Grecia, por último, le ofreció un consejo como amiga de ambos.

"Si lo amas, si de verdad se aman. Luchen por lo que tienen Ari. No te des por vencido, todos sabemos que ustedes se aman. Vuelve a conquistarlo, vuelve a enamorarlo, aprende de tus errores, crece y no los vuelvas a cometer." Grecia le ofreció una sonrisacálida "Si al final Temo decide que ustedes solo pueden ser amigos... tocará aceptar y respetar."

Aristóteles entonces supo que tenía que hacer.

Iba a conquistar a Cuauhtémoc López. Solamente esperaba que él lo quisiera de vuelta.


	31. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31.**   
  


Creo que el paso de los días hizo la ruptura para Temo más fácil de sobrellevar... no mentiría diciendo que ya no le dolía, que no se imaginaba volviendo con Ari y amándose de nueva cuenta, porque si lo hacía, cada noche antes de dormir era lo único en lo que pensaba, pero las cosas no iban a ser de esa manera.

Había pasado ya más de dos semanas que habían terminado y el castaño por fin había hablado con su padre de lo que había sucedido con el rizado, claro que no le contó sobre lo que pasó entre Bruno y Aristóteles, es decir, no quería que Pancho odiase a Ari. A quien si le confió absolutamente todo fue a Axel, le contó sobre cómo se había sentido al enterarse de aquel beso que Ari había compartido con alguien más, le platico que para muchos probablemente un beso no significaba nada, que podría estar siendo un dramático, pero que para él un beso era algo muy importante en su relación y que un beso era lo más puro que podía existir en un noviazgo. No sé trataba de un simple beso, se trataba de la confianza y la fidelidad.

Axel quiso golpear fuertemente a Aristóteles en el rostro, Dios sabe que si, pero de nada serviría, sólamente mortificar a su hermano y bueno, claro estaba que era lo último que Temo necesitaba.

.

.

.

En la Abraham Lincoln todo iba más normal que antes, las clases habían tomado de nuevo el ritmo constante después de que todos habían hablado con Grecia sobre la orientación Vocacional, Temo ya tenía claro que era lo que quería estudiar... y realmente deseaba saber qué era lo que Ari iba a ser en su futuro... ¿Iba a seguir con la música? ¿Cómo youtuber? Varias preguntas, pero ninguna respuesta.

Por su lado Temo tuvo en mente el estudiar Ciencias Políticas en la universidad de la Ciudad de México, realmente quería hacer algo para cambiar el mundo, pero a fin de cuentas deshecho la idea... no iría a la Ciudad, pero si se iría de Oaxaca. Había decidido que quería seguir con el linaje de la familia por lo que estudiaría Administración en la universidad autónoma de México allá en Toluca, por lo que sí, volvería a su tierra natal para poder trabajar en la empresa junto a sus hermanos.

Por otro lado, para muchos fue sorpresivo el darse cuenta que algo no andaba bien con "Aristemo" pues, mientras Ari se le pasaba todo el tiempo jugando basquetbol con sus compañeros de equipo o simplemente con sus audífonos, Temo se había convertido en un gran amigo de Yolotl Rey, pasaban todo el tiempo juntos... se llevaban muy bien, tenían muchas cosas en común. Yolo se había ganado la confianza del castaño en una semana, porque creyeran lo que creyeran, Yolo era una buena persona con situaciones difíciles y eso fue algo que Temo pudo darse cuenta.

"Entonces ¿No lo extrañas?" Temo sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Yolo no había día que no le preguntará lo mismo. Podía ser agobiante, pero Temo sabía que Yolo solo quería verlo completamente feliz de nuevo, como lo miraba con Ari.

"No." ¡Por su puesto que lo extraña! Solamente no le gustaba decirlo en voz alta, hacerlo le hacía extrañarlo el doble. A pesar de verlo a diario en clases y en los entrenamientos extrañaba tenerlo cerca.

"¡Estás mintiendo!" Exclamó Yolo con indignación.

"Todos los días me preguntas lo mismo, _Ye_. ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás haciendo eso?"

"Hasta que lo aceptes."

"No hay nada que aceptar, no lo extraño." Temo se sorprendió a sí mismo diciendo aquello y que saliera tan verdadero.

"Yo... ¿No?" Yolo también se sorprendió.

¡Lo extraño! ¡Lo amo! Quiso gritar el castaño, sin embargo sólo negó con la cabeza.

"Vamos a clases, rubia. Ya dieron el timbre."

Los amigos caminaron enganchando sus brazos hacia el aula de clases, sin darse cuenta que una pequeña persona había escuchado su conversación y qué tal vez no supo leer a través de las mentiras.


	32. Capítulo 32

**Capítulo 32**

Aristóteles sintió como se le rompió el corazón de nuevo cuando Frida le contó lo que había escuchado decir a Temo y Yolo, aunque también la regaño por estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas. Frida pidió perdón por haberlo hecho y después corrió hacia su salón de clases.

El rizado sabía que lo que su pequeña sobrina había escuchado solo era una mentira de Temo, lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que lo hacía para protegerse a sí mismo, a parte, cuando nadie ve, ambos intercambiaban miradas que decían más que mil palabras y esas miradas no mentían, ambos se necesitaban.

Soltando un gran suspiro Ari se encamino hacia su salón de clases, el receso había terminado y no es como que él estuviera bien en las clases como para simplemente saltársela. Cuando coloco un pie dentro del salón la miss Grecia le llamo, el rizado se acercó a ella con la incógnita en el rostro.

"¿Qué pasa?" Cuestiono una vez estuvo frente al escritorio.

"Es sobre tus materias, Ari" Aristóteles era consiente que él no iba bien y que las semanas que perdió durante su estado de coma si le habían afectado de sobre manera. "Si no las acreditas no podrás graduarte."

"¿Qué puedo hacer para recuperar?" Ari realmente quería graduarse junto a sus demás compañeros... junto a Temo.

"Hugo dijo que te aplicaríamos un examen por materia, tomando en cuenta que estuviste bastante tiempo ausente, creo que es una buena oportunidad."

"Si, gracias. ¿El examen será global?"

"Así es. Échale muchas ganas, Ari. Busca asesorías con tus amigos."

.

.

.

Temo observaba de lejos la interacción de la miss Grecia con Ari y se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, el rostro del rizado paso a la preocupación. Quería correr y preguntarle si todo estaba bien, se sentía patético...

El mayor paso por su lado con la mirada gacha y se sentó junto a Alex, uno de sus compañeros de básquet y escucho como le contaba que si no pasaba los exámenes que le pondrían próximamente, no podría graduarse junto con ellos y que tendría que repetir año.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Ari caminaba a primera hora hacia el salón de clases cuando miró a Temo sentado en las escaleras, para llegar a su aula tendría que pasar justo a su lado, pero en lugar de seguir su camino, se paró justo al frente.

"Mmm, buenos días" Ari murmuro atropelladamente. Temo levanto la vista rápidamente, había reconocido la voz de su rizado. "Me... me llamo Aristóteles Córcega, puedes decirme Ari" o amor de tu vida, completo en su mente "estamos en el mismo salón."

El castaño abrió la boca tratando de decir algo, pero pareciera que el ratón le robo la lengua, miro la mano extendida del rizado y al tomarla junto a la suya una electricidad le recorrió la palma. Su corazón comenzó a bombear rápidamente.

"CuauhtémocLópez, pero puedes llamarme Temo." Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa. "¿Se te ofrecía algo, Ta... Ari?"

El rizado sonrió aún más grande.

"Si, lo que pasa es que pronto tendré unos exámenes para poder pasar el semestre y bueno, un chico había prometido ayudarme a estudiar, pero siempre nos ocupábamos en otra cosa más importante" Temo recordó que siempre que trataban de estudiar, Ari comenzaba a repartirle pequeños besos llenos de ternura y al final no estudiaban nada "Y quería preguntarte ¿Puedes ayudarme dándome asesorías? Sé que eres muy inteligente... y lindo"

Un sonrojo apareció por las mejillas de Temo y asintió.

"Gracias por la parte que me toca, Ari." Sonrió "Claro, yo encantado de ayudarte, paso por tu casa después de clase ¿te parece?"

"Me parece bien, gracias Temo...por todo."

Parecía que algo bueno comenzaba de nuevo... tal vez no sería un camino fácil para ninguno, sin embargo, valía la pena luchar, por lo que valía la pena tener... Y para ambos, Aristemo valía muchísimo la pena.


	33. Capítulo 33

**Capítulo** **33**

Temo se tomó realmente en serio la tarea de las asesorías para Ari, por lo que les pidió a los profesores algunas guías que podría seguir, como se lo prometió, fue a su casa después de clases... el día siguiente también, y el que le siguió y el que le siguió... un par de días Yolo les hacía compañía... habían descubierto que la sangre no la unía a Ari, sin embargo, una amistad estaba creciendo entre ellos y las piezas parecían irse acomodando por si solas.

El castaño miraba el empeño que el rizado les ponía a las materias y se miraba las ganas que tenía de poder salir bien en aquellos exámenes, Ari le contó en una de las tardes de estudio que realmente no quería quedarse otro año en la Abraham Lincoln, que deseaba de corazón poder graduarse con todos e hizo énfasis que con él también.

Pronto los exámenes finales se hicieron presente y con ello el fin del último semestre, Temo presentó sus exámenes correspondientes a las materias y cuando al final bajo el lápiz se sintió libre, sabía que dio todo de sí y que saldría bien en ellos, estudiar y repasar con el rizado le había servido a el de igual manera.

Por otro lado, el rizado estaba sumamente nervioso al presentar sus exámenes, al ser una situación especial, Ari realizaría sus exámenes en la oficina de Hugo en su compañía.

El primer examen que realizó fue el de matemáticas por petición propia, en su mente estaba la idea de que si hacía el que más se le dificulta primero, los siguientes serían pan comido.

Entre examen y examen tuvo un par de minutos de receso. Hugo consideró que se lo merecía por todo el esfuerzo que estaba demostrando.

Al final del día, cuando Aristóteles bajó el lápiz y terminó sus exámenes. Se sintió satisfecho, sabía que había dado todo de sí y que saliera el resultado que saliera, por el no había quedado.

Era el último día de clases y también el día que le entregarían los resultados a Ari. Esa semana había sido tortuosa, pues aunque no lo quisiera la incertidumbre de saber si lo había logrado le carcomía la cabeza. Temo fue su apoyo durante ese tiempo (Yolo también) y aunque las cosas entre ellos aún no estaban claras ni dichas, el rizado agradecía que estuviera ahí para él.

Cuauhtémoc observo la espalda del rizado perderse en la oficina de Hugo. Le habían mandado llamar para darle sus resultados. Temo le ofreció palabras de apoyo al mayor; le dijo que él era capaz y que los resultados iban a salir bien. Ari no le respondió pero lo conocía bastante bien como para saber lo agradecido que se sentía.

Temo se levantó de la silla (donde había tomado asiento) cuando vio salir al rizado con la cabeza gacha y mirando aquel papel entre sus manos la boleta de calificaciones, pudo deducir.

El castaño vio como en cámara lenta el rizado le dirigió una mirada que en verdad no pudo descifrar. Las esquinas de sus ojos se encontraban enrojecidas al igual que su nariz, en señal de que momentos antes había estado llorando.

"Ari" susurró el más pequeño.

"Yo..."

El rizado tenía un nudo en su garganta, cerró los ojos con fuerza y al hacerlo lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas sonrojadas. Temo sabiendo que Aristóteles no podría decirle nada, con cuidado tomó la boleta de sus manos,rozando ligeramente los dedos con los del contrario, se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, no sabía que iba a ver en ese papel... pero cuando lo hizo, una sonrisa de orgullo apareció en su carita. Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo se lanzó a los brazos del mayor para atraparlo en un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Ari felicidades!" Ari se escondió en el cuello del menor apretando sus manos en la pequeña cintura.

"No hubiera podido hacerlo sin ti, Tahi."

"Pero fue tu empeño y dedicación" Temo simplemente ignoró el apodo "así que esto es tu victoria y de nadie más."

El rizado ya no contestó solo se quedó ahí un rato más, aprovechando la casa que le proporcionaba el cuerpo del castaño.

Temo se separó lentamente del cuerpo de Ari y al hacerlo conectaron sus miradas, perdiéndose uno en el otro.

El castaño vio las intenciones del rizado, por lo que antes de que los labios del mayor se unieran a los suyos, volteó el rostro hacia un lado, haciendo que los labios de Ari terminarán en su mejilla.

"No, Ari" Temo dió un paso hacia atrás "no confundas las cosas."

"Temo... yo pensé que.."

"Pensaste mal." Temo soltó un suspiro lastimero, aquello le dolía, pero aún estaba firme con su decisión. "Perdón si te confundí. De verdad que estoy feliz de que hayas aprobado."

El castaño tomó rápidamente sus cosas y salió de la dirección; su corazón latía fuertemente dentro de su pecho. Aquello era difícil para él... después de todo era Ari, de quién estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Ari aún se encontraba dentro de la dirección viendo como el amor de su vida se iba alejando de nuevo. Se maldijo por tratar de apresurar las cosas... ni su promedio de 9.2 en la boleta lo hacía feliz si no estaba Temo ahí para festejarlo junto a él.


	34. Capítulo 34

**Capítulo 34**

Temo salió con Axel y con sus hermanitos al parque de diversiones para festejar que las clases habían terminado y que Temo estaba pronto a graduarse… y aunque no lo dijeron en voz alta, también estaban buscando pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos antes de que Temo se marchara de Oaxaca a perseguir sus sueños.

Lupita, Julio y Sebastián estaban demasiado sospechosos, a cada rato volteaban para todos lados como si estuvieran buscando a alguien. Temo ni Axel le prestaban demasiado atención a su actitud, sin embargo, seguían disfrutando de la tarde.

"Teeeeemo" gritó feliz Julio

"¿Qué pasa?" Cuestionó el rizado mirando a su hermanito con una sonrisa "¿Quieres un helado?" Julio negó con la cabeza "¿Entonces?"

Julio sonrió de manera super linda haciendo que el corazón de Temo laiera fuertemente al ver lo bonito que era su hermanito.

"¿Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna?"

Temo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza estiró sus manos para que cada una de las calcomanías tomara una de ellas mientras que Sebastián hacia lo mismo con Axel.

Jugaron al que pisará la raya pérdida como cuando eran más pequeños. La rueda de la fortuna estaba hacia el lado contrario de dónde estaban por lo que también les dió tiempo de jugar al veo veo. Eran juegos siemples, pero cuando los cinco estaban juntos, se hacia todo muy especial, después de todo se habían convertido en una familia.

"Oye Temo". Sebastián lo miro con una sonrisa.

"Qué pasa" murmuró Temo mientras se comía un anillo de dulce.

"Veo veo" el castaño sonrió y alzó la ceja esperando para poder adivinar que es lo que estaba viendo. Ya habían llegado a la rueda de la fortuna y faltaba poco para que ellos pasaran. "Veo veo a un joven rizado, medio alto y que tiene un nombre muy… peculiar."

Temo no negaría que su corazón se aceleró y que probablemente se saltó un par de latidos.

"Ari…" Sebastián asintió y con si cabeza indicó que se diera la vuelta.

El castaño no había vuelto a ver al rizado después del último día de clases y de eso ya habían pasado tres dias. No negaría que estaba nervioso.

"Hola Cuauhtémoc" El rizado se acercó a Temo y le entrego un pequeño girasol que traía en sus manos. Ari sabía que era su flor favorita.

El menor solo se le quedó viendo al mayor con la flor entre sus manos, era como si el ratón le hubiera comido la lengua y no pudiera hablar.

Ninguno se dió cuenta cuánto tiempo se habían estado mirando a los ojos, pero de pronto ya era su turno de subir a la atracción, Temo estubo a punto de negarse cuando Ari le tomo delicadamente la mano y lo guío hacia el vagón para dos personas.

Ninguno sabía dónde estaban los demás, si se habían subido antes que ellos o si se habían ido a otro lugar. 

Mientras ellos ascendían hacia lo más alto del juego, se mantuvieron en silencio, aún con sus manos entrelazadas y con ligeros cariños. El atardecer se hacia presente y las tonalidades naranjas del cielo de Oaxaca se mostraron en su mayor esplendor.

"Es hermoso" hablo Temo en un susurro, como si de un secreto entre ambos se tratase, apreciando la vista que la altura le proporcionaba.

"Lo es" Temo miró a Ari y se percató que ni siquiera estaba viendo el paisaje.

"No le estás viendo, Ari. No puedes decir que lo es" Temo río quedito.

"No hablaba del atardecer" los ojos de Ari en ningún momento abandonaron a los del castaño "tengo una mejor vista que no puedo desaprovechar."

El castaño entendió lo que quiso decir y sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí. Cuando se trataba de Ari era imposible no sonrojarse.

"Menso"

El rizado río y se acercó lentamente hacia Temo, en busca de estar más juntos. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas y para ambos se sentía bien.

"Quiero pedirte una disculpa, Temo" el castaño sintió su corazón martillar fuertemente, hizo el amago de querer interrumpirlo pero Ari con su otra mano lo callo colocando su mano en sus labios, la respiración de Temo se hizo pesada "pedirte perdón por intentar besarte el otro día sin tu consentimiento. También quiero pedirte perdón por ser un tonto y lastimarte cuando había jurado que nunca lo haría. Por serte infiel con el chico que siempre te dije que no pasaría nada, por ser un idiota. Por haber abusado de tu confianza, por borrar la sonrisa de tu rostro. Pero no te voy a pedir perdón por seguir amandote."

El castaño estaba luchando contra las lágrimas que querían derramarse de sus ojos.

"Ari…" El rizado dejo un beso en la mejilla del castaño.

"Aún no termino bebé" el castaño asintió despacito "déjame ganarme tu confianza de nuevo, déjame conquistarte, déjame hacer que te enamores de mi otra vez, déjame demostrarte que esta vez voy por un para siempre"

El castaño dejo libre las lágrimas que se mantenían en sus ojos al ver que Aristóteles también tenía un par de lágrimas rodadas por sus mejillas. Con su mano libre tomó la mejilla del rizado limpiando las lágrimas y asintió despacito.

"Esta bien Ari…"

El rizado sollozo un poco más fuerte y beso la mano de Temo un par de veces.

"Gracias mi amor"

Mientras la atracción mecánica descendia y el cielo de Oaxaca volvía a estar lejos de su alcance, el castaño dejó un beso en la mejilla del rizado y tal vez este último quisiera más, pero no volvería a precionarlo, todo iría al ritmo del castaño, paso a pasito.

Bajaron del juego aún con sus manos entrelazadas y al salir de éste se dieron cuenta que los chicos estaban esperándolos mientras comían un helado. El castaño camino en dirección a ellos y antes de llegar soltó la mano del rizado no son antes regalarle una pequeña sonrisa solo para él. El corazón del rizado bien pudo salirse de su pecho, ahí estaba, esa sonrisa de nuevo dirigida a él.

"Julio, Guadalupe y Sebastián vengan para acá" Temo frunció el ceño mientras los veía acercarse con temor.

"¿Estamos en problemas?" Cuestionó Julio mientras alzaba ambas cejas.

Temo pudo sumar fácilmente dos más dos y supo que la actitud sospechosa de ellos tenía que ver con Aristóteles.

"Dejen de actuar a mis espaldas y de querer arreglar mis problemas, enanos" Cuauhtémoc se acercó a sus tres hermanitos menores y se colocó en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de ellos "Estos son problemas de adultos y ustedes son unos niños"

Sin embargo, Temo los envolvió en un fuerte abrazo sintiéndose tan agradecido de tener a unos hermanos como ellos. Que siempre estarían para él. Se separó de ellos y se alzó en toda su altura y les guiño un ojo mientras se acercaba a Axel a darle un golpe en la frente, pues desde que los vio bajar agarrados de la mano no paró de fulminar a Ari con la mirada.

"Acompáñame por un helado para MI hermano, Aristóteles."

"Axel" Temo dijo en señal de advertencia.

"Esta bien Temo" le sonrió con tranquilidad Ari "Vamos Axel"

El rizado camino justo por detrás de Axel y sabía que se merecia cualquier cosa que su primo le dijera.

Cuando Axel considero que estaba lo suficiente retirado para que los oídos curiosos de los niños y de Temo los escuchará fue que encaró a Ari.

"Si le haces daño nuevamente Ari" Axel fue directo al grano "te juro que te partiré la cara. Él es mi hermano y tu eres mi cuñado y mi primo al doble" lo último lo dijo en broma para aligerar un poco el ambiente pues son querés se había vuelto muy tenso "pero de verdad que el culpable de todo eres tú. Fuiste tú quien falló en la relación"

"Ya lo sé Axel. Te juro que toda mi vida me voy a arrepentir de eso, amo muchísimo a Temo y te juro que no pienso volver a lastimarlo. No te prometo que no vamos a volver a discutir, pero si te prometo que ninguna noche nos vamos a ir enojados uno con el otro a dormir"

El castaño se vio más relajado cuando vio a Aristóteles y Axel volver. El rizado traía en sus manos un helado doble y sonrió al darse cuenta que eran sus helados favoritos.

Ari le entrego el helado a su bonito y le dedicó una sonrisa calida.

Todo parecía volver a su lugar para Ari.

Sin cargo para Temo no. O al menos no por completo.

Temo no sabía cómo decirle a Ari que partiría de Oaxaca sin boleto de regreso días después de la graduación y para eso faltaban solamente dos semanas.


	35. Capítulo 35

**Capítulo 35**

Okay.

Temo no quería admitir que estaba nervioso, pero lo estaba y demasiado. El día del baile de graduación había llegado, sorprendentemente Ben y y Zac realizaron un gran trabajo a la hora de organizar y decorar el local donde se llevaría a cabo aquel baile.

Nuestro castaño realmente pensó muchísimo en si asistir o no al gran baile, sin embargo, fue Susana quien lo convenció de ir, diciéndole que sería la última vez que vería a sus compañeros pues todos tendrían un nuevo camino por recorrer y recordándole también que él partiría lejos de Oaxaca y sin fecha de retorno. Y es por eso que ahora Temo se encontraba enfundado en un traje negro que lo hacía ver demasiado bonito.

"¿Me veo bien?" Preguntó el castaño a sus hermanos.

"Te ves muy guapo, Temo" le sonrió Lupita "dejaras a Ari con la boca abierta."

El castaño negó sonriendo, sin embargo, sus mejillas se colorearon de color carmesí. Esperaba gustarle a Aristóteles.

Las cosas con el rizado habían comenzado a tomar forma de nuevo, después de aquella tarde en el parque de diversiones hace dos semanas, Aristóteles comenzó realmente a cortejarlo, lo invitaba a desayunar, salieron a citas al parque, fueron al cine, dos que tres veces Linda y Axel les habían hecho el favor y hacían como que salían juntos, sin embargo, cada pareja terminaba yendo por su lado. No son novios, no han vuelto. Tampoco ha habido besos por parte de ninguno, estaban llevando las cosas con calma.

Temo no le había dicho nada sobre su partida a Ari… y se marchaba el día siguiente. Sus maletas estaba listas, su boleto de autobús junto a sus papeles estaban listos. Su habitación se miraba vacia y se sentía de la misma manera.

El timbre de la casa resono por todos lados indicando que Aristóteles había llegado por él. Su piel se erizó sin poder evitarlo y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

Bajo las escaleras con cuidado, sus piernas temblaban cual chihuahua y sentía que pronto caería de bruces al suelo. Cuando llego al final de la escalera y levantó su rostro el aire escapó de sus pulmones, Aristóteles se miraba tan apuesto con aquel traje y aunque amaba su cabello alborotado, peinado así lo hacía ver demasiado guapo. Lo recorrió de pies a cabeza grabándose cada parte de su ser en su mente. Mordió su labio lentamente antes de esbozar una sonrisa genuina con un sonrojo hasta las orejas incluído.

Aristóteles tubo un pequeño problemita cuando pudo observar a su casi novio bajar las escaleras, de igual forma, sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire y su sangre fue a parar a otro lugar de su cuerpo. Que lo perdonden, pero tenía un chico demasiado bonito y con un cuerpazo que era incapaz de controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo.

"¿Listo Temocles?"

"Listo Aristocles."

.

.

.

El ambiente en el local donde se llevaba a cabo el baile estaba muy bueno, la música era pegajosa y hacia querer bailar por lo que sí, nuestros chicos estaban en la pista de baile compartiendo tiempo de calidad entre ellos y sus compañeros.

Yolo se miraba preciosa con aquel vestido rosado, brillaba como una estrella. No cabía duda que ella sería la reina del baile.

La noche seguía avanzando y pronto se llegó la hora de anunciar al Rey y la Reina. Hugo subió al pequeño escenario donde estaba el micrófono acompañado de Grecia, de Zac y de Ben. Ben sería el encargado de dar unas palabras.

"Se que no he sido el mejor compañero, ni mucho menos un buen amigo. Se que he tenido muchísimas diferencias con muchos de ustedes y que he lastimado con mis palabras y a veces también con mis golpes" Ben miro un segundo a Ari y este le raglo una pequeña sonrisa. Era momento de madurar y dejar las cosas atrás. Abrazo a Temo por la cintura y le regaló un beso en la coronilla "Quiero decirles a todos que muchas felicidades por su graduación. Desearles la mejor de las suertes en lo que se avecina."

"Es bonito ver como todo parece estar yendo mejor." Murmuró Temo. Aristóteles afirmó con un pequeño sonido que salió de su garganta y sin que Temo se diera cuenta lo aprecio en silencio.

"Ahora, antes de nombrar a nuestros Reyes, quiero pedirle perdón a dos personas en lo particular que dañe muchísimo, que con mis comentarios homofóbicos no hacía más que causarles molestias y desagrados; porque aunque no pertenezco a la comunidad siempre quise ser igual de libre y valiente que ellos dos, por eso, demsole un fuerte aplauso a nuestros Reyes de generación ¡Aristóteles Córcega y Cuauhtémoc López!"

Decir que estaban sorprendidos era poco. Tímidamente caminaron hacia el pequeño escenario para ambos recibir su corona. Abrazaron fuertemente a Ben por las palabras que les ofreció y después como se supone que siempre debería de ser, caminaron al centro de la pista para un pequeño baile. Temo abrazo a Aristóteles por los hombros mientras que el rizado pasó ambas manos por la cintura del castaño. El tiempo se detuvo para ambos chicos cundo sus miradas se encontraron.

Un vals lento acompañaba el vaivén de los cuerpos, Ari subió su mano derecha para tocar la mejilla de Temo, este recargo su cabeza para sentir más la caricia. El momento había llegado, después de ambos esperarlo. Sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente mientras sus cuerpo seguían el ritmo del vals, sus labios conectaron por primera vez en mucho tiempo (para ellos), fue un beso lento, lleno de amor, de cariño, de añoranza y de necesidad. Ambos sabían lo mucho que sus cuerpos y sus corazones se habían extrañado. Separaron sus labios lentamente y juntaron sus frentes aún sin abrir los ojos, la canción terminó y los aplausos de hicieron escuchar. Separaron sus cuerpos lentamente y con las mejillas sonrojadas sonrieron a sus compañeros. La música del DJ volvió a sonar por los altos parlantes y todos comenzaron de nuevo a bailar.

"Salgamos de aquí, mi amor " Temo miró a su rizado y sonrió en grande. Mañana se iba, pasaría el mayor tiempo posible con Aristóteles, aún así recibiera un regaño después.

"Vamos."


	36. Capítulo 36

**Capítulo 36**

Ari tomó la mano de Temo con delicadeza y entrelazó sus dedos, aquello hizo sonreír al castaño, pues aquello se sentía como en casa. Ese era el lugar en donde debía estar.

Ambos chicos llegaron a la salida del salón de fiestas donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta de graduación y ahí se encontraban Axel y Linda, ambos en distintos coches. Temo no sabia que estaban haciendo ellos ahí solo se fijo en como Linda extendía las llaves del auto donde ella venía hacia Aristóteles.

"Una grande Ari" Murmuró Linda con una sonrisa "pero nosotros los cubrimos"

"Gracias primos" Ari abrazo a Linda "los quiero muchísimos"

Temo sin entender nada siguió a Ari mientras este lo dirigía al auto que suponía era de la prima del rizado, mientras ellos se subían al auto vio como Axel tomo la cintura de la castaña clara y la encamino hacia el auto rojo, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que era el auto de su mamá Susana, los vio partir y después dirigió su mirada al rizado.

"¿Qué es todo esto Ari?"

"¿Confías en mí, Temo?" Ambos sabían que tras ese cuestionamiento venían muchísimas cosas implícitas. La mirada del rizado era penetrante y Temo sintió su corazón latir.

"Sí" El mayor sonrió en grande y no dijo nada. Encendió el auto después de ambos colocarse el cinturón de seguridad. "¿Ari?"

"Descansa un rato, estamos como a treinta minutos de distancia."

"¿Me vas a secuestrar?"

"Si. Toda la noche."

Temo sonrió y giro su rostro hacia la ventana. No sabia como contarle al rizado, no quería causarle tanto daño ahora que las cosas volvían a estar bien entre ellos.

.

.

.

Cuauhtémoc no se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormido, sin embargo, sintió como Ari le besaba la mejilla mientras le susurraba que habían llegado. Abrió perezosamente los ojos y los fijo en un punto del tablero tratando de despertar, dándose cuenta que el reloj marcaba las once y media de la noche. Giró su rostro a donde se encontraba Aristóteles sobre su lado con la puerta abierta, sonriéndole con cariño.

"Vamos mi amor."

"¿Dónde estamos?"

Temo se bajó del auto con ayuda de Ari, pues sus movimientos eran un poco torpes. Que lo disculpen aun estaba un poco dormido.

Aristóteles miraba a su casi chico con cariño, percatándose de cada reacción que tenia al ver el lugar en el que se encontraban. Era una pequeña cabaña que pertenecía al padre de Axel. Éste se la había prestado cuando le contó que quería prepararle algo bonito al castaño. El rizado amaba cada una de las facciones de Temo, realmente ese chico era perfecto. Tomándolo de la cintura con un mano y con la otra tapando con cuidado sus ojos se dirigió a la parte trasera.

"Ari a donde me llevas." Temo soltó una pequeña risa que para los oídos del rizado se escuchó preciosa.

"Ahorita vas a ver, Tahi" le respondió el rizado, la sonrisa se podía escuchar en su voz "no comas ansias."

Temo se dejó guiar por Ari, confiando en que no lo dejaría caer en ningún momento, la curiosidad lo estaba matando, realmente quería saber porque el rizado estaba tan misterioso y porque parecía estar tan nervioso. De pronto el rizad dejo de caminar, por lo que, el castaño también.

"¿Ya vas a destaparme los ojos?"

"Si, pero antes" el rizado suspiro "te amo sobre todas las cosas, te he amado por tanto tiempo y te amare por muchísimo tiempo más. No te prometo una historia de amor sin tropiezos, porque no soy perfecto, pero si el que voy a tratar de hacer lo mejor porque siempre estemos bien, que nunca nos vayamos a dormir enojados..."

"Ari..." El rizado destapó los ojos del castaño en ese mismo instante, este parpadeo un par de veces antes de que su vista se acostumbrara y cuando lo hizo un nudo se instalo en su garganta. Giro rápidamente hacia el rizado y se abrazo a su cuello dejo escapar lagrimas de felicidad... y de tristeza a la misma vez.

"Tahi..." Ari separo delicadamente a Temo de su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta que su llanto se hacía cada vez más fuerte "¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres? Si no quieres no pasa nada, yo solo..."

"Si quiero, Ari" Temo lo miro a los ojos, pero sabia que los propios demostraban mas que pura tristeza "Si quiero volver contigo"

El rizado abrazó fuertemente a SU novio, por fin volvía a tenerlo entre sus brazos, se sentía tan feliz, tan correcto. Beso cada parte de su cara, dejando al final los bonitos belfos del castaño y cuando llego a ellos los saboreo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, no importaba que una hora atrás se hubieran besado, ese era su primer beso. Después de tantas tormentas viene la calma... pero dicen también que, ante toda calma antecede una gran tormenta.

"Entonces ¿Por qué lloras, bebé?" El rizado estaba preocupado pues su chico no había dejado de llorar todavía, algo no andaba bien.

"Hay algo que tengo que contarte..."

El castaño tomo ambas manos del rizado y lo guio hacia una silla mecedora para dos personas que se encontraba en el patio trasero de aquella pequeña cabaña.

"Puedes contarme lo que sea, mi bonito..."

"Lo sé, solo que no sé _cómo_ hacerlo" Temo suspiro "Me voy a ir a estudiar a Toluca, Ari"

El corazón del rizado se salto como tres latidos y luego comenzó a martillar fuertemente dentro de su pecho... lo acababa de recuperar y él... él se iba.

"Eso esta muy bien, mi amor. Tienes que seguir tus sueños, lo que tú quieras hacer y ser. Yo voy a estar aquí esperándote el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que regreses..."

"Ese es el problema, no voy a volver a Oaxaca..."

Aristóteles entonces entendió la magnitud de las cosas... Temo se iba a Toluca a perseguir sus sueños y él se quedaba en Oaxaca.

"Te amo sobre todas las cosas, Cuauhtémoc López. Voy a estar aquí siempre, vamos a encontrar una manera ¿esta bien? Vamos a hacer que esto funcione y perdure. No quiero perderte ahora que te tengo de nuevo, pero no puedo anclarte a mi y que dejes tus sueños, no voy a pedirte que te quedes sino lo contrario, vete, lucha por tu futuro y se el mejor como siempre." Por las mejillas del rizado caían incontables lágrimas "¿Cuándo te vas?" El castaño negó, no quería decirle, no quería causarle mas daño. "¿Cuándo Tahi?"

"Mañana"

El rizado suspiro fuertemente y se trago el nudo en la garganta.

"Entonces aprovechemos la noche que nos queda, mi amor."

Ambos entre lágrimas, volvieron a juntar sus labios. Esta vez era mas rudo, mas necesitado. Sabían que les quedaban pocas horas para tenerse entre sí y no querían desgastar el tiempo en pensando en lo que pasaría después. El rizado bajo sus labios al cuello del mas pequeño y dejo pequeñas mordidas en el proceso, siendo cuidadoso de no dejar marcas... el menor se deshacía en pequeños jadeos que no podía suprimir. Las pequeñas manos del castaño se enredaron en los rizos del mayor jalándolos delicadamente, arrancando un gemido de los labios del mayor. El rizado volvió a los labios del castaño para después separarse lentamente y mirar a los ojos a su novio.

Ambos pudieron darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, las pupilas de ambos estaban dilatas en su máximo y su respiración estaba acelerada. Ari bajó la vista a los labios de Temo y se lamió el labio propio.

"Vamos dentro, amor."

Una promesa estaba implícita ahí.


	37. Capítulo 37

**Capítulo 37**

Con sus manos entrelazadas, ambos chicos caminaron al interior de la cabaña. Temo ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de observar el lugar, su mirada en ningún momento había abandonado el rostro de Ari, grabándose cada facción de su cara bonita.

Aristóteles guió a su novio.. su novio, que bonito se escuchaba aquello. Lo guió hacia la habitación principal con cuidado. Al estar dentro no hubo necesidad de que ninguno de los dos hablará, no hubo necesidad de intercambiar palabras, los dos estaban seguros de lo que iba a suceder entre ellos.

Cuando nos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de la cama, Ari tomó de la pequeña cintura a su novio y lo giró hacia él lentamente mientras acercaba su rostro a su cuello de nueva cuenta. Estaban nerviosos, sus manos temblorosas, el sudor de sus frentes, sus respiraciones aceleradas eran prueba de ello.

Temo inclinó su rostro hacia un lado para poder darle más acceso a su cuello, su respiración entrecortada y sus jadeos hicieron que Aristóteles se sintiera más seguro de dar el siguiente paso. Con sus manos temblorosas, deslizó por los hombros del castaño el saco del traje y sin cuidado alguno lo dejó caer al suelo. Temo hizo lo mismo con el saco de Ari, sin embargo, este al ver caer el saco, rápidamente dirijo sus pequeños dedos a la camisa de vestir del rizado. Desabrochó los botones uno a uno sin prisas, pero con un poco de dificultad por sus manos temblorosas. Una vez el pecho del rizado estuvo al descubierto, Temo lo contempló con sus ojos llenos de lujuria, recorriendo lo con las manos lentamente, sintiendo el fuerte pecho de su novio. Deslizando sus manitas con delicadeza por los pectorales marcados, dirigiéndose hacia su también marcado abdomen. Aristóteles no queriéndose quedar atrás y jadeando gracias a las atenciones de su pequeño novio, desabrochó de igual manera la camisa blanca del castaño y la dejó caer al suelo. Aunque no era la primera vez que lo miraba sin playera, siempre era un regalo para sus ojos. Temo al sentirse contemplado miro a los ojos a su novio y mordió sus labios.

"Te amo hasta el infinito, Tahi" murmuró en la cálida noche el rizado.

"Te amo hasta el infinito, mi amor"

No necesitaron de más palabras, delicadamente unieron sus labios en un beso determinado, aunque era tranquilo se notaba la necesidad de ambos.

Aristóteles guió a Temo hacia la cama y ambos terminaron recostados, aún con sus labios unidos Ari se posicionó por encima de su novio uniendo sus cuerpos, pero sin aplastar al contrario. Temo, por su parte, enredó sus finos dedos en la cabellera del rizado, despeinando y jalando lentamente sus rizos. Jadeos salían por parte de ambos.

La cosa no cambió mucho, sin embargo, está vez Temo cambio las posiciones al colocarse a horcajadas en la cadera del rizado. Ambos soltaron un gemido necesitado en el momento que sus miembros hicieron contacto. Temo miraba profundamente a su novio, sus manos de colocaron en el abdomen marcado del rizado y lentamente comenzó un pequeño y ligero vaivén con su cadera. Sonrojado hasta las orejas, deslizó sus manos por todo el abdomen llegando hasta sus pectorales y bajando de nuevo hacia sí abdomen.

Aristóteles apretaba con fuerza las sábanas de aquella cama que estaba siendo testigo de esa gran noche, los jadeos, los gemidos no podían ser silenciados por nada. Las sensaciones los sobrepasaba a ambos. Nunca habían sentido algo de esa manera, nunca habían estado así con nadie más.

El rizado sostenía la mirada del más pequeño y lentamente sus manos se posicionaron en las rodillas de su novio, fueron subiendo lentamente mientras en el proceso dejaba pequeñas caricias, iban con un destino asegurado. Con timidez sus manos se colocaron en los glúteos de su novio. Solo las dejo ahí, sin hacer ningún movimiento. Temo al darse cuenta de eso asintió con la cabeza, el sonrojo por todo su rostro no desaparecía, pero valían la pena, las sensaciones estaban duplicadas al mil. Ari viendo que Temo se lo permitía, movió sus manos y apretó lentamente aquellos glúteos que por mucho tiempo estuvieron volviendolo loco, aunque tratara de ocultarlo.

La ropa que restaba fue despojada de ambos cuerpos y se contemplaron completamente desnudos, ambos sintiéndose lo suficiente seguros como para mostrarse tal cual eran a su novio.

Los besos se hicieron más intensos, los gemidos más intensos y fuertes, sin temor a ser escuchados, pues se encontraban ellos dos solos. No había el miedo de ser interrumpidos ni escuchados.

Besaron sus cuerpos completamente, se entregaron en cuerpo, amor y alma. Entregaron sus temores, sus inseguridades al otro. Se obsequiaron los gemidos y las palabras de amor que fueron susurradas mientras las caderas chocaban. Mientras sus cuerpos eran uno solo y sus respiraciones se volvían una, mientras sus corazones martillaban al mismo tiempo, con el mismo ritmo.

.

.

.

Los chicos se quedaron dormidos alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, después de platicar un gran rato después del acto. Se prometieron amarse siempre, que se esperarían y que harían lo que fuera para estar uno con el otro. Que ese no era el final de su amor, si no solo el comienzo.

.

.

.

Eran pasada de las ocho de la mañana cuando el castaño abandonó la cama en la que compartió la noche con el rizado. Se permitió mirarlo un par de minutos, observando sus facciones relajadas. Aristóteles fácil pudo ser tallado por mismísimos ángeles, aquel rostro que poseía su novio le hacía perder el aliento. Era verdaderamente apuesto. Después de tanto tiempo y aún no podía creer que era su novio. Depositó un beso en su frente y otro en sus labios, se levantó de la cama mientras mandaba un mensaje. Se dió una ducha y con la ropa que descubrió cuando entro al baño, se cambió. Le preparo el desayuno a su novio entre lágrimas, no podía evitarlas. Colocó una pequeña flor que había recogido de aquel jardín, esperaba que el dueño no se molestara mucho. Lo dejo todo preparado en la pequeña mesita del comedor; sintió su celular vibrar indicando un nuevo mensaje, lo miró y suspiró. No volvió a entrar a la habitación donde el rizado descansaba.

Una vez afuera, el castaño abrazo fuertemente a su hermano Axel, también lo extrañaría demasiado.

"¿Estás seguro?" Axel acarició la cabellera del castaño con cariño.

"No voy a soportar despedirme de él, Axel" hipo en un ligero llanto "es mejor así."

Axel no dijo nada, simplemente le quedaba respetar las decisiones de su hermano. Ambos subieron al auto y tomaron rumbo a la central de autobuses donde los esperaba el resto de la familia para despedirlo. No sabía que mentira les había dicho Axel, pero en ese momento nada le importaba.

"Hasta pronto, Tahi. Te amo por siempre."


	38. Capítulo 38

**Capítulo 38**

Cuando Aristóteles abrió los ojos y estiró su brazo en busca de su castaño y sintió ese lado de la cama frío, supo de inmediato que Temo ya no se encontraba ahí. Colocó sus manos en puño sobre sus ojos y los tallo con fuerza tratando de espantar las lágrimas. No la pensó mucho cuando tomó la orilla de la sábana y destapó su cuerpo desnudo... los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron en ráfaga y sonrió. Miro su celular y el reloj marcaba las nueve con cinco de la mañana; el autobús de Temo salía a las diez por lo que le había contado Temo la noche anterior mando un mensaje rápidamente y corrió a la ducha.

No se podía ir sin despedir. Temo no le podía hacer lo mismo dos veces.

.

.

.

Temo se quedó dormido en el camino hacia la central mientras Axel manejaba y despertó justo cuando estaba estacionando el auto cerca de la entrada. El castaño desabrocho su cinturón y se bajó del auto sin decir nada, demasiado nostálgico como para poder decir algo. Axel lo entendía.

La familia del castaño ya lo esperaba dentro con las maletas y con el corazón echo trocitos por la partida del sol de la casa. Temo llego abrazando a su padre en abrazo reconfortante, Pancho pregunto por el rizado y Temo se abrazó más a él, tratando de ocultar la tristeza que le ocasionaba el haber dejado a Aristóteles dormido, huyendo como solo él sabía hacerlo. Escucho como Axel le decía algo a su PaPancho pero no presto atención el qué. El mismo proceso hizo con sus tres hermanitos pequeños, con su mamá Susana, con su abuelita Crisanta y por ultimo con aquel chico que se había convertido en su confidente. Axel.

Axel le murmuró al oído lo mucho que lo admiraba, lo orgulloso que estaba de que a pesar de las adversidades siguiera adelante y luchara por lo que le apasionaba. Le deseo un buen viaje y le prometió que cuidaría a las calcomanías con su vida si fuera posible, eso hizo que a Temo se le quitara un pequeño peso de la espalda, dejar a sus calcomanías era un punto frágil. Por supuesto, también le dijo que lo visitaría pronto allá en Toluca... le dijo que estaría al pendiente de Aristóteles también. Temo, lo único que sabía responder eran incontables gracias. Una palabra tan corta pero que llevaban un significado enorme.

El autobús llegó a las nueve con cincuenta minutos y de nuevo, Temo se llenó de abrazos, besos y mucho amor para llevar. Con dificultad arrastro sus maletas y su mochila roja. Se maldijo mentalmente el no haber tomado mejor un vuelo hacia la Ciudad de México y de ahí pedirle a alguno de sus hermanos que fueran por él o incluso a Diego.

Diego.

El castaño estaba feliz de que por fin volvería a ver a su mejor amigo. Cuando terminaron su efímera relación, su amistad se había visto tendida de un hilo, ambos lo demasiado incomodos como para hablar con el otro. Gracias a Dios y al enorme cariño que se tenían y las pocas ganas de los dos de perder esa gran amistad, comenzaron a hablar de nuevo. Poco a poco su amistad fue tomando las fuerzas de antes y de pronto, la incomodidad se fue y la seguridad y la gran amistad estuvo de regreso. Diego lo felicitó cuando se hubo enterado de su relación con el rizado, les deseo lo mejor y claro que, como mejor amigo, le dijo que, si Aristóteles en algún momento le hacía daño, el mismo le pagaría su boleto de regreso a Toluca o mejor aún, iría por el hasta Oaxaca. Temo lo riñó, pero rieron ante las ocurrencias, aunque el castaño sabía que el ojiverde no bromeaba.

Entregó sus maletas al encargado de acomodarlas en la parte inferior del autobús y con su mochila en la espalda, subió al transporte que lo llevaría de vuelta a su antiguo y ahora de nuevo, hogar. Busco su lugar y cuando lo encontró coloco su mochila en la parte superior para que no le estorbase ni a él ni a su acompañante. Se sentó al lado de la ventana, que era donde le tocaba y se colocó los audífonos, cerró los ojos mientras los demás pasajeros tomaban su lugar. Nadie se sentó a su lado y se sintió mejor, porque el castaño sabía que posiblemente llorara en el camino.

El autobús comenzó a moverse y cuando estuvo sobre la carretera, pensó que tal vez no haber abrazado a Aristóteles, en lo haberle dicho hasta pronto y no repetirle mil veces lo mucho que lo amaba, no había sido lo correcto. Tal vez despedirse de él, abrazarlo y besarlo por última vez en mucho tiempo habría servido para no sentirse como lo hacía. Tan vacío.

Se durmió esperando llenar ese vacío.

.

.

.

Aristóteles corría entre la gente para llegar al lugar por donde el castaño partiría, se sintió como aquella vez cuando Temo también se quería ir de Oaxaca, esperaba que hoy, como aquel día lo alcanzara, no para impedir que se fuera, sino para poder despedirse de él.

Pancho vio correr a su ¿yerno? Ya nos sabía si lo era, pero lo vio venir a toda velocidad y cuando llego con ellos se inclinó sobre sus rodillas tratando de recuperar un poco el aire que le hacía falta y al hacerlo se irguió de nuevo sobre su altura y busco con la mirada a Temo.

"Ya se fue, _Aristofanes_ " Pancho se colocó a su lado. "El autobús se marchó hace menos de tres minutos"

Sin evitarlo golpeó la pared de al lado. Maldijo en voz baja y marcó el número de su prima Linda mientras intercambiaba una mirada con Axel.

.

.

.

El castaño llegó a Toluca después de más de siete horas de camino y al bajarse del autobús tomó un suspiro muy grande y estiro sus brazos en busca de tronar los músculos para descansarlos un momento. Fue en busca de sus maletas y una vez las tubo con el camino hacia dentro de la central de autobuses en busca de su hermano, pero no fue a él a quien encontró esperándolo.

"¡Diego!" El castaño corrió a los brazos de su mejor amigo siendo encontrado en el camino y estrujado con fuerza.

"Hola Cuauhtémoc"

"No es que no me dé gusto que estés aquí, pero ¿y Pepe?" Diego rio mientras posicionaba su celular en la cara de Temo y tomaba una _selfie_ para postearla en Instagram con la leyenda: _uno siempre vuelve a donde fue feliz._

"Pepe tuvo que regresar de improvisto a tu casa hace rato y me pidió que te esperara" rio mientras leía un mensaje de su teléfono y contestaba rápidamente.

"¿Con quién te escribes?" Temo era curioso cuando de Diego se trataba y trato de leer por sobre el hombro del ojiverde.

"Con nadie. Mitotero." Diego guardo rápidamente su celular y tomo una de las maletas del castaño.

El camino a casa del castaño fue lleno de bromas e insinuaciones del ojiverde. Estaban juntos después de tanto tiempo y estaban felices por ello. Diego era la parte de la parte buena de regresas a Toluca. Cantaron y medio bailaron en el carro, teniendo precaución pues Diego iba manejando.

Llegaron a la casa de Temo y bajaron las maletas, mientras lo hacían, los hermanos López y Chela corrieron en su encuentro. Se abrazaron fuertemente para después entrar a la casa.

"¡Ah!" exclamó Graciela "Tu tía Candy dijo que fueras al despacho cuando llegaras, tenía muchos pendientes por eso no ha salido a recibirte."

"Iré ahora" Temo se acercó a abrazar a su tía "gracias por decirme."

Temo camino al despacho que antes había sido de su padre, su familia lo usaba de vez en cuando, pero le pareció extraño que su tía Candy lo usara, normalmente nunca traía trabajo a casa. Irabién siempre le decía que el trabajo se quedaba en la oficina, eso era otra cosa, le parecía raro que no estuviera Vicente por la casa... Los sábados era día de pasarlo en familia.

Abrió la puerta del despacho.

"Tía Candy ya llegué" Temo entró con una sonrisa buscando a su tía. Sin embargo, la silla estaba volteada por lo que solo miraba el respaldo. "Tía"

"Bienvenido mi amor ¿Sabías que es mejor viajar en avión por qué llegas en menos tiempo?"

La silla se giró y el corazón de Temo comenzó a latir fuertemente.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Me costó solamente llegar tarde a la central para saber que no podía estar sin ti, _Tahi."_

"Ari... fuiste a la..."

"Así que te seguí."

Temo corrió a los brazos del rizado y sonrió en grande. 

"Te amo Tahi" murmuro sobre los labios del rizado el más pequeño.

"Hace mucho que no me llamabas así"

"Tahi, Tahi, Tahi Tahi." Cada Tahi era una pequeña presión de labios.

El rizado sostuvo en el ultimo beso la cabeza del castaño para profundizar aquel toque de labios.

"¡CHIFLANDO Y APLAUDIENDO!"

Bueno, definitivamente ambos estaban en casa.


	39. Capítulo 39

**Capítulo 39**

Polita no entendía lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Linda acaba de entrar a su casa diciéndole que tenía que armar unas maletas y que tenía que comprar un boleto de avión ya. Si Amapola hubiera pertenecido a una de esas caricaturas que Aristóteles veía, animes creo, una gota en su cabeza ya hubiera aparecido. No comprendía porque su sobrina estaba metiendo la ropa de su hijo mayor en la maleta.

"Ari se va tía." Linda le dijo guardando la ropa interior de su hijo "Ari se va detrás de Temo porque lo ama."

Polita no entendía, o no quería entender.

"¿A dónde se va?"

"A Toluca."

"¿Temo?"

"Aristóteles tía, Temo ya se fué."

"¡¿QUE MI HIJO QUE?!"

Amapola Castañeda palideció en ese instante. Su hijo se iba ¡SU HIJO SE IBA! Ni siquiera sabía que Temo se marchaba de la ciudad, suponía que Aristóteles tampoco porque le hubiera dicho.

"¿Tía estás bien?"

"¡Mamá!" Gritó el rizado entrando al departamento.

"¡Estamos en tu cuarto Ari!" Gritó en respuesta su prima. Polita aún se encontraba mareada por la noticia que acababa de recibir.

"¿Mamá?" El más joven de la habitación murmuró."¿Mami estás bien?"

"Si. No. No sé"

Okey, resumiendo.

Aristóteles le explicó a su madre que Temo se marchó a Toluca para cumplir sus sueños y que él en ningún momento tuvo en mente en frenarlo, al contrario, él lo impulsó a que se marchara a cumplir su sueño. Sin embargo, y tal vez sonara egoísta, él quería estar ahí para verlo, ser su compañía y su soporte.

El rizado tiempo atrás había abierto una cuenta en el banco a su nombre, desde que su canal de Youtube había crecido, la plataforma comenzó a pagarle por su contenido y Ari estaba seguro que quería dedicarse a eso. Llegar a más y más personas. Claro que también estaba creciendo en el ámbito musical. Pero en fin. Por el dinero no se preocupaba.

A Polita por supuesto que le había costado asimilar el hecho de que su hijo mayor se marchaba, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de procesarlo, suponía que de esa misma manera se había sentido su hijo cuando ni siquiera pudo despedirse. Por eso estaba junto a él en el aeropuerto, a punto de que abordara aquel avión para seguir a quien amaba.

El rizado compartió abrazos con su mamá, con su hermanito y Eduardo. Miro a Yolo quien había ido corriendo en cuanto supo que Aristóteles se marchaba, se despidió de todos y prometió que cuando pudiera los vendría a visitar.

Pancho acompañó al rizado hasta casi la puerta de embarque. El mayor en serio admiraba lo mucho que Aristóteles quería a su hijo, mira que dejar a todos atrás por ir hacia él… Amaba que su hijo fuera tan amado.

De igual manera, Pancho lo abrazó y le dió unas palabras de agradecimiento, le dijo que Pepe ya iba en camino a la Ciudad de México para recogerlo y de ahí, llevarlo hacia Toluca. Le ofreció su casa como su nuevo hogar y Ari se lo agradeció, sin embargo, le dijo que sólo estaría ahí mientras conseguía un pequeño departamento donde vivir. Pancho sonrió con orgullo y melancolía. Habían crecido tanto.

Se despidió de él y regresó junto a su amiga Polita, que al igual que el, sufría la partida de su hijo. Ambos sabían que tarde o temprano los verían volar del nido, pero ningún padre está preparado para vivirlo.

.

.

.

El vuelo fue rápido. De verdad que Aristóteles se preguntaba por qué Temo no se fue en uno, pero a la vez lo agradecía. De haberlo hecho, no podría darle una sorpresa.

El bajar del avión e ir a buscar las maletas le tomó alrededor de veinte minutos, aún así, cuando salió a la sala de espera, tuvo que esperar a su cuñado Pepe un par de minutos más. Cuando éste llegó, se saludaron de un efímero abrazo.

Partieron a Toluca.

El regreso les tomó una hora con diez minutos, pues habían realizado una parada para comer algo. El rizado sólamente traía en el estómago el desayuno que su castaño novio había preparado para él.

Llegaron a la casa de los López y Aristóteles quedó impresionado por la mansión donde vivían sus cuñados. Sabía que tenían muchísimo dinero, pero una cosa es saberlo y otra confirmarlo con sus propios ojos. Volteó a ver su ropa e hizo una mueca, de pronto se sintió fuera de lugar.

Pepe se dió cuenta.

"No te dejes deslumbrar por la elegancia, cuñado" sonrió Pepe con comprensión "Temo te contó de dónde venimos supongo" Ari aún mudo por la impresión solo asintió despacito. "Pues seguimos siendo las mismas personas que vivían en aquella vecindad. El dinero no nos cambió, solo nos hizo _una familia con suerte._ "

José López golpeó con un poquito de cariño la espalda del rizado y lo encaminó hacia la elegante casa.

Ari compartió la tarde con sus cuñados y la tía de ellos. Estaban disfrutando del momento cuando escucho un auto fuera de la casa, pensó que entraría la otra tía d castaño, sin embargo, como si de su casa se tratara, Diego apareció por la puerta.

"¿Aristóteles?"

"Diego"

Se saludaron amablemente, la verdad que la amistad de amor/odio que había surgido entre ellos estaba muy padre, Diego constantemente ocasionaba que los celos de Ari se activarán, sin embargo, de una forma muy extraña, ambos sabían que podían contar entre sí. Que si se ocupaban estarían ahí. Aristóteles nunca lo dijo, pero siempre notó algo en la mirada de Diego… nunca supo el que, esperaba poder comprender algún día que pasa con ese ojiverde.

"¡Diego!" Pepe exclamó cuando lo vio junto a Ari "pensé que estaban preparando la campaña de Ubaldo"

"Papá está un poco atareado y dicen que mucho ayuda el que no estorba, así que aquí estoy."

Ahí estaba, la mirada de Diego cambió cuando su cuñado mencionó a su padre.

"Bueno, de todas formas, tú sabes que aquí siempre serás bienvenido, _cuñado_."

"¡Oye!" Aristóteles cambió su gesto facial. "Tu cuñado soy yo; no él. Muchas gracias"

"Él lo fue primero."

Lupe quien presenció todo solo pudo girar los ojos y negar con la cabeza. Un hermano celoso que le encanta meter cizaña, un novio celoso y un ex que le encanta ver el mundo arder ¡Que Dios los agarre confesados! De aquello no podía salir nada bueno.

.

.

.

Ari sabía que su novio había llegado y para matar el tiempo se metió a sus redes sociales para ver que contaban de nuevo. Sus seguidores habían aumentado considerablemente desde que había superado el medio millón de suscriptores en YouTube y cada vez iban aumentando más. Trataba de interactuar con ellos cada que podía. Ahora estaba más cerca del millón y en serio, la emoción no cabía en su cuerpo.

Desplazó su dedo por las insta stories de las personas que seguía cuando le apareció una nueva de Diego, la abrió por curiosidad y bueno, a ese chico no le importa nada.

"Ini simpri vilvi idindi fi filiz" leyó en voz alta arremedando la leyenda que Diego Ortega había colocado junto a la foto de su novio y él. Temo sé miraba tan bonito.

No lo dudo en responderle:

@arixcorcega

'Ya quisieras diva dejada. Ese hombre es mío'

Diego le contestó de inmediato

@soydiegoortega

'Ya te creo, calientostoteles'

El rostro de Ari se puso considerablemente rojo… y bueno el resto, el resto ya lo saben.


	40. Epilogo.

**Capítulo 40: Epílogo.**

Cómo bien Aristóteles le dijo a Pancho, tiempo después de haber llegado a Toluca consiguió un pequeño departamento y se mudó, aunque no lo hizo solo. A estas alturas le da risa cuando lo recuerda, pero en si tiempo la sufrió un poco, se había robado a Temo.

Comenzaron a vivir juntos a los dieciocho años, claro que su vida dió un giro de ciento ochenta grados, vivir con tu pareja era muy diferente a vivir con tus padres; sin embargo, Temo y Ari supieron cómo llevarlo sobre la marcha y aprendieron tantísimas cosas uno del otro y de la vida en pareja. Ahora, un par de años más tarde, seguían aprendiendo y conociendo cosas nuevas… y extrañas.

Temo estaba pronto a terminar su carrera en Administración de Empresas; el camino no había sido fácil, por supuesto que muchas complicaciones se vieron inmersas en su preparación, tanto como problemas con su pareja, como el estrés de la vida que ahora llevaba sumándole también el estrés de la universidad. Tenía veintiún años, vivía con su pareja, era un universitario sobresaliente y justo ahorita, estaba muy asustado…

Aristóteles por el contrario de Temo, no había asistido a la universidad, era bien sabido que para el rizado las clases… no eran su mayor fuerte, pero no por eso se desanimaba, el tenía otros talentos. Talentos que, supo aprovechar muy bien.

Poco después de haber llegado a Toluca, Ari comenzó a grabar de nueva cuenta vídeos para su canal de Youtube, subiendo cada vez más de suscriptores ¡Alcanzó su primer millón! Todos recuerdan lo mucho que lloró cuando su placa del millón llegó a su departamento. Poquito a poquito fue creciendo y ahora era uno de los youtubers más influyentes, compartiendo crédito con Zurita, Luisito, Calle y Poché y por supuesto Jaramillo, con quién había compartido video tiempo atrás.

El vivir con su pareja no siempre fue bonito y lleno de colores, sin embargo Ari siempre fue comprensible con Temo, trataba de no molestarlo mucho en épocas de mucho estrés… gracias a Dios siempre supieron cómo solucionar todo eso, eran una pareja sólida que se mantenían el uno para el otro. Diego bromeaba con ellos y le decía que parecían un viejo matrimonio, solo que con mucho sexo, por supuesto que ni Temo ni Ari podían evitar el sonrojo que se expandía por su cara cada que Diego decía algo así.

Diego seguía siendo Diego, solo que un Diego muy enamorado de su novio Mateo. Y sobre su padre, bueno, eso ya era otra historia que prometieron no tocar. Pero que a lo mejor, es importante contar...

De Bruno no supieron mucho, sabían que había terminado su carrera y que había conocido a alguien allá donde él vivía y que estaban pensando en boda… pero no más que eso. Era triste el saber que su amistad se había perdido por un error que ambos cometieron, pero eso sirvió para que ambos hayan encontrado paz.

Ahora, volviendo a Ari y Temo, ambos estaban muy asustados y extrañados ¿Aquello era siquiera posible? El rizado se estaba comiendo las uñas, literalmente, esperando a que su Tahi se dignara a verlo a la cara.

"Cuauhtémoc ya, me estás asustando" el rizado habló aún con sus dedos en la boca.

"Ari…" el castaño miró a su novio "positivo."

"Que aliv… ¡¿QUÉ?!"

Definitivamente de _lo que antes éramos,_ ya no queda ni un poco. Ahora todo era diferente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ESTA HISTORIA TIENE SEGUNDA PARTE♥

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpen las faltas de ortografía con las que se vayan a topar de aquí en adelante. Es una historia en la cual aun no hago ninguna edición jajaja


End file.
